The Time Machine
by theartnerd333
Summary: Percy, living in the year of 2073, is a genius. But he had never really shown his inner truth. But he yearned for the spotlight. He creates a time machine, and travels to the past (2015). But what if he falls in love with Annabeth when he's a heartless man? And what if the risks can scar him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I am the writer of several stories…like ****The Lost Princess****and ****The Mission****! Hope you guys like my third official story! Please review! :D**

**Percy POV:**

"PERCY!" I heard a girl scream. I turned around, seeing Rachel cling on to me.

"Hi," I said in a down-cast mood. I didn't like the way Mom paired Rachel and I up. Arrange marriage? Seriously?

"Don't be this way," she said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

She smiled.

I stared at her disgust.

She winked.

I got out a hand sanitizer from my pockets and wiped my cheeks.

She glared.

I smiled.

And she left.

And I walked away.

It was always that routine. She would be the one screaming to her sly cat while I would be shrugging the whole incident away. It's stupid how I am marrying her.

And there is only one way to escape.

I ran up towards my apartment. I know Rachel loves me only for my money. I am a millionare. I create things that can benefit the world.

I am benefiting the world on this new project I'm making, but it's mostly for me to escape marrying Rachel and nagging from Mom and Dad.

It's time for me to escape.

As I went into my study, I began taking out blueprints and scraps of metal. When everything was neatly organized for me to make the finishing touches of my time machine, I went inside my closet and took out my machine.

There…the machine I've been working for years.

I've always dejected Mom and Dad telling me to look at girls. Finally the paired me up with one, but I'm disgusted. I want to be a single. And there can't be possibly any girl who can ever make me fall in love with them. All the girls just stare at me with dreamy eyes…okay, that's not my thing. I am known mean and stupid, but who cares. The only thing I care about is my love of creating machines, technology…etc.

As I worked on, adding a little bit of the finishing touches, I stared at my masterpiece.

Wow…this is my best masterpiece.

I went into the closet again, and got all my important machines and a luggage. I am going to the past, or another world. And I am going to escape 2073. I am going to swift to the past.

I pressed the ON button.

It revived into life, cranking just a little. As I stared at it, my eyes gleamed. I am prepared. I opened a lid in the time machine, which opened space to put all my stuff.

It took some time to take out many things.

I decided I would not keep my machines. I kept many pencils, paper, and blueprints. I also packed a few clothes and good, and I was ready.

"This has to work," I whispered. "If not, I am going to hate myself."

I turned the button on. I gripped on the handle, closing my eyes. Everything was getting bright. I closed my eyes. I know I was a horrible son. Always breaking the rules…everything. I wasn't like Dad who works as a business man or Tyson who creates jewelry. I'm not like an artist as Mom, and…yeah. I'm only technology. I remembered the little note I attached to my desk. Somehow they'll see. The wind was blowing, causing for me to grip onto the handle harder.

And then, the machine stopped.

I turned around, and I ended up into time square, where everyone was screaming.

"Need a hand?" a blonde haired girl asked. I stared up, and I glared.

"No thanks," I said coldly. I don't need anyone's help. I came here for research, but I came a little unprepared. What era am I in? Where am I?

"Okay…" she mumbled. And she stood there, staring at me. I went up, and she smiled.

"Please have some new year spirit! Come on…it's great out here!" she said. "Anyways, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," I said glaring at her. But weirdly, she was different. She never gave me winks or dreamy eyes. She just stared at me if I was a normal person.

"Come on! In a few minutes, it's going to be a new year!" she said.

I walked towards her. Everybody was wearing 2015 glasses, and beamed at me. I gave a very introverted smile and just stared up.

So I am soon going to be in a 2015 era.

The same girl stared at me, and soon this huge ball bursted.

"IT'S A NEW YEAR!" she beamed. "IT'S A NEW YEAR!"

She stared at me, and I glared at her. She turned away, and didn't focus on me. I walked away into the streets, going towards a hotel. Once I entered the hotel, I signed in and entered my assigned room. No robots to assist my bed. No dinner slots to deliver my dinner. None of that. It was just me and a broken AC.

I didn't pack out my things. Clutching my time machine, I carefully put it under the bed, and opened the curtains.

And there, I saw everyone being so happy. I saw the same girl smiling, jumping up and down. She looked quite attractive…okay, what am I thinking of? Why am I thinking she looks attractive? I have no eye for girls, and she is just a random acquaintances.

I stared at her and the others, how everyone seemed to have joyous faces. I was so not used to this environment. I thought me, a 30 year old, can handle this, but it's harder than I imagined. Everything seems so different. I feel like I'm in a different world.

And the worst part is that I feel like I don't belong anywhere.

I stared at myself, how my clothes aren't casual as there clothing, how they use a sprinkle of color instead of ours, which is hypnotizing as black and white. The buildings are more modernized, everything is just beautiful. It has color, but everything isn't as amazing as the buildings here. So strange…how they look so oldern.

I jotted that down in my notes.

After describing all my fascination, I went to bed, waiting for the next day.

**I know…the first chapter may seem boring, but I promise everything will get better! Anyways, I just thought of the idea of GIVING MOTIVATION to you guys, so here is the motivation for the day:**

**DON'T YOU EVER FORGET HOW WONDERFUL YOU CAN BE, AND THAT EVEN IF YOU HAVE SOME FLAWS, THEY WON'T EFFECT HOW WONDERFUL****YOU ARE.**

**Anyways, that is my motivation for the day! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody; thank you for the reviews! Super sweet; I am dancing on my chair (and for a fact, I am seriously not a good dancer!). Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Annabeth POV:**

"I'll be going," I said to Calypso, who nodded.

"To the café?" Calypso questioned.

"To the café," I replied back. With my backpack hunched on my shoulders, I walked in the busy streets of New York. I saw stores that were dolled up from the new year madness. I smiled when I crossed Time Square…the day I was going to get a fresh start from my mind…the day to escape everything that was quite horrible.

I entered the café by opening the keys. In I went. I smelled the same coffee smell I smelled yesterday. The tables were all polished, and everything was neat and organized.

I'm ready to work.

I flipped the close sign to open. As time passed, people buzzed in. Soon I was working hard, serving coffee. Calypso came in soon, laughing with her boyfriend Leo. I just stared at them, envious that she got a boyfriend.

Because I'm a 30 year old, but still didn't have a boyfriend.

But whatever. As I served other customers, the bell rung from the door.

I turned to greet the person, but I froze on my tracks.

The person I was greeting was the same guy that was rude to me.

"Hello," I greeted, still keeping my manners. "What would you like today?"

"I would like bold coffee please…no sugar," he said.

"His taste is so bitter…wonder why he is bitter," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I said, and started brewing the coffee.

"Anyways," he said, staring at me. "While the coffee is brewing…is this café made long time ago?"

What the heck? Is he some news reporter or something?

"And why do you need to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because…" he said. We stared at each other for a long time. No one was in line, which made things worse. I wanted him to just go.

But at the same time, I didn't.

I stared at him in the eyes, and just noticed how cute he looked. But his clothing was so different. It looked like very rich fabric, something I had never seen before. He was amazing. He seemed so different, but that made him look so unique. I stared at him, and he stared back.

"Because…" I said, coming back into focus. Man…I should stop staring.

"Because I am in a research project," he said, staring sternly at me. "And I need you to help me."

Help? And I just met him?

"Help?" I asked, still surprised of what he said.

"You can decline the offer," he said.

"I don't even know your name," I said.

"Here's my business…" he said, but shuffled through his suit. There was basically nothing.

"Oh my gosh," I said, laughing hard. "You're funny."

Because it was funny. It looked like he was all prepared, but then BAM! He wasn't…

He laughed too.

And for the first time, I saw a different side from him.

"Wow…" I joked. "It's surprising you laughed!"

He stared at me, and then smiled.

"Anyways…I would like assistance in this world-,"

"You seem different…are you from a different country?" I asked. He laughed.

"That's confidential. All I want is assistance…I'll fill you in with more news if you come with me now."

"NOW?" I asked.

"Now. I need to go."

I stared at him.

"For what price?"

"Price?" the man asked. "Ah…well, I will…can we discuss that when we go to my hotel?"

"Sure," I said. I took out my apron, and ran up to Calypso.

"Calypso…can you take care of my café?"

Calypso stared at me.

"Fine," she said. "But you have to trust Leo."

I stared at Leo, who grinned.

"Go ahead," I said. "If you like the job, you can become an employee. I'll pay you money."

Calypso beamed. "It's easy cash!"

And Percy and I left.

"So where's your hotel?" I asked.

"Here," he said. We entered the building and soon he led me to his hotel room. As I entered in, I saw a glimpse of this weird machine. Percy gasping ran towards the machine and blocked it. "So-,"

"Bro…stop lying. Please."

He stared at me with nervous eyes. "No. I can't."

"Stop…if I'm going to help you on whatever you are talking about, then…here…look…it's all about trust. Please."

He stared at me.

"I know…you might think I am just a café worker, not some high tech engineer," I said. "But I do have some talents! I am a writer…and I enjoy that."

He still stared at me the same.

"Trust me…I am reliable. I kept so many secrets…I can keep another," I whispered.

His eyes softened.

"I know…if you're in a different country…"

He laughed.

"Whatever that is…I know you're struggling. I can help you."

He stared at me again.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for helping my struggles."

"Trust me," I whispered back. "I will help you."

I was determined than ever to help him. I just fell a pull that made me want to help him. He seemed a little anti-social, but I didn't care. I thought that kind of cute.

"Anyways," I said. "What's your name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"I am Annabeth. Annabeth Chase…nice to meet you."

Percy stared at me.

"Okay…let me tell you my situation."

Before I said that he moved to another country, he answered, "Which I did not move to another country! The machine I showed you…you must keep as a secret…is a time traveling machine. I am from the future."

I was dead silent.

"I know you don't believe me-,"

"I do," I said. "You're so different."

"Exactly," Percy exclaimed. "But watch this…I came here to take thorough research of the past. And I need assistance."

"And I will assist you…" I murmured.

"Exactly. Help me."

"Alright…now, the first thing we're going to crank up is your outfit. We're going shopping."

"Shopping? I wasn't expecting to shop…"'

"I know. But you need to look…more into date, alright?" I asked. I dragged him, and we went to the mall.

**This is my second chapter; I am glad that my reviewers liked it! Thank you!**

**Motivation for the day: FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS…AND EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE ROUGH TIMES, BE PASSIONATE AND POSITIVE ABOUT IT. FOLLOW YOUR GOALS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I am extremely glad that you are so far; please take the time to enjoy the next chapter! :D**

**Percy POV:**

"We can drive in air you know," I informed Annabeth, who was fascinated by all the technology. We had like cars that if you pressed a manual button, it would float above other cars. It works that way. But you need to get a driver's license…and they grade hard."

Annabeth laughed. "I wish I was in the future. All that new technology excites me. My car is broken down so I had to give to the auto repair…we have to go through the subway train."

"Train?"

"Yeah…come on!" she said, grabbing my hands and making me follow her down into an underground subway. As we were crowded inside an old-fashioned bus, I sat next to Annabeth who stared around.

"Have you been in this bus before?"

"Of course. This bus is basically how we transport to places."

"But aren't there cars?"

"Yeah…but sometimes, you have to understand that the streets are quite busy. Did you see all that traffic? Sometimes, none of us can be patient. We take the bus."

"Ah," I said, than applied those facts into his notes.

"Percy…if you want a camera, I can buy you one."

"I've got money…" I said.

"Which I can see you don't have," she said. "I'll buy you one."

I stared at her, gratefully.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Why do you always seem so distant away from me?"

"What?" I replied back.

"You're so…you're so disclosed," I said. "And when I try to be nice, you always reject."

"I'm grateful," I responded. "I am being kind."

"By making someone feel distant?" she argued.

"Well-,"

"If you don't trust me…then…why are you trying to work with me?"

Trust. I hated that word. Because ever since I trusted all those geniuses, they would backfire everything on me. Trust. Such, such a strong word. She never really understood.

"I…I don't know how to believe in someone," I said. "Okay?"

"What?" Annabeth asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yes," I repeated. "I don't know how to trust someone. I've been betrayed you know…"

"How?" Annabeth asked, with curious eyes.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Okay…that always keeps a distance. As partners, shouldn't we know more about each other?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

She stared at me with sad eyes, once I stared at her, I really regretted the way I treated her.

"So what happened?" repeated.

"Well," I started. "As I was working on my new inventions, I teamed up with a guy named Luke Castellan. Well, thought we were great friends, but he betrayed me by secretly selling it without my permission. He took the credit to the work I made."

She stared at me. She put a hand on my back, and started to soothingly tap it.

"It's okay," she said. "That's the reason why you can't trust anyone."

"I've gone through worse," I replied back.

Annabeth stared at me, and kept tapping my back soothingly. "You know…the thing I like about me being here now is that I can escape from all that miserable relationships in the future. How hard you must've been."

And the thing that surprised me more was that she was understanding exactly how I felt.

How miserable I can be when I am a genius inventor. How hard it is to try to trust someone, but they soon fail me. And how much was I in great shock, from all the incidents of betrayal…and even if she wasn't in the situation, it seemed as if she understood everything. I stared at her, who immediately locked eyes with me.

"Percy…but if you give a chance towards me," I said. "I can help you. We can become friends."

Friends. To me, that seemed like a strong word. Unlike other people in my society, I always kept a distance. Yes…yes I was popular with clients as well as girls (which seriously drives me nuts!), but…I never had a true friend to count on or share my feelings. She was quite different…and quite unique.

"Friends?" I sputtered.

"Yes. We can be friends," Annabeth said smiling.

I stared at her, and she stared at me. What should I say? I've never really been in a friend relationship before…

"Friends? Okay," I said, staring at her. She smiled at me. "But don't expect me to know all this friendship stuff! I'm not such a professional at this."

"It's not practice," Annabeth said, laughing. "You're actions are just instant."

…

"So, is this our destination? Our malls are much more…wow!" I gleamed. She stared at me.

"Yeah…this is our normal mall."

"It's fascinating!"

"I'm so used to this."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I am in this era!"

"It's just the mall."

"This is so incredible!"

And from there, we simply ended our different sided conversation.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Percy…woah, you look…woah…" I mumbled. I saw Percy, and he was wearing a plaid shirt with skinny jeans. I had to admit…he did look so handsome…okay…Annabeth Chase, snap out of it! He's a partner in which you are assisting…and wow he's so slender…okay stop Annabeth!

"Thanks," Percy said. "These are so comfortable…but so unusual."

"This is usual for us. The clothing YOU wear is weird."

"I wouldn't say weird. They're high-tech fabric."

"Whatever," I said. "Well, I'm buying you these."

"All of them?" Percy gasped. "Wasn't the camera enough?"

"Okay…the camera is a present, but these…these are the stuff you need Percy. I'm buying these."

Percy managed to argue, but I spat back, "Just wear em!"

And he shut his mouth.

It was kind of funny how I said one really stupid comment that made him shut up. As I paid for his clothes, he stared at me shyly.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

And from there, we had a little distance.

But soon, I saw an ice-cream stand. I stared at it, and dragged Percy.

"Hi! What would you like today?"

"Oh, I'd like one strawberry ice-cream and another…"

"I don't know!" Percy spat back.

"We'll take chocolate. Thank you!"

And once she made our ice-creams, I gave them to Percy who held onto it. As I thanked the worker, he stared at me.

"Annabeth…why are you wasting your money?"

Wasting my money? Okay, he's getting rude.

"What do you mean by that?" I spat back, almost shouting.

"Why can't we buy clothing from that store? It has a cheap price!"

"My nephew once tried to wear one of them, and in a few months it was all worn out!"

"I'm not going to stay here forever you know," he said.

"Well too bad. I don't like that!"

"Why do you have to waste your money?"

"What do you mean by wasting my money! I'm spending my money for you!"

"For me? I can buy those clothing, and you said you had a camera at home…we could've used that-,"

I kicked him in the shins. "JERK!"

I ran away, leaving him lost in the crowd of the mall.

**I know…third chapter a little iffy, but things will be okay. I know Percy was rude…I know that, but understand him. He's a total introvert, and he's anti-social (which of course, isn't a bad thing! Don't' worry…), and so yeah. Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**And for my readers, I would like to answer a few of your questions or statements.**

**So you know how you said that 'I like this quote' or 'Where do you get these quotes'? Well, it's not a quote. I write them to motivate you, so you can feel happier, and I always believe that by the quotes written with my heart, I can actually show you how important you are to this world. Here's my little message:**

**POPULARITY DOESN'T MEAN A THING. REMEMBER THAT EVERYBODY IS EQUAL, AND THAT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU MUST BE YOURSELF. DON'T TRY TO CHANGE YOURSELF BECAUSE OTHER PEOPLE THINK THAT THAT WAY IS COOLER. BE YOURSELF. BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BRIGHT STAR IN THE SKY, AND BY MEANING THAT, I MEAN THAT YOU ARE SO SPECIAL, YOU TAKE BENEFIT IN THE WORLD.**

**DON'T EVER TRY TO CHANGE YOURSELF. BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH.**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter, coming up! :D**

**Percy POV:**

I retraced my steps back. Finding Annabeth walking away, I catch up from her. She glares at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I…I don't know."

"I don't know? Is that the best you can say?" she asked, staring at me. I looked down in an embarrassed way.

"Look," I began. "I never spent my money on anything else besides necessities and inventions. My mom would buy me clothing. I don't know how to shop."

She stared at me, and said, "Come. I'm sorry too; did you eat your ice-cream?"

"Did so," I said, and we both grinned. I followed her, and carried the shopping bags. She stared at me gratefully, and we walked together to the subway, and came back.

"You can stay at my apartment if you want," I said.

"Meaning…"

"We can discuss…that hotel fee is so expensive! Why don't you stay at my apartment; it has a guest room, and it is good enough for three people to live in it!"

I stared at her. She gave me a smile.

"Annabeth…sure. Thanks."

And once we walked to my assigned room, I packed everything. The time machine was inside my suitcase, so I was perfectly fine.

"Okay, let's go to my apartment. I share it with Calypso."

"Calypso? Ah…" I said, clueless of who Calypso was.

"She has a boyfriend…so no flirting!" Annabeth said in precaution.

"I have no eye for woman."

"Oh," she said, and gave me a smile.

Her smile killed me.

She looked so beautiful; her grey eyes that always made me wonder what she is thinking. Her blond princess-like curls are tied up into a messy ponytail, and she stares at me with kindness.

And with some reason, I don't know what I am thinking about.

Why am I thinking as if she's the most beautiful person I had ever seen? As she stared at me, I snapped out of it.

"Here," she said, unlocking a door with her keys. We arrived? "We're here. Hey Calypso…okay, let's not bother."

Because I saw a boy and I think the girl was Calypso kissing in the couch.

"Come on…" she whispered. We tip-toed to a room, in which she opened.

"This is my room," she said. "For now, put your belongings here. After they're done…kissing…" she said awkwardly. "We'll move your stuff to the guest room.

"Okay," I said. She always seems so polite to me…and every time, I just spat out mean and rude comments. I want to. I want her charm to radiate away from me.

But it simply doesn't work.

What the heck? Why am I feeling this way? As I stare at her, she is already at her desk, typing.

"So…you said you were a writer…"

"Oh yes," she said, turning her chair to face me. "Sit on my bed. You must be tired already."

I stared around. Her room was painted in minty blue, and she had teddy bears all over her bed. Her desk was neatly organized; an old-fashioned laptop to the side, piles of packets in the other side, and right in the middle was a journal. Her room has a lot of shelves, piled up with books and trophies. There was no posters; but there were some pictures hanging on the walls. And all those stuff…just all of them, still made the room so spacy. It was incredible.

"What's that journal?"

"Oh this?" she asked. "That's my diary. No snooping!"

"Diary? What diary? Isn't diaries meant to be typed on tablets?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, staring at me curiously.

"You know…tablets…you can store your diary messages in them…"

"In this era," Annabeth said, smiling at me. "We use journals. Computers…whatever we can get our hands on to write, we use."

"Ah," I said, and jotted this down on my notes.

"And guess what?" she said, going through a cabinet in her desk. "I'm going to give you this."

And she handed me a journal that said 'Love'.

"Love? Aw, this doesn't match me. I'm not lovey dovey sort!"

"Oh really?" she said laughing. "Then to make you get started," she joked. "I'll give you a great big hug."

And we chased around the room, having a pillow fight. It was so much fun compared to 2073, where it was all serious, and especially for geniuses, we were pressured with hard work. But being with Annabeth made me feel with ease. It was great.

And finally, from thinking in deep thought, I fell down on the bed, Annabeth hugging me.

"See? It isn't that bad!" Annabeth said. "Good friends can hug each other. Love can also mean friendship. You don't always need to love someone by marrying them…that's only one type of way to express how you love someone. Friendship in other cases, can be another."

And the more weird thing was, was that I wrapped my arms around her.

"See?" she said, smiling at me. "It isn't so bad to hug someone. We're friends, and we can hug each other because we are friends!"

I smiled shyly.

She smiled brightly.

"This friendship thing is weird," I said. "But it's fascinating."

"It's normal things," Annabeth said. "With friends, you can be happy."

I stared at her, and we smiled.

"Anyways," she said, pulling away from me. Somehow, I wanted her to hug me more. "Genius…why don't you get me that pencil over there?"

"Pencil? What is a pencil?" I asked.

"Wait…in you era…didn't you read history books?"

"I'm not a historian…and we don't use pencils…or whatever that is…" I objected. "We use mechanical pencils."

She stared at me. "You're a genius, but you're such a Seaweed Brain!"

"I need to get used to this society!" I objected. "And saying me as a Seaweed Brain isn't nice!"

"Whatever," she said, and through a pillow at my face.

"Well…fine. You call me a Seaweed Brain, I call you Wise Girl. And for calling you wise…that's because you're wise enough to know a pencil!"

"A pencil…you're hilarious."

I through a pillow at her.

And from there, we had a major pillow fight.

**Liked this chapter? Hope you do. I know Percy is rude, but that's sort of his character. He's rude, heartless, and he's not such a romantic man. Girls swoon for him in the era of 2073 just because he's rich, and that all men in that era are like that…and let's just say Percy is attractive at that era, but you know. Anyways, this is the 4****th****chapter; hope you liked it!**

**Motivation for the day:**

**SOMETIMES, YOU MAKE HUGE MISTAKES. YOU CAN FEEL SO DOWN, YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THERE IS NO WAY BACK. BUT THERE IS. IN THIS WORLD, THERE ARE UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF CHANCES LEFT FOR YOU. SO DON'T EVER LOSE HOPE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! This is the next chapter; enjoy! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

"Who's he?" Calypso grabbed the shirt sleeve of mine, whispering in my ear.

"Oh…he's a writing buddy…"

"So you're letting him stay? You're acting weird," Calypso said.

"He needs a lot of financial support," I said. Which was true. He doesn't have the money.

"I need a deal with him then," Calypso said crossly.

"Calypso-,"

"I know. But…we can't just let him stay and do nothing! He also has to do some work."

"I'll do double the work…just don't let him do it."

"Why? I don't want you to do the double the work. And why?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," I said. "But please."

"Talk to him about. Let him at least help you in one thing."

"Calypso-,"

"Please," she said, and went out with Leo. Percy walked next to me and smiled.

"Pillow monster!" he said, and started to chase me. We had some fun, and finally he caught me.

"See?" he said smiling. "I caught you! HA!"

I laughed. He seemed to enjoy having a new friend.

"Percy?" I asked, letting him settle down for a minute. "I hate to say this, but I can't fight with Calypso."

"Meaning?" he asked with a look of hurt. "Perhaps are you guys going to throw me out?"

"No," I said. "But…"

"She hates the guts out of me so I have to behave."

"No…it's just that she wants you to do some contribution as well."

"That's okay," he said. "Gosh Annabeth! You got the nerves to scare me!"

I smiled. "Well…I am going to let you help me do the laundry."

"Laundry?"

"Yeah…we don't have a laundry machine…Calypso and I can't really afford one," I said walking towards Calypso's room, taking out the laundry bin. "Since we're on the highest part of the building, we use the rooftop. It's perfect to do laundry."

"So you can't afford a-,"

"I know it may sound silly to you," I said. "You're a genius. You can afford all kinds of stuff. But for me…and Calypso…it's not like that. Calypso works as a mechanist, and I work on a café…but the money put up together crashes with our rent bills, electrical bills, all that kind of stuff."

"I can help," he said with a smile. "I can help."

"Thanks," I said. "I'd love that."

And so together, we lifted Calypso and my laundry. While I stumbled with the clothes, he grabbed my basket, and placed it on top of Calypso's.

"Give me that!" I said, but he lifted it above his head. I had to admit I am not as tall as him.

"No," he said. "You're having trouble with it."

"I have hands and feet! Give me that!" I whined, but he didn't listen.

"Just open the door for me," he said. We were going to go up the staircase.

"Percy-,"

"Open Sesame!" he said, and I opened the door. We both laughed.

"Percy…seriously!" I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Whatever," he said. "Anyways, let's go!"

And we went to the rooftop. As a gust of fresh air blew on the rooftop door, I fell down. The wind was so unsteady, and I accidentally tripped on Percy, who rolled down the staircase with me, and then right there…

"Annabeth, you alright?" he winced.

"I'm fine," I said weakly. With Calypso's dress, I got jabbed with the stomach with the zipper facing vertically. Ouch.

"Come here," he said. I was tangled in a pile of clothing, but soon Percy opened an airway for me. He scooped me up, and stared at me.

"Klutz," he said. "You're such a klutz."

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You are," he said.

"Well…" I said, scratching my head. "Maybe."

"Yeah," he said. "Now you better get up!"

And he helped me get up. As we picked up all the clothes that fell on the floor, we went up, and he stared out.

"The wind is quite powerful today," he murmured.

"I know," I said. "I'm so used to falling down the staircase."

"Wait…what?" Percy asked.

"I know…anyways, let's start!" I said, taking a wide bucket, and rolled the hose with me. "Now, let me fill this water. Can you get that laundry soap?"

"That?" he asked. "Is this the Frebreeze-,"

"Yep," I said. "Okay, we pour this to the water," I said. I filled the water already. Now hand me the clothes.

He handed me the clothes.

I set the nicely in the water, and I said, "Now, let's step on the clothes."

"What? Why would we-,"

"I know how to do this," I said calmly. Step on them with me."

And I took off my shoes and my socks, and dunked my feet in the cold water. I shivered. It was so cold, but so refreshing.

"Aw…that feels good," Percy said.

"I know right?" I said. "Anyways…let's stomp on it."

And together we stomped on it. We continued that for a few minutes. We played a mini fight with our feet. When we were still stomping on it, something caught my feet. It wasn't Percy's; I looked down, and I was tangled with a clothing, and when I shook it off, I was about to fall and-

Percy caught me.

I opened my eyes, unaware that I fell. As I stared at Percy, he stared at me with eyes that were so…I don't know…let me say intense.

We stared at each other. The wind was blowing, and I just realized that my rubber band fell off while I fell. My hair was blowing through the wind. Percy's was too, and his bangs were going out of the place. When I stared into his eyes…wow. They were amazing. For the first time, I realized that he had sea-green eyes, that were so attractive…man, if I lived in his era, I would totally fall for him.

"Thanks," I said. We were still in the same position.

"Your welcome," he said. As we stared at each other again, somehow he lost his balance, and the bucket fell on top of us. I was drenched, and so was Percy. The clothes were on top of us, and when we both managed to get up, he totally blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I am really sorry…Annabeth…I uh…I'm really…"

"Percy…it's-,"

"Sorry," he said, and he left me.

And the thing that surprised me the most was that I was fine.

But he wasn't.

And weirdly…why do I think his actions are just so cute?

**Like this guys? Hope you guys do; I just updated! Sorry for such a long update; I'll try to update ASAP! Please review! And here's the motivation for the day…**

**SOMETIMES, DAYS CAN BE ROUGH, AND YOU FEEL SO DISCOURAGED. BUT DON'T BE. BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH DISCOURAGEMENT YOU TAKE, YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS REMEMBER HOW MUCH WE KNOW YOU CAN MOVE ON.**

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy… :D**

**Percy POV:**

STUPID ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO SCREW EVERYTHING UP?

I went inside the room Annabeth assigned me in. I scratched my neck, thinking real hard why I had to trip. Why did I make her fall? Why did I have to be the klutz this time?

"Percy, open the door!" I heard Annabeth's stern voice.

"The pancakes are-,"

"Nothing is being cooked right now," Annabeth said. "Open it…now."

And stupid me, I opened the door.

"Percy," she said, staring at me. "Oh look…your elbow…"

Because my elbow was bloody. The first part of my body that touched the concrete was my elbow. And boy, did it hurt. Plus, my embarrassed feeling…

"It's nothing," I said.

"IT'S SOMETHING PERCY!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't run away like that next time. It's okay; the laundry just needs to be clipped on the cloth hanger; leave that up to me…gosh, I'll go get the first aid!"

Annabeth mumbled, and went out of the room. I stared helplessly at my injured elbow. When she came back, she opened the aid kit (the aid kit looked quite strange…the tools are basic. And now, I just realized…AW, I am in 2015, not 2073. How strange it is…), and began taking out bandages.

"This is-,"

"Give me your arm," Annabeth said. I carefully leaned closer to her, and she started to apply disinfecting wipes. I winced. The pain was horrible. When she began putting on this ointment, I gritted my teeth. Ouch…it's horrible. Then, she took a bandage and began wrapping it around my elbows.

"I'm sorry Annabeth," I murmured, while she kept bandaging it. "I keep making mistakes. I interfere in your life, always causing troublesome. I am sincerely sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Annabeth…I really am. I made you get that scratch-,"

"It's just a white scratch! No need to whine-,"

"And I got you drenched."

"I'm…"

"Yeah, you can't fight me on that one," I said glumly. "You can always get out of the project if you'd like."

"Sorry? Seriously? Is that all you can say?" Annabeth asked. Here it goes. She's going to be mad at me, and I am just going to be the one receiving all that embarrassment and shame. Way to go Percy. Wow Percy…

"Sorry, I-,"

"Is that all you can say?" Annabeth repeated. She then smiled. "I can't believe you actually thought I was mad at you! Everything's fine; I am just glad you helped me with my laundry."

I was silent. Is she actually saying this?

"Don't worry," she continued. "I'm not worried about me…I'm more worried about you. I'm so sorry about that fall…"

"It's okay!" I said quickly.

"Since you brought up pancakes," Annabeth said. "Tomorrow morning I'll start making pancakes. Anyways, you go rest. I'll make dinner."

"I can help-,"

"I'll manage," she said. "But thanks."

She closed up the first aid kit, tucked me into bed, and closed the door. Before she did, she said, "Take a deep rest. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready."

When she closed the door, I stared up at the ceiling.

Because she was so beautiful. The way she would stare at me in concern, the way she laughed at the laundry…

Now what am I thinking?

Why am I feeling this way? I don't like Annabeth…she's just a good friend…

A good friend.

As I stared up at the ceiling, those words echoed in my brain. A good friend. That's all I classify her as…but why…why am I staring at her in a new light?

Am I possibly falling in love?

No…I'm not…

Or am I?

**Annabeth POV:**

"Calypso…woah," I gasped. She was wearing a grey dress. She looked beautiful in it. "What on earth is the special occasion for?"

"I'm going to Leo's shack," Calypso said casually.

"So you're wearing a dress…"

"I am…because…"

"Because…"

"I got to go," she said, and headed out. I stared at her, laughing just a little bit. Calypso. Always trying to grab Leo's attention in any sort of way…

"Annabeth…I'm awake," Percy said. "Is dinner ready?"

Dang it Annabeth. So much to cook someone dinner. Why was I reading a book?

"Um…I uh…" I said helplessly.

"You didn't make dinner…"

"I…"

"Let me treat you," he said.

"But your elbow-,"

"Whatever," he said sternly. "Let's make chicken noodle soup."

I stared at him. I grabbed Calypso's apron and mine. Weirdly, I gave my apron to him. Would he like my peppermint smell from my apron? Okay…what am I thinking about? Anyways, I put on Calypso's apron, and he put on mine.

"Aw, peppermint," he said.

"I love peppermint," I said.

"Is this Calypso's apron?"

"Uh no," I said. "It's mine."

"Everywhere you go, you always smell like peppermint," Percy said. I laughed.

"I generally love mints," I answered.

"I can see," he replied. "Anyways…do you have the chicken broth?"

"We're lucky," I said. "We do."

I opened the refrigerator, and took out the chicken broth. As all the other ingredients (wow…we really were prepared for chicken noodle soup) was put in, he organized everything and started cooking the soup. As we waited, I stared at him.

"Wow…um…you are really good and cooking," I said. "Wow…"

"Thank you," he said, blushing real bad. "I appreciate your comment."

I laughed. "Well…Chef Percy…would you like to be the chef for Calypso and Annabeth?"

"My pleasure," Percy went on with our little joke. And we both laughed.

And while the mood was great and all stuff, we heard the door open, and out popped Calypso and Leo.

"Sup," Leo said. "Mmm…this smells good. But I'm full. Calypso…stop being drunk, and just go to sleep."

"Dinner was nice…"

"Why is Calypso drunk?" I questioned sternly.

"VERY long story," Leo said. "It's kind of complicated."

"I have time," I said.

"So what happened was that I can't live without mints-,"

"Same here," I said.

"I know right? Okay, so I was going to a store to buy mints, and Calypso was in my mechanical shack as known as Leo, the supreme's shack! Okay, but when I came back, she made sandwiches, but she was acting weird, and then I realized that she was drinking…"

"Calypso!" I I said. "She only drinks when she's…happy…something must've made her happy…do you know what it is?"

"I don't know-,"

"Leo loves me," she said, and started giggling like a weirdo. "Heh heh heh."

"That seems to be the case…" I said. "Can you bring her to her room? Thanks Leo."

And Leo went. Percy stared at me.

"Sorry…don't worry, Calypso doesn't get drunk all the time," I said. "But she can drink…she's a 30 year old."

"Okay…" Percy said awkwardly.

"Anyways," I said. "Thank you. I think the chicken soup is done…"

"Yeah," he said. "Anyways, here it goes!"

And he poured the soup into a bowl. We ate, and soon when I tucked him in, I went to my room, and stared up at the ceiling.

_If Percy can make me feel happy every single day,_ I thought to myself. _And if he can erase my horrible past, and brighten my day…maybe I will consider loving him._

_Because right now, he is brightening my day._

**Like that? Okay, well please review! And here's the motivation for the day:**

**IF YOU'RE HURT, REMEMBER TO STAY STRONG, AND LISTEN TO YOUR HEART. IF YOU THINK WISELY, YOU CAN MAKE THE RIGHT DECISIONS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Okay, I just wanted to say…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING JUST SO SUPPORTIVE!**

**Like, every single time I write a chapter, at least one person reviews! Thank you for reviewing; it makes me feel so happy! Anyways, let's go on with the story! **

**Percy POV:**

The next day I woke up, I smelled pancakes. Yum. I went out of the bedroom, and Annabeth was right in front of me.

"Woah," I said.

"Sorry…I was just going to wake you up. Breakfast is ready," she said.

"Thanks," I said. As I sat down on the chair, Calypso was already finished.

"Good morning Percy," she said. "Sorry if I can't give myself an introduction to myself, but I have to go to work!"

And she left.

"Eat up," she said. "Sooner or later, I have to go to the café."

"Café? You work in a-,"

"Obviously. I know it's six in the morning-,"

"Six? In the morning?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Sorry…I have to depart soon, because at seven the café opens. You have to stay at home…"

"Oh," Percy said glumly.

"But if you want to help…"

"I'd love to."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go and walk…quickly! Oh, can you get me my backpack?"

I grabbed it.

"Woah…heavy for a backpack! What do you keep in here?"

"My laptop…usually Calypso would help me do the café at lunch," I said. "And I type on…"

"Type what?"

"My stories," she said. "They're sort of secretive…"

"Secretive? Why secretive?"

"Because," she said. "No one has ever read it."

"What if I read it? It will be good," I said. She blushed.

"Well…if you want to…"

"Okay. But let's read that later. So do we walk there?"

"Truthfully, the café is a little far away; it takes 30 minutes to walk…"

"Then how do we transport?"

"On a local bus," she said. "Come on! Oh man…I'm so tired…"

And we walked down. When we waited in the bus stall, she said, "Gosh…I can't do this. I have to call Piper."

"Who's Piper?"

"She's another friend of mine…oh, I should also call Hazel!"

"Now who's Hazel?"

"A friend…I all forgot…I can't take care of my café today…oh hi Piper! I need your help…can you take care of my café-oh you will! Thank you so much…can Hazel help too…okay, give me a text; you're the best…bye!"

And she hung up.

"I have to go the writing orientation…want to come?"

"Um…"

"I hadn't chosen a partner yet…and I have to at least if they qualify me. Can you come? The orientation starts at nine, and oh boy, it takes two hours…we got to go…now!"

And the bus came exactly on time. It felt like luck came towards us; Annabeth paid the bills, and we scurried to the back seat.

"Sit," she said, and I sat down. She sat down too. For a long period of time, none of us spoke. I was just thinking about how I came in here…how I actually made that time machine…until I felt weight on my shoulders. I took a peek, and there was Annabeth, closing her eyes, her face leaning on my shoulders.

I stared at her.

And boy, she was gorgeous.

Her hair was tied up into a messy, loose bun, and her eyes were closed shut. Her lips…

Wow.

They were pinkish red; it was just beautiful. I stared at her. Why was my heart beating faster? And why, when I stare at her, I am feeling this way?

Am I falling in love?

Why am I? I am a genius, who was fairly unnoticed. The only thing I ever cared about was my inventions, and ways to create something.

But her…she's making me different.

Starting out as a friend relationship was intriguing. I actually had a friend! I can play with her, have fun with her, and spill out all my hardships when I'm sad…it felt so great! But suddenly, when I stared at her…everything began to change! Like….it was like BAM! She is the most beautiful creation in the world. I thought of the first memory we had together; the day when the crystal ball shimmered, and Annabeth was smiling and jumping up and down in happiness…

SCREECH! The bus came to a stop, and I shook Annabeth. As she slowly opened her eyes, I bit my lip. This was a great time to kiss her…wait, Percy…what are you thinking? No kissing her…that's just not right, and we're just friends, and this is totally unlike you. I am not even going to think about kissing her.

But why am I biting my lip?

As she yawned, she stared at me. "Oh hi Percy…thanks for waking me up. Let's go!"

And with her book bag, she began walking away. I followed her, and she led me towards a huge building.

"Woah…" I said. I took out my camera and took a picture.

"When do you bring a camera-,"

"I realized it was in my pockets!"

"Don't lose it," she said. "It's quite expensive."

And we both went in.

**Annabeth POV:**

"…and thank you all for being here! I would like you to work with your partners and make a significant story. Please come here next week at Friday to present your work! We shall have a following presentation on your story!"

Everybody cheered! I cheered also, and so did Percy. But what made me a little mad was that this girl was staring at Percy flirtatiously. She was batting her eye lids…what the heck?

"Mr. Smith," the same girl asked. "What if I don't have a partner?"

"Let me pair you up with…how about that group?" he said. He pointed at ours. What luck.

"Oh my gosh…I'd love too!" she said. She walked towards us, and introduced herself.

"Hey," she said as if she's so cool. "I'm Drew. What's your name?"

"My name is-,"

"Girl, I wasn't asking you," she said. She was looking at Percy. "What's your name?"

"Percy…nice to meet you," Percy said. He wasn't noticing that Drew was flirting with him. Because of course, he had never fallen in love…

"I'm Drew…so, want to hang out at the café?"

"Well…"

"Is she your partner?" she said with slight irritation.

"Yeah," Percy said casually. "Why?"

"Oh," she said, glaring at me with disgust. "Anyways, let's go! Wait…I'm sorry…whoever you are…is it okay if I can talk to Percy alone?"

"Uh-,"

"Percy…so about this writing project," she said, dragging Percy over.

I didn't trust that girl.

And somehow, I felt a horrible feeling. Why is she being the boss of everything? Why does she have to flirt with Percy? He's mine and…

Right. To correct myself, he's my awesome friend.

I should stick to that. What was I thinking? Annabeth Chase…you know better than that! Anyways, I followed them.

And the time I saw Drew lock Percy on a wall, and start to touch his shoulders, I ran up and flipped her over. Her back smacked towards the ground.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ANNABETH?"

"Oh, that was just a notice to get your hands off of Percy!"

"What authority do you have?" she asked. "Perhaps…" she chuckled darkly. "Are you his girlfriend?"

My cheeks flushed red. "I'm his friend," I said. "And I don't like the way you're flirting with him."

"Why would a FRIEND care?"

"Because he doesn't know how to love someone, and I think that he would meet a far better person…at least better than you!"

And from that, I dragged Percy, leaving Drew boiling from frustration.

**Like this chapter? Drew is so horrible…but isn't the Percabeth fluff kind of cute? Hope so; please review! And here is the motivation for the day:**

**I AM WEAK. SOMETIMES, I BELIEVE THAT I CAN'T EVEN STAND UP. BUT DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAY. RISE, AND SHOW THE BEST VERSION OF YOURSELF. **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Here comes the next chapter! :D**

**Percy POV:**

For the trip to the bus back to home, everything was quiet. Annabeth was wide awake, and was staring at the window. Instead of imagining everything about technology and stuff, I just played with my thumb. That should be the effective way to spend time when you're bored.

When the bus lurched to a stop, without speaking, Annabeth went passed me and I followed her. When we arrived to her apartment, she opened the keys, and led me inside. It was three in the afternoon, and we simply had nothing to do.

"Got an email from Drew…" Annabeth said with full annoyance once she flipped her laptop. "And she's coming here right now…"

"Okay. That way we can discuss our story plot!" I exclaimed.

She was dead silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you so silent? Perhaps…perhaps, don't you like Drew?"

"Do you like her?" Annabeth snapped.

"She's okay…"

"What was she doing to you back there?"

"She was just complimenting me that I had broad shoulders!"

"She's flirting!"

"She's being sincere."

"At least for a genius, shouldn't you be knowing when someone is flirting?"

"I don't know!" I shouted. "Girls in 2073 flirt by staring at me dreamily!"

"Well, too bad! You should be up to date by now, Seaweed Brain!"

"Well, I'm not!"

"Which is stupid!"

"Why would it be stupid?"

"Because than you'd look like the world's most dumbest idiot!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Then prove me so!"

And we ended our conversation that way.

**Annabeth POV:**

Everything could've been perfect until Drew came. Percy is probably head over heels with her. She's so horrible…

And why am I suddenly identifying my feelings? And my feelings I am identifying is jealousy.

Why would I care if Percy likes Drew? But he doesn't deserve Drew. She brags that she's the best writer, and when I won all the qualifying writer trophies, she tripped me, and the most special trophy (The Best Writer of the Year) was broken. Just like that. And it was all because of her.

DING DONG!

"Go get it," I yelled to Percy. I heard the door open, and I heard the high pitch voice of Drew saying, "Oh hi Percy! OMG, so happy you're here."

"Welcome," he said. She gave a flirtatious giggle.

"Anyways, where's it?"

"It? What item?"

"Oh…the girl…where's it?"

Percy was silent.

"You don't call Annabeth _it_," Percy said, beginning to become a little defensive.

"Oops…I'm so sorry," Drew said. "I really didn't mean to say that."

"Oh," Percy said calming down. "ANNABETH! COME!"

I came.

"OH HI!" Drew said sarcastically. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said, smiling back. "Why are you limping?"

She gave me a glare.

"Oh, it's the latest trend."

"To me, I don't think so. Limping isn't even a trend."

"Well you're out of date."

"Well your teeth sure is out of date. Gosh…did you brush your teeth today? You smell like poop."

"I have-,"

"Pounds and pounds of perfume, yes I understand," I said. "But I really do wonder…if you wear pounds and pounds of perfume, why do I still smell your breath?"

"SHUT-,"

"So Percy," I said, smiling sweetly. "What's up?"

"Don't be so rude about things," Percy said directly to me. Drew snickered, and I stared at him.

"Excuse-,"

"Don't be so rude about things Annabeth. Just chill," he said.

"Percy-,"

"Let's start working," Percy said, escorting Drew to the table.

"FINE!" I shouted with pure frustration. "IF YOU WANT TO WORK WITH DREW, THEN WORK WITH HER! I'LL CHOOSE ANOTHER PARTNER, BECAUSE I HAVE A SECOND OPTION!"

And from there, I stormed in my room crying in pure frustration.

**Percy POV:**

"Sorry Drew," I said. "I think you have to leave."

"But the project-,"

"Sorry. Can you please leave?"

And she left, stomping away with anger.

I closed my eyes, hearing Annabeth's crying. I walked out the apartment door, retracing my steps towards the mall.

And actually, I made it to the mall!

I went into the map, and looked for a teddy bear store. When I located the store, I saw the most adorable, fat sized teddy bear.

"Is it okay if I can buy this?" I asked to the clerk.

"Lucky you, this was the last one on the rack!" the clerk exclaimed. "It's on a huge sale…you just have to pay $2.50!"

I checked my pockets. Dang it…I should've been prepared. But then I felt coins and a dollar bill…

I gave it to the clerk. She counted them.

"EXACTLY! Today really is your lucky day sir," she said. "Anyways, here you go!"

And off I went. I retraced my steps again. The mall was a mile away, and I jogged the whole way. When I came to the lobby of the apartment, I panted, drinking from the water fountain. When I went a flight of stairs (the elevator was broken…), I soon knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Percy…"

I was going to give her the teddy bear to say sorry. Instead, Calypso opened the door.

"Oh hi Percy! Is Annabeth okay? She won't speak to me…"

"Um yeah. Should I make dinner?"

"Yeah…I have to go to the café to work on my time! See you soon Percy!"

And she left.

I went inside, going to my bedroom. I heard Annabeth shout out, "I'm leaving! I'll be there once I just go grocery shopping!"

And the front door closed.

I sneaked into her bedroom, putting the teddy bear and a small card beside her bed. When I went out, I rummaged through the kitchen, finding the perfect food to make spaghetti.

I boiled the noodles. I mixed the tomato sauce. I cooked the meatballs. And when I was finished, and Annabeth was still not here, I set the pasta up on a bowl, and set the table up. Right. I forgot the flowers. I remembered I had flowers perched on the bedside table at my room. I quickly grabbed them, and put them on the table.

Then, I dimmed the lights.

Once I dimmed the lights, I was done.

And from there, I waited.

And I waited.

I waited for a few minutes. Is grocery shopping take this long? I waited in my bedroom, checking out my time machine.

Three month span.

And after three months, I'm gone.

I breathed heavily, and then I checked the clock. She still wasn't coming! But then I heard the door click, and I breathed shortly.

I heard foosteps coming from the next room, which was Annabeth's. She gasped, and she stormed into my room without walking.

"Percy…did you actually do this?"

I was silent. I should've said something else, but weirdly nothing was coming out.

"Thank you," she said, and hugged me. I smelled the beautiful smell of peppermint. When she pulled away, she stared at me.

"Thank you," she said again. "Do you like Drew?"

"What? NO!" I said. "I sort of feel uncomfortable when I'm next to her…"

"Then why were you on her side?"

"It's rude to be rude to guests," I said. And with a peck on the cheek, she dragged me towards the dining room to eat my spaghetti.

And just saying, SHE KISSED ME!

I'm never going to wash the left side of my cheeks again!

**Cute chapter? Hope so. Anyways, here is the advice for the day! :D**

**HAVE SELF CONFIDENCE OVER YOURSELF. YOU CAN DO IT. WHATEVER THAT YOU STRUGGLE ON, YOU CAN DO IT. NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE.**

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys review on this chapter; anyways, let's move on to the story…**

**Annabeth POV:**

The next morning, I woke up. I got dressed and saw Percy smiling at me.

"I got rid of Drew," Percy said. "And it's all thanks to your phone."

"You touched my phone? What did you do-,"

"I called the director…Drew got a new partner! Her name is Paris. However, we got a cool partner. His name is Grover-,"

"Grover! I know him…he was my writing buddy last year. We got a good companion…"

"Yeah."

And then he stared at the teddy bear I was clutching.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "Giving me this…Percy…thank you."

And then I blushed. He blushed too, because I remember when I totally kissed him in the cheek. That's not a friend act. It was an act of thankfulness…and I guess a little part of love…

"Anyways, do you like to bake?" I asked.

"Baking's not my thing…" Percy said.

"Come on," I said. "It's Saturday…we can have so much fun!"

And Percy gave in.

"Give baking another chance," I said. "I hate cooking, but-,"

"Fine. Today, we're going to bake so much, but also cook-,"

"But cooking-,"

"Give cooking another chance," he said, smiling.

And this time, I gave in.

"Let's start baking," I said. He snatched Calypso's apron, and I snatched it away from him.

"Don't use hers! Use mine," I said defensively. Percy smirked.

"Why would you even care?"

"Because…" I said. I was speechless. Quick Annabeth! Think of something…

"Because…" I repeated. "Because Calypso doesn't like people touching her apron besides me…so…yeah."

Percy put on my apron. "Peppermint…I love this smell!"

I blushed. The real truth is that Calypso really doesn't care. But I want him to smell peppermint so he can be reminded of me when we bake. Speaking of which, I think I should sew him an apron. Yeah…that would be effective…

"So first," I said. "Hand me the cookbook. I am going to teach you how to make whatever sort of cookie you want."

"Chocolate chip…nah," Percy said. "I've eaten a bit too much of those in the past. Oatmeal…I love them…but I want to try something new…oh, this looks delicious," Percy pointed on a mint chocolate cookie. "Can we make this?"

"Of course," I said. And I just realized that when I passed Percy, his right cheek still smelled like peppermint.

He didn't wipe away my kiss.

I felt like jumping in my bedroom full of joy, but our love isn't official. We'll stick to being friends…just friends…nothing more.

"So, here's the dough," I said. "Use this and start flattening it. What kind of shape do you want the cookies?"

"Just a circle…"

"Okay. Now, my mint chocolate cookies are different. Because the mint is nicely decorated on top."

"Oh," Percy said, rubbing his tummy. "That seems delicious."

"We got to get to work; we have to bake that, so yeah."

And we headed off to work. I added choco mix once he was done, then used the cookie shaper to make a perfect circle. Then, we put them in the oven, ready to be baked.

"Wow…that was kind of fun," Percy said, wiping some of the dough from his face. It smeared, making it worse.

"Come here," I said, taking a napkin, and he came closer. "You smeared the dough all over your face! Come on, let me wipe it…just give me a sec…so sticky…alright. There, you got your face nicely wiped."

Percy smiled.

"I thought it erased. Thanks."

"Welcome."

And soon I sat down on my rocking chair, reading a book.

"So…" Percy said, sitting on a couch. "You love to bake, do you?"

"I do," I said, closing my book. "I love to get ideas from magazines and stuff. I bake Calypso's birthday cake every year, all from inspiration of her. She is so creative!"

"I think you're more creative," Percy said.

"And what's your reasoning?"

"Well," Percy stated. "It's kind of obvious…but like Calypso…I've only really seen her as a mechanic person. There is paintings in the wall…but did she paint them?"

I was silent.

"So she didn't. I don't know about you, but like…I think you're more creative. After all, you love to write and stuff… yeah, and you love to bake…all those things…"

"Thanks…for complimenting me on my hobbies!"

"And can I ask who drew those paintings? They're so…"

"I drew them," I whispered.

"Great job!" Percy said, hugging me. "I'm hugging you of accomplishment. Great job!"

I smiled. Percy is not used to the friend relationship, so he like has to reason everything…that's kind of cute! I love being his friend…I love being his friend…

But the thing that popped my mind was that I would love to be his GIRLfriend.

Now what am I thinking?

"Percy," I asked. This question just popped my mind out of nowhere. "Perhaps…perhaps in your era…"

"2073…yeah…"

"I just wondered…did you have any girl you liked or was going to marry?"

Percy was silent.

"Well…I didn't exactly love this girl…we had an arranged marriage and stuff. I hate her guts. I'm glad I escaped. Her name is Rachel."

"Oh," I said. "Are you going to stay here forever?"

My mind wanted him to.

"Well," Percy said. "I can't."

"Why?" I asked. That just hit me hard. Why isn't he?

"I have a three month span."

"Meaning…"

"Annabeth…my time machine can never last forever. It'll break. I'm taking full research here. If you hadn't noticed, I took a lot of pictures of the buildings, the paintings, the tools, the everything. I don't know about you, but…I kind of miss my era. I feel like after three months, when I come back home, I can be happy."

"Be happy then," I said, smiling though in the inside I was pained so badly. "Go to your era soon."

"Boy, I'd love too," Percy said dreamily. "I missed all the convenient technology…"

And he went on about everything. I listened as if I was eager, but the more and more he talked about how much he missed the place, the more and more I felt hurt. So he doesn't like this era. He still loves 2073. And maybe, he might yearn for his fiancée, Rachel. Soon, I heard a ringing noise that pierced my ears. Usually when I would be reading a book in my rocking chair, and I heard the ringing noise, it would be music to my ears. That would mean I would be baking and making cookies, and serving.

But things are more…how should I say…complicated.

Since my mood was so down, I just stood up, and took out the cookies in the oven. When Percy looked at me with uncertain eyes, I pretended I never stared at him.

"So, you era sounds really cool you know," I said. "Really cool."

"It does," Percy said. "But I feel like my feelings will change. I've stayed for a week already. I know I might be home sick and stuff, but maybe…maybe I'll learn to love 2015."

I hope so.

Oh, I darn hope so.

**Like this chapter? I am going to frequently update, so yeah. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**And here is today's motivation...**

**THERE IS SO MUCH FOR ME TO DISCOVER OF WHO I AM. AND WHEN I DISCOVER PIECES OF MYSELF, SOMETIMES I AM NOT SATISFIED. BUT BE SATISFIED. YOU YOURSELF IS JUST SUCH A WONDERFUL CREATION, LEFT TO BE WONDERED AND LOVED. YOU'RE SUCH A UNIQUE YOU; YOU SHOULD NEVER BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. WHY? BECAUSE YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL CREATION LEFT TO FIND THE PIECES TO MAKE THE WHOLE YOU.**

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my very good readers! This is my tenth chapter, and I have so far 35 reviews! Thank you for making me so happy, and making me at least continue this story! I am very excited to write more on in the future because of all your loving support, and yeah…**

**Please review! And let's get on to the story…**

**Percy POV:**

"And you slice the tomatoes like this," I said, grabbing Annabeth's hand and enclosing her into a hug. My actions were so darn instant! I didn't realize I would do this…

"You slice well," Annabeth said. "I'm horrible at cooking. You sure if I make sandwiches as my first, it'll be fun?"

"Basic cooking can be fun," I said smiling. As she stayed still, I used her hands to slice more tomatoes. I can see a slight blush, and soon I broke free.

"Wow," she said. "How come every single slice is so perfect?"

"I dunno…maybe it's from your beginner skill…"

"Shut up," Annabeth said. "I suck at cooking."

"And I suck at baking."

"You aren't that bad-,"

"I burnt a whole batch of cookies."

"Well, I boiled the soup to long, causing it to overflow and get so hot you couldn't even put the soup in your mouth!"

"Well, maybe we should take more practice."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, smiling again. "That sounds good."

Everything that Annabeth seemed happy of, me too. I missed home. I really did. But when I said those words out loud to Annabeth…they sounded so weird. I just…I don't know…I just kind of liked it here in the era of 2015. I realized that I am more free minded, and that feels really good.

"Done," she said, smiling happily. "Does my sandwich look good?"

And boy it did. All I did was slice the tomatoes. She did the rest.

"Wow…this is just…wow," I said smiling. She smiled at me and said, "I know…I tried so hard!"

And we both giggled. After that, since it was late in the night, Annabeth went into her own bedroom and I did too.

And once I laid down on the mattress, I felt uneasy.

Why can't I date Annabeth? Do we have to stay friends forever?

**Annabeth POV:**

Why can't I date Percy? Do we have to stay friends forever?

But I know that Percy will only consider me as a friend. Nothing else.

Only a friend. Just only a friend. Nothing else.

I snuggled close to the teddy bear Percy gave me. Before I knew it, I heard a knock on the door. I saw Percy with his time machine. He seemed so scared; I saw tears in his eyes.

"Percy-,"

"Can you stay with me?" Percy asked. "I'm really scared."

I nodded. He closed the door.

I opened the curtains, letting the moonlight show.

He sat on the chair.

I patted my bed for him to lay.

He laid down.

I laid down too.

I smiled.

He smiled.

And it ended that way.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "I dreamt that I went back to 2073."

"I thought you loved it there," I whispered.

"Well," he began. "It sometimes can be a nightmare. I don't know how I feel…I really miss 2073, but I can't resist to go because I love it here too."

"Why would you be scared? I know you're strong…you wouldn't be teary eyed for this," I said.

"It's because…well…"

"Because…"

"I'm so afraid…I can't imagine myself leaving here. It is so scary…like, I return to my world forever, and I can never come back…"

"You won't mind…"

"But I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Because even though I've stayed here for a week…even though…I still can't adapt."

I was silent. There was a long period of silence till I stared at his hands and got them. I held them tightly, and Percy stared at me.

"We're friends," I said, not even looking at his eyes. "We can comfort each other."

There was another long period of silence.

"Annabeth…I was just wondering…would you somehow be happy if I'm gone?"

"No," I said. "But if it is the best for you, I would let you go."

"And Annabeth?"

"Mhm?"

"Never mind," he said. "Um…thanks for the comfort."

"My pleasure," I said. And he went away. And when he closed the door, I whispered, "It'll always be my pleasure to help you."

**Percy POV:**

Okay…Percy…lets mind talk for just a minute.

Why did you let that whole…I don't know…perfect time to propose go away? Why did you Percy Jackson? For a couple of minutes, I restlessly tossed back and forth. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I LOVE!" I shouted in pure frustration. "FROSTING…"

And 'frosting' will (for now on…) represent Annabeth. Annabeth knocked on my door.

"Seriously?" she said, bursting into laughter. "I love frosting?"

So she heard. At least she doesn't know what 'frosting' actually meant.

"Yeah," I said. "I really like frosting."

She smiled. "Well, can I join you with your…shoutouts?"

"Sure…" I said. I patted on the bed (is this sort of a friendship thing? If it is, I just scored a point!). She sat down next to me, and she starting shouting out, "I REALLY LOVE PEPPERMINTS!"

"YEAH…AND I LOVE FROSTING!" I spat out again.

"I REALLY LOVE PEPPERMINT!" Annabeth shouted out.

"FROSTING IS THE BEST!"

And we both laughed at our stupidity. Then we both sat there, until Annabeth eyes began to close shut…

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy is my peppermint. I know, that sounded so cheesy, but he makes me flutter! I can't believe he is actually with me! And I can't believe I actually spat out 'I love peppermint!' which basically meant 'I love Percy'. But it sounded so great; how it just came out of my mouth like that. Well, tomorrow I have to work on my café, baking and brewing coffee. Should he help? I wished it could be Saturday already, so we can go to the beach. We can have so much fun there, playing with the sand and waves. It would be incredible.

I cuddled close to Percy's arm.

Of course…this looks as if I'm asleep. But I really am doing this on purpose.

Oh how I love peppermint.

**Like this chapter? I know…the love parts are slow, but I promise you it'll be so fun after a few chapters. Anyways, please review, and here is the motivation for the day:**

**NO ONE CAN DEFINE HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Just want to make a special notice to these five people before I begin:**

**Abooknerdandproud- I am so glad you enjoy my story so far! Thank you for being so supportive!**

**MiyaCook13: You are such a great supporter, reviewing on all my stories! Thank you!**

**The Oracle of Akemi: You are such a great supporter, always giving me motivation on all my stories! Thanks!**

**Hidden Wallflower: Thank you so much for being so nice! Your reviews brighten my day every single time! Thank you for making me feel this way! :D**

**Anyways, let's continue the story. Please review! :D**

**Percy POV:**

The next morning I woke up, I stretched. I checked the clock, which was eight in the morning. But I found a note on the bedside table. It said:

Dear Percy,

I am in the café right now, working. I didn't want to wake you up, because you looked so peaceful, I would feel so bad if I did. Anyways, I got freshly made bagels right in the oven to keep it warm. There is cream cheese in the refrigerator. You can put that with the bagel. Anyways, stay home. Maybe, do something inspiring! You can think of your latest designs, and maybe make a blueprint to show me. I would love that, and I bet that would enlighten me from work. Anyways, have a nice day!

Love,

Annabeth

I smiled, and took out my time machine. On the little safe box I added in the time machine, I placed the note inside. That note will stay with me forever.

Forever and ever and ever.

**Annabeth POV:**

The day was long. I had to bake all over and over again the oatmeal cookies. Mrs. Paisley's children loved the oatmeal cookies; they hogged all of them, but I didn't mind. I was so glad they loved the cookies!

Soon, when I arrived at the door of my apartment, I saw a note stuck out at the door. It read:

Dear Annabeth,

Thank you for making me freshly baked bagels. I first thought you bought them, but I realized the tint of peppermint smell, so I began eating it with happiness. Your bagels taste delicious! Well, since you gave me inspiration to you know…think about my latest designs…I couldn't think of any. But, I baked. Okay, don't laugh at me, but maybe I had kind of burnt a whole batch of cookies. But the second try was perfection. I have the mint chocolate cookies. It's so delicious; I like the way you can make designs with the mint and stuff. Thanks for letting me love to bake. Anyways, if you bake at your café, can I work there? Staying home for an hour was so exhausting! I want to wake up early as you, and work with you. Calypso is snoring away (she must be really tired), and after this note, I am going to sleep too.

Wise Girl, goodnight.

Love,

Percy

I took it off the wall, and kissed the note. Heh…so he baked. As I took out my keys and opened the door, I smelled a minty smell. I walked towards the table where there was mint chocolate cookies. They were adorable, and quite…I don't know, beautiful. I smiled. I sneaked into his bedroom, not even knocking. As I slid inside, I stared at him.

He was snoring away.

"Thank you Percy," I said, sitting right beside him. He laid flat on his back. "Thank you for making me the cookies."

As I was about to touch his forehead, I restricted myself not to. I can't just say that is a friend relationship. He'd at least know that! As I was about to leave, I felt something grasp on my wrists forcefully. I felt another hand grasp my waist, and I actually was flipped over. I got slammed on the mattress, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Percy staring at me.

"Sorry," he said, scolding himself. "I thought you were a stranger. Anyways…what are you doing here?"

Aw man Annabeth. If only you were more silent…

"I was just checking on you. Hey…I didn't see you for the whole day!"

"Did you see the note?"

"Yeah," I said. "Thank you for the cookies."

"No problem. Anyways…I got a call from Grover, and he said he'll be heading here tomorrow."

"Sweet…that would be great," I said. "If you meet him, you guys will be automatic friends. Like, he's a little sensitive, but he's so friendly. And he has a girlfriend named Juniper! Juniper is just so sweet!"

"Well, I want to meet Grover tomorrow. Anyways, you my Wise Girl," said Percy. "Better go sleep. Last night, you accidentally slept on my bed, and I snoozed until it was one o' clock, realizing you were sleeping next to me. So you better go to bed."

"Okay," I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And then, when I arrived at my bedroom, I dressed into my pajamas and slept once I put my whole body on the mattress.

…

I woke up early in the morning again, and began making cookies for Percy for breakfast. When I was done, I took my laptop and ran towards my café. As I opened the door, I met Grover along the way with…wait, with Percy?

"Woke up EXTRA in the morning," Percy smirked.

"Percy-,"

"Now, why don't we go inside?" Percy said, smiling at me. I gently punched his shoulders, causing both of us to laugh. Grover was quite friendly to Percy.

"So Annabeth…thought of any plot?"

"Well, I want to make a touching story. How should our main character be?"

"I don't know," I said. "So…"

And we started discussing from there. Percy spat out random comments that made all us laugh. But soon it was time for us to actually open the café, and in minutes, people buzzed in. Grover said he had to leave; Percy said he'll be an "employee of awesomeness". I laughed when he said that.

"Then what am I?" I asked.

"Oh, you're "The Superior Boss"!"

We both cracked up on that one, and soon I served customers. He helped me brew coffee. We had such a good day until…

"OH PERCY! IT IS SO NICE TO SEE YOU!"

I turned around, facing Drew who was smirking at Percy. He rolled his eyes.

"Hi," Percy said. "Would you like to get anything?"

"I came here for coffee at first," she said, leaning against the cash register. "But now, I'm here for you."

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, gritting his teeth. "What do I say?"

"Drew?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said, starting to glare at me.

"Can I tell you a fact?"

"I have no time to hear a fact."

"Well, if you here this fact, it'll be so important."

"Importance?"

"Percy," I said. "Should I tell you a huge fact that is Percy's emotions right now?"

Drew started to smile. "Tell me. He probably loves me."

"Nope. He hates the guts out of you. The person who actually called the director to kick you out of the group was Percy."

"It!" she stammered. "It was your scheme-,"

"Actually, that would be a good choice," I said. "But…he did it."

"Percy-,"

"Can you go away?" Percy asked calmly. Drew glared, and she started to boil up.

"ANNABETH, YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

And automatically, I was sprayed with whipped cream.

**I know…you might think; where did the whipped cream come from? But let me explain; usually if you go to like Starbucks or something, they have whipped cream that you can ask for, and like Annabeth had whipped cream on the counter, so yeah…she basically took advantage of it. Anyways, please review! And here's the motivation for the day:**

**WHEN YOU'RE SCARED, FIGHT FOR IT. BE BRAVE. WE BELIEVE IN YOU. WE KNOW YOU'RE STRONG. YOU CAN DO IT…**

**Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the****kind reviews; and I also wanted to thank all my readers for taking their personal time to read my story. It means a lot to me; and I also realized that I should say this every single time, because I really do thank you, and that is something that is needed to be said.****This chapter is going to quite…how should I say…it's going to be humorous as I said in the last chapter. Anyways, let's get on to the story!**

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth was silent at first. But then she spoke even though whipped cream was all over her face, "Drew, I apologize. As a customer-,"

"Woah woah woah," I said. Everybody was watching. "Drew…you don't do that!"

"Percy…I'm so sorry…"

And she hugged me.

I managed to pull her away, until I saw a group of teenage boys trying to snap a photo of Annabeth. Before they ever did, I hugged her head, causing them to not take a photo.

"Move it you-,"

"I have the right to call the police on your actions, you know that right?"

"Of taking a photo? That's so lame-,"

"It's not that…actually, that's not what I was actually thinking!"

"Then what is it?" the boys asked, getting confused.

"You seriously don't know?" I asked, starting to think that their minds are only full of air.

"Umm…what?"

"Okay, let me TRY to explain this through your thick skulls," I said. Everybody laughed. "I have the right to call the police for your unnecessary use of language to an employee. So you better off go-,"

"That is so lame!" all of them snickered.

I pointed up the board. "This policy shows that we can have rights to not serve all customers."

"What the-,"

"You are waiting in line. We will not serve you for this day. You better go to another café."

And with all the boys grumbling, they trudged out of the room. When I pulled away from Annabeth, I saw Drew about to give her another squirt of whipped cream on her whole shirt. I had to go.

I hugged her, and all the whipped cream came on the back of my shirt.

"Oh my gosh…Percy-,"

"Drew…can you come in here a sec?"

Drew cautiously went through the mini gate, and came here.

"Annabeth…come here too. I kind of need you on this…"

"Okay…"

"Drew…we're best friends, right?"

"Of course," Drew said, suddenly getting dreamy eyed. I touched her chin. Everybody was cheering, saying 'GO DREW!'. As I got some whipped cream out Annabeth's face, she didn't notice. She was looking at the crowd, waving as if she was some superstar.

"So Drew," she said. "I want to do something for you…"

And she closed her eyes.

**Annabeth POV:**

I also closed my eyes, waiting Percy to kiss Drew.

Everybody was wrong.

Because people started to laugh. As I opened my eyes, I saw Percy saying, "Drew…aw…this looks such like a wonderful masterpiece!"

Whipped cream was smeared on her face. "Percy!"

"How about a little more?" he said. And he took off all of my whipped cream (wow…that's just really good…) and smeared it all over Drew's face.

"Percy…how can you…"

"We're friends. Oh Drew…I was just doing this for fun…"

Then Drew laughed things off. "Oh…as friends…"

"As friends…" Percy said very sarcastically. Oh, before you go…"

Drew stared at Percy if there was one more hope of a kiss.

"You forgot to add the sprinkles," Percy said. He saw the sprinkle jar and sprinkled them all over her face.

"PERCY!"

"We're friends bro," Percy said, smirking. And she went away. But before she left, she said, "Beware Annabeth. You'll never have Percy…EVER!"

And when she left, there was a period of silence. Then Calypso came. "Anyone wants…man, what is wrong with your face Annabeth?"

"Calypso…you-,"

"Yep. I'll take care of it here; you can go help wash Annabeth up."

And Percy got my wrists, and dragged me towards the kitchen. As I sat there in awe of what Percy did for me, he took a napkin and began wiping my face.

"It's okay," he said. I just stared at him.

"Why are you helping me this bad? You could've kept your reputation in tact-,"

"I don't care about reputation anymore. I don't care about being that genius in 2073. All I now care about is…"

"Is…" I said, waiting for his answer.

"All I care about is being friends with you."

I smiled. "You're so happy about this friend thing, aren't you?"

Percy nodded.

"Well, so far you're being a really good friend…"

"Really?" Percy asked with a very happy smile.

"You bet," I said. "Anyways, turn around."

"Why?"

"You got whipped cream too! Turn around!"

And he did. I wiped away all of whipped cream, and he smiled.

"Well…today really was a long day."

"I know," I said. I was wiping my nose, but a bit of frosting from the napkin accidentally came on top of my mouth. Before I can ever take it off, Percy held both of my wrists. Percy quickly took a napkin and wiped it off. Then, he closed his eyes, and he kissed me. I first was so shocked, but I closed my eyes.

How I described in my stories when someone kissed, I always wrote that butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I felt that way right now, but there was something different. It was…I don't know…it was a feeling that made me feel so special. I didn't care of Drew's torments that always existed in my life since I ever wrote professionally. I didn't care about my embarrassment up there. It was just Percy, and his lips kissing me slowly. I never kissed anyone…well, besides Grover…but I only gave Grover a peck on the cheek. He's like my brother…so that's that. But it was never for love. Grover also thinks that way. But…for Percy…I am thinking everything is possible. I feel like this year won't be bad. And I don't know why I am feeling this.

We never pulled apart. It felt like our mouths were glued together. But I didn't mind. I just wanted to uncover more of this feeling with Percy.

Then, he pulled away.

We stared at each other. My eyes widened, and his just stared at me calmly. Then, it shifted to embarrassment and just…I don't know how I can see his face as.

"I'll…I'll be…I'll be going…"

And he ran away.

**Isn't is so cute? I've always waited for this day! Like forever! This time, I realized I wanted to slow down the love, and actually make things you know…realistic, so yeah. YAY! They kissed…I know that you might think that Percy is like…why would he pull away…but he never knew love…it'll explain in the next chapter. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Here is the motivation for the day:**

**YOUR TALENTS MEAN SOMETHING. SHOW IT OUT TO THE WORLD. DON'T BE ASHAMED; SHOW IT!**

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter; just saying, it's going to be very cute…**

**Percy POV:**

For the few days, everything was silent. Annabeth ran her café, while I decorated cupcakes. As she came in to check, all she did was stare at me. I was speechless. And every time she would go away, I'd touch my lips.

Because the reason I'm not speaking to her is because I am awed.

She made me kiss her. She didn't kiss me…I kissed her! And there is no excuse I can make.

Basically, I sort of confessed the way I loved her.

It happened so instantly; the way she stared at me, her saying that I'm a really good friend. That blew me up. I needed her.

So I kissed her.

And since then, I've only been focused on decorating cupcakes, cakes, and cake pops. But mostly, I was touching my lips, staring out of the café window, looking at my peripheral vision. And all I saw was Annabeth's stare…and I felt like she was staring deep at my soul.

Deep at my soul.

As if she was an angel. She makes me feel so fluttery. I have to make a move…

But how?

I don't know anything about love. But then, something popped in my brain. Annabeth loved my note I wrote on the wall. Should I do something romantic like that?

Romantic. Instead of making or buying her things, I would rather just right a simple note. I sneaked a piece of paper, and drew a simple flower. Then, I wrote the letter.

And I realized that it was winter.

Winter…how strange is that? I just realized that today it was snowing. I guess all of my work I was doing made me so distracted. As I stared at the snow, I stared at Annabeth. She was laughing with a customer, and her laugh…she's so pretty in any way I see her as. She's too beautiful…

I wish I can kiss her again.

I realized that I kept ignoring her so I wouldn't get thoughts of kissing her. She probably would hate me.

"I love frosting," I muttered under my breath. And right there I saw Annabeth walk towards me. When I looked at the register area, there was Calypso.

"Hey," she said, sitting on a chair across from me. "Percy…can I ask you a question?"

I was silent.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"What?"

"After…not to mention…but the kiss…"

That made me sad. Maybe she thinks me just as a friend.

"I don't know about you…but I didn't mind about the kiss," she said. I stared up. She was giving me a small smile.

She breathed, her hair tied up into a messy ponytail, a few strands already on her face. "I want you back Percy. I seriously don't want one kiss to ruin everything."

So she still wanted to be friends.

"I…okay," she continued, breathing a little uncomfortably. "Percy…you…never mind."

Say it Annabeth. I feel like she was going to say something meaningful about our relationship. But she pushed it across, and sighed.

"I want to be friends," she said. "I don't want to grow farther apart from you."

Her grey eyes looked pleading. I stared at her.

"I…" I said. "Okay…sorry about the kiss…"

"Hey," she said, holding my hands warmly. "It's okay. I don't mind…"

I stared at her. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her. And then out of the blue, she squished my cheeks.

"You need to smile!" she said, making my cheeks grow upward. I managed to smile just a little bit, and she laughed.

"You got to smile," she said. When she smiled, it looked so natural. Even if she was trying…

"Anyways," I said. "About the story…"

"You gave me inspiration," she said excitedly. "I'm making…a love story."

"And how does love relate to me?" I asked out of confusion. I don't know anything about love.

"Well…I wanted to make a girl and a boy liking each other, but their relationship stumbles every single time!"

That sounded so much like us.

"Sounds good," I said, smiling.

"Finally," she said. "You're smiling."

We both laughed, and we went into the kitchen.

"Nice job on decorating all of this," she said.

"AW! Thanks!" I said.

"I was planning to go to the beach-,"

"In this cold weather?"

"Well…actually, not to hang out. The weather was okay for the past few days, so it was okay. But now…everything is snowy in this winter…"

"Well…we can have fun though, right?"

"Yeah. I know you might call me such a girly girl, but I love to knit."

"Cool. I actually find that intriguing."

"Because…"

"Because my grandmother used to knit, and like the pattern with the yarn is just so intriguing. Someone can make masterpiece with two sticks and yarn."

"They're not just sticks," I laughed.

"Oh whatever! I am horrible at definitions of those stuff. I just think the pattern at the end is intriguing."

She smiled.

"Did you take any pictures of anything that is so different in 2015?"

"Yep. Grover snapped a few pictures for me. He's right now roaming around, taking pictures."

"In the cold?"

"No, his house."

I laughed. "Right. His house…"

And soon Calypso came in smiling. "Hey Percy! Okay, let me now formally talk to you. Hi! I'm Calypso," she said.

"Oh hello Calypso," I said.

"Well, Annabeth, how's your..ahem…cr-,"

"So…" she blocked her mouth, giving Calypso a glare. She put her hands up, and said, "Well, adios!"

And she left.

I stared at her. Cr…that could mean crush! I'm not that dumb to not figure that out. What if I'm not her crush?

I felt glum. But despite that, Annabeth will always be my friend.

Always.

**Annabeth POV:**

"We did great everybody!" I said, yawning. Calypso was already at the mechanics, almost coming home. And Percy just smiled at me, and yawned.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to write?"

"I don't feel like writing today…weirdly," I said. Which was totally weird, because I would write any time I got.

"What are you going to do?"

"Knit."

"Alright…I'll go to bed. I am totally worn out about all that decorating…"

And he was asleep.

As I sat on my rocking chair, I began knitting. My belly was so full from Percy's surprise baking dinner. I'm getting really proud he can bake one cookie without burning it. As I knitted, I realized that I already have so many scarves.

This one is going to be for Percy.

My superior peppermint.

"I LOVE FROSTING!" I heard Percy shout. I don't know why he keeps saying that, but it was fun at first…until I interpreted 'peppermint' as Percy.

"I REALLY LOVE PEPPERMINT!" I shouted back.

My ultimate peppermint…my awesome crush…I think I really like you Percy.

I think I really do.

**There comes the feelings! Okay, I told you this is a cute chapter! Well, please review! And here are the motivation for the day:**

**YOU ARE THE BRIGHTEST STAR THAT EVERYBODY LOVES AND CHERISHES. REMEMBER THAT.**

**Well, please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup everybody! Well, here's the next chapter of ****The Time Machine****!**

**Percy POV:**

It was Friday, and Annabeth and I were busy in the café. People buzzed around more often since it was winter, and the café was so cozy. I can see business men and women all typing on their computers, or couples eating coffee together. I saw kids begging their parents to buy them desserts, or friends that were chatting excitedly. As I was decorating a cake pop, a little boy came to me.

"Hello mister. How much do the cake pops cost?"

"They cost fifty cents."

"Aw man," the little boy said. "Annie, it's too much to afford."

Afford? What do they mean by that?

"Aw man!" I heard a girl who started to get all angry. "It's the new year, and nothing is good for us!"

"Come on Annie…no need to get angry," the boy said, dragging her sister towards the door.

"But a new year should have new hope Alex! We now live in the streets-,"

"Hush Annie!" I heard the guy named Alex say sternly.

"Let's go," she said. But before they left, I ran towards the kitchen, getting the batch of freshly baked cake pops.

"Wait!" I said, but they went out the door. I ran towards them, the snow making the two children shiver. I got them by the hand, letting the scream until they saw me.

"Mister…what are you doing here? And why are the cake pops out here in the cold?"

"I want to deliver these to your parents."

"But we have no parents," Alex said, getting teary eyed. "I only have Annie and the newborn baby named Avery."

"Come in. Where's Avery?"

"She…right! We left her in there!"

We shared a nice, sweet chuckle, and then I led them inside. As they were warming themselves on the fireplace, I saw Annabeth who was staring at the children with such sad eyes.

"Give them the cake pops."

"I already planned to."

"They remind me so much of me…"

"Wait…what?"

"NOTHING!" Annabeth said, quickly changing the subject. After I serve this customer, I'll make them nice hot chocolate."

"Alright," I said. For the first time, I've cared about those children. They meant something to me. As I gave them cake pops, they munched with pure pleasure.

"Thank you mister," Alex said, his face bright as the firelight.

"Call me Percy," I said.

"Mr. Percy-,"

"Just call me Percy," I said. Alex smiled.

"Ahem…Percy…"Alex said, smiling. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"I…" I was silent.

"Is it because you pity us? We don't accept pity," Annie said.

"It's not because of that," I said. "It's just that…I don't know…you guys need this. It's not pity…you guys deserve to be happy. I'm doing this because I want you to be happy."

Those words felt so good.

"Thank you Percy!" Alex and Annie shined. The little baby smiled, and soon Annabeth came, sitting down.

"Enjoying the meal?"

"Yeah…this café is so beautiful!" Annie beamed.

"Well you have fun eating your cake pops."

"Aren't you supposed-,"

"I called Calypso. She gladly accepted."

"Alright."

"Hey," Annabeth said. "Do you guys want me to get milk for the baby? And maybe I can rummage some food…maybe applesauce…"

"Thank you," Alex said.

As she went to the kitchen, I took Alex's hand. "Alex…promise me you'll make a difference to this world."

Alex nodded, a beautiful gleam in his eyes.

"I want to be an architect," Annie said.

"Well you be one," I said, squishing her cheeks.

Annabeth came back, and she told me to feed the baby applesauce.

"I love peppermint," she whispered in my ear. How random.

**Annabeth POV:**

That was so instant! Why did I whisper that in his ear?

When they were done, and the café was closed, Calypso said she was going to meet Leo. But for me…I just stayed there. Percy was playing a lot with Annie, while I was hugging Alex who snuggled close to me. As I smiled at him, I told him, "You want to live here?"

"Live…here?"

"We'll feed you. You don't need to eat cake pops every single time. We'll make you real food."

Alex beamed. "This is too much to ask miss."

"I'm Annabeth," I said. "You can call me that."

"Annabeth…miss…uh…you sure?"

"I am really sure. Well…I can put you in the living room, letting you sleep in the ground…no this is so bad," I said. "You can't just sleep on the-,"

"Miss Annabeth…I am asking too much. I will sleep in the ground with Annie. Avery…I just want her to be comfortable. Momma told me before she died to protect Annie and Avery no matter what it costs, and to give them comfort every single part of their lives. I'll give Annie comfort by making her funny jokes, and for Avery, a comfortable living."

"You are an amazing brother, you know that don't you?" I said teary eyed. He touched me real bad.

"Thank you. I try extra hard."

I kissed his forehead, who immediately blushed. "You're such a gentleman. I like that."

He beamed, and we all walked back home. As I started setting pillows to make them comfortable to sleep on the carpet of the living room floor, Percy helped me too. I put the fireplace intact, and told them a few ground rules. Of course all of them obeyed, and soon they were tucked into bed.

"Goodnight Percy," I said. I stared at him, and he hugged me. I froze there.

"Annabeth…thank you."

"For…"

"For being the most warm hearted person I had ever met."

Those words meant a lot to me. As Percy went into his room, I felt a hand clasp my wrists tightly. It was Annie, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Please soothe my dreams," she said, crying softly. Alex was already into bed, and so was Avery.

"Come on," I said, and dragged her to my room. As she sat on my lap, I sang her a soothing lullaby. She didn't seem to sleep, but her tears were gone. I wiped every one of them. As I hugged her close, she whispered, "Perhaps…" she said, suddenly giggling. "Is Percy your husband?"

Okay…what?

"Um no actually. Why?"

"I don't know…I feel like Percy likes you," Annie said, blushing furiously.

"And that is?"

"While you were in the kitchen, he was talking to Alex. But then he kept turning around as if he was looking for you."

"Maybe he was just trying to tell me to hurry up," I said.

"But when you were there, and he was hanging around with me, he kept blabbing how beautiful I was just like you."

"He compared me as beautiful? I'm not-,"

"Miss Annabeth….you are. I want to be exactly like you…except I have brown straight hair while you have princess like curls."

"Like your description about my hair…quite…descriptive…"

"I always wanted to become a writer in my life."

"Same here…" I said.

"Well he likes you miss Annabeth. Remember that."

And as she smiled, soon she decided to sleep. I gave her a peck on the forehead, making her blush so badly. When she fell asleep, I went to bed.

Did he think I was that beautiful.

"I love you Percy," I whispered. And instead of sleeping, I began knitting a scarf…

**Like this chapter? I thought it really was cute; Annie, Alex, and Avery are just so cute! Well, please review! And here is the motivation for the day:**

**NO ONE CAN DEFINE THE BEAUTY OF YOU.**

**Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15! Enjoy everybody! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Clink, clink, clink! The time machine beeped softly under the bed. As I pulled it out, it gave me a span saying 2 ½ month here.

Two weeks already passed so quickly.

And for the rest of the 2 ½ months left, I will be afraid of when I am to go back…

…

My eyes fluttered open. I can hear the chattering voices of the three and Annabeth.

"You go play with Calypso," she said. "But before you go, wear this."

And she wrapped around scarves on the little girl's neck.

"You stay warm." And then she wrapped Alex a scarf.

And she wrapped a beautiful knitted blanket on the baby. "I'll take care of Avery. Have fun!"

They waved good bye, and soon they left.

"So Percy," Annabeth said, facing me with the most beautiful eyes ever seen. "You waken up very late."

"Very sorry," I said. She smiled, and dragged me forward.

"We can take care of Avery," Annabeth said. "But we can also have fun."

"Of course," I admitted.

She started taking out a box. "So, I've been knitting a lot yesterday…"

"I can see," I replied.

"And I couldn't help but make one for you too," Annabeth said. She revealed a navy blue scarf. She began wrapping it around my neck. But when she touched the tip of the scarf, she yanked it, making my face so close to hers. I breathed in her smell; peppermint. As I stared at her eyes, she was staring at my lips. I cupped her cheeks. She stared at me, beginning to blush real bad.

"Sorry about my impulse," she said.

"I seriously don't mind you know," I said.

"Well," she said.

And awkwardly, I kissed her on the lips. She froze, her eyes slowly closing. Mine already was closed, and soon I felt arms wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her too, basically encircling a hug. As we both kissed, Annabeth cupped my cheeks, and broke the kiss.

She smiled at me, and then she began pecking my cheeks and the tip of my nose.

We never even dared say a word. I knew after this kiss everything was going to get awkward again, but weirdly, my feelings boosted up. I became stronger than ever. I will try my best to impress her.

But how? I don't know anything about love.

Then, I kissed her again, letting her closer her eyes. I hugged her closer, and she kissed me softly. As I kissed her softly too, I just felt…

I seriously don't know.

The only things encircling in my brain was machines, inventions, and deception.

She gave me love, hope, happiness.

Which world do I mourn for?

2015.

But the saddest thing that will happen is that I only have 2 ½ months left before I am put back into 2073.

And the thing that has given me nightmares was going away from Annabeth.

**Annabeth POV:**

Alex and Annie were having so much fun. They were playing a karaoke contest. Calypso had a set of microphones and a PC setter for our TV for the karaoke, so we buzzed that on, and they sang Row Row Row Your Boat. They sang all sorts of kid songs, which was so adorable.

This seemed like the perfect life anyone would ask for.

Percy will stay here forever, right?

"You'll stay with me forever, right?"

"Yeah," Percy said, but I can feel just a tingling feeling of no truth.

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

And I snuggled close to Percy.

…

For the past few days, I was uncomfortable. I didn't feel like Percy was keeping his promise. Even with just saying promise, things didn't work for me.

When Percy was playing with them, I sneaked into his room.

Okay, I know disturbing someone else's privacy was wrong. But I had to uncover his discomfort. That way, I can soothe things out.

I heard a little clinking noise. I followed it until I reached under the bed, uncovering the most beautiful machine ever. And I guess it was the time machine.

"Oh my," I said. I shakily touched it, and it blurred into life. As I stared at the machine, everything was so beautiful except one thing.

2 ½ MONTH SPAN, it read.

I quickly put it under the bed, and silently crept out of his room. As I stared at Percy who was laughing, I ran towards my room, hugging my knees. I dared not to shed even a drop of a tear. As I just looked out at the snowy window, Calypso came in, and stared at me.

"Hey bro…you okay?" Calypso said, walking towards me.

"Yeah," I said calmly.

"You're not acting normal. What's wrong?"

I can trust her. She was my friend since kindergarden.

"I…um…just looking out at the window-,"

"Shut the crap up. Tell me."

"It's about Percy."

"I thought you were happy about everything…perhaps-,"

"No…it's just…you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Promise," Calypso said.

"He's from the future."

"What?"

"He's from the future."

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm repeating this…he's from the future."

"You lied to me didn't you?" Calypso said sternly. "You said he was your writing buddy-,"

"I'm sorry!" I said, and tears started to fall down. Calypso softened up, and hugged me.

"Annabeth…you never cried. What's wrong?"

What's wrong?

"I…he has this time machine," I began.

"Well that seems dangerous. I am not going in that guest room!"

"Shut up," I said, which made both of us laugh. She wiped my tears with her shirt sleeve. "But he has this span until I don't know…until he leaves or something…"

"How long?"

"2 ½ months long."

"Annabeth…I'm so sorry."

"Leo and you can stay forever together, but for me…he's going to be gone this fast."

"It's okay," Calypso said, hugging me close. As a few droplets of tears fell down, I stared at the window, dreading for even another minute to pass

**So…how do you like this chapter? I know…really sad, but at the same time really cute. I know you guys might think: when is Percy asking Annabeth out?**

**Later…**

**Just later.**

**Anyways, here's the motivation for the day:**

**EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE SCREWED THINGS UP, YOU CAN ALWAYS FIX THEM.**

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey hey! Here comes ****The Time Machine!**

**Okay, that introduction was lame, but anyways, thank you readers once again for supporting me. It's an honor to write for you. Anyways, please take the time to read this chapter! And don't forget to review! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Alex and Annie helped out a lot in the café. For the whole week, I had fun with Annabeth, Annie, and Alex. Strangely, Annabeth smiled at me, but always in such a glum way. Her smile wasn't enchanting anymore.

"You alright?" I asked her tonight, when the children were sleeping, while Avery was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm fine," she said calmly.

"You're not," I said.

"I am," she said, still calm.

"Tell me."

"I'm fine," Annabeth said staring at me an intense stare, making me freeze.

"Tell me. We're friends."

"It's nothing!" Annabeth said. I can hear Calypso's snore.

"I know you…you're lying."

"Well can I tell the truth?"

I was silent.

"I'm fairly annoyed that you aren't minding your own business!"

"Excuse me?"

"I am telling you it is okay! Can't you listen for once?"

"Annabeth, I was just trying-,"

"Just go!" Annabeth shouted!

"Fine," I said, angrily. "I'm going to text Drew."

"With who's permission?"

"Mine. I am going to head to Grover's house, and I am going to pack all my belongings towards there!"

Annabeth was silent.

"Yeah, how does that feel? Am I giving you space?"

"You're so immature-,"

"Well you too!" I stated.

"Percy!"

"I'm going," I said, heading towards the guest room. I started to pack all my belongings, and stuffing them in the little safe of the time machine. I saw through the window, and it was pouring rain. The snow was still there, but it stopped, and now it is raining.

"I'm leaving," Percy said.

"Then go!" Annabeth dared.

I'm not letting my guard down.

I left.

I slammed it shut, and started running down. As the pouring rain fell down, I crept into the corner, pressing the waterproof button. It clicked, and I went towards the rain.

As I ran, I was already drenched. I didn't even look back.

I ran until I heard a little hand grasp my hand.

"Don't go Mister Percy…please…"

I turned around, facing Alex.

"Alex! Get out of the rain-,"

"I'll get sick. I'll just do whatever it takes to bring you back home."

"ALEX-,"

"PLEASE MISTER!" Alex shouted through the rain. I hugged him, letting more rain splash towards me. He was protected, and he was getting warm.

"Warmer?"

"Yeah…but still cold," Alex said.

"Just go back. Please…"

"Come with me," Alex said.

"I'll-,"

"Don't lie to me Mister Percy. You had a fight with Miss Annabeth. Don't break her heart…please."

"Alex-,"

"You don't know her life," Alex said as if he knew her life.

"You don't know her life-,"

"Annie told me. Annie won Annabeth's heart for real. She has such a brokenhearted story; and she needs you to enlighten it."

"Did she say so?"

"No, but every time she looks at you…she really likes you. I can see that."

"Alex…we're just friends. She can't possibly-,"

"She does Mister Percy. Trust me, I know."

"Alex, go back. NOW."

"Mister Percy-,"

"You know the streets well, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Go-,"

"You can't just leave me here Mister Percy!" Alex cried. "You are my superhero. I want to be exactly like you. I want to be a genius."

Now wait a moment. How does he know my label in 2073?

"Don't lie you aren't," Alex cried harder. The rain drenched both of us, but I was more drenched him. "I know the time machine. I know all of this."

"By Annabeth?"

"No, it's your actions. You are kind, but you observe a lot of things. And I know that you're from the past because of the clinking noise everyday. Sorry for the privacy part, but I was annoyed one night, so I snuck into your room and found out that. It's an amazing creation."

"Alex, go back-,"

"Please don't leave me," Alex said, starting to cry again. Please don't. If you leave me…I'll…I'll…I'll cry."

Adorable.

"Alex…please don't do this to me."

"Don't be a jerk," Alex said. "Just because of a stupid fight, you guys come up to this."

I stared down at the rain splattering. I did feel ashamed of myself. But it would be shameless of me to just go knock at Annabeth's door with Alex saying that I wanted forgiveness.

"It's shameless of me-,"

"Annabeth is worried sick of you."

"Did she call you-,"

"No. I sneaked out. Annie knows too."

"Alex-,"

"If it risks me to put you back together with Miss Annabeth, I will do so."

I kissed the forehead of the little boy. As he hugged me, I see a radiant light that blinds my eyes.

"ALEX! ALEX!"

We both froze. As the light got dimmer than ever, I heard someone curse, "Stupid flashlight!"

And then I saw the figure run towards me.

It was Annabeth for sure, and when she stared at me with Alex, Alex ran up to her.

"Miss Annabeth-,"

"Alex…why did you?" Annabeth said, tears in her eyes. "Never do that again."

He was silent.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Alex said. I soon saw Calypso, and he ran towards her. They ran together, away from the rain. As I stared at her, Annabeth had tears falling down.

"JERK!" Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth-,"

"What kind of person leaves someone like that?" Annabeth screeched.

"Annabeth-,"

"JERK! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS CRYING BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID FIGHT! WHAT LED YOU TO THINK THIS WAY? DO YOU PERHAPS HAVE FEEILNGS FOR DREW? AM I JUST SOME SECOND RESORT?"

"Annabeth-,"

"You pushed me aside, not even realizing how I feel for you," Annabeth said. "Go to Grover and live a happy life! Just as you implied to."

"Annabeth-,"

"You stupid idiot!" she cried.

Then she ran up to me, and kissed me passionately. I kissed her too, and I twirled her around while we kissed. I can't believe I had made such a big deal out of things.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I really am."

Annabeth whispered, "Don't ever leave me again. Ever."

"Ever…"

"Don't ever leave me. Promise?"

"Promise."

**I know…really stupid fight, but I just wanted to put it there. Anyways, please review! And here is the motivation for the day:**

**YOUR PERSONATLITY IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PART OF YOU.**

**Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! This is the next chapter of The Time Machine; just want to thank all my readers for being so spectacular; enjoy! :D And please review! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

"Tell me," Percy said the next day. Alex was snoring because he was sick, and the medicine made him quite sleepy. "Tell me…what was your past?"

I was silent.

"Who told you that I had a dark past?" I asked.

"Alex," he replied.

I chuckled. "Seriously Alex?"

"Tell me."

"Okay," I said. "I trust you."

Percy gave me a weak smile. He was also sick, because of the cold rain last night.

"My dad was a great man," I said, and I was drifted off to my memories. "He was a strong worker; and he loved me so much."

"Wow…you're lucky to not have a father who nags at you every single day!"

"Anyways, my dad was an architect. He built many beautiful houses, etc. We lived in a perfect home, and were the perfect family. But then…" tears fell down on my cheeks. "Everything ruined."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"My father was quite popular with constructing buildings," I said, wiping a few tears. "My father never talked about his work, but I observed everything. And I soon I realized that there was an anonymous person who hates my dad. And boy, I tried to protect him. I always packed in every sort of safety gear in case the anonymous person came to hurt my dad. But then one day, when I was happy and I was getting an award on the best writer of the year…he died."

"But how?"

"Soon, detectives came. They realized that someone must've destroyed the building. And soon the anonymous person was found. I don't know his name, but he was in jail forever. That's what they said at least in the news."

Tears ran down my cheeks. He wiped them again with his thumb.

"And since then…everything changed. How can a seven year old control the whole family? My mom was devastated. She didn't bother do anything, but just stare at the window crying. Malcom tried his best…but…"

"Keep going," he said soothingly.

"He died," I said. "He died…and it was all my fault."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If…if only I could protect him…if I only could've saved him from his cancer-,"

"That's not your fault Annabeth!" Percy said, and wrapped his arms around me.

"It is. If only I could've gained up more of the fee…if I knew he had cancer, I could've brought him to the hospital. But I didn't. And it's all my fault for not realizing that."

"Annabeth-,"

"I can never forgive myself! Sometimes, I think of Malcom…once you came…" I said. "You made me escape my dread. Thank you."

I smiled. "So Calypso couldn't even heal you?"

"She tried so hard," I said. "She was my life buddy. She was the daughter of our teacher. We met…blah blah blah, and we were best friends."

"Calypso did a good job," Percy whispered.

"I know she did," I said, but more tears fell down. "If I only could've saved him…"

"Annabeth-,"

"I COULD'VE PROTECTED HIM!" I cried, and Percy hugged me very close. I cried under his arms, and he stroked my hair.

"It's okay," he said. "It was never your fault. And it'll never be."

"I've never really shared my life to anyone besides Alex, Annie, and Calypso. It's…I don't know, it's so strange to tell my life to someone. But at the same time, it feels so good to let my sadness or anger out to someone. Thank you."

I smiled. "Continue."

"After Malcom died, Mom became more sensitive than ever," I continued, and this is the part when I clenched my fists. "We were now on the streets. We lived behind a dumpster, or a bush, or anything that can hide us really well. Well, my mom wasn't a really good caretaker, because she began yelling at me for every small mistake I did. Of course I was stressed out, and we had many fights. But finally, I realized that my mom did this to make me into a better and stronger person. When she died, I cried so badly. She died out of sickness too…"

"Annabeth…this is getting too sad!" Percy said.

"Well, I was an orphan. Of course I didn't want to be in a foster home. So while the cops were searching for me, I hid. Then, Calypso's Dad adopted me. And now…I'm basically her sister."

"Really?"

"Really," I said. "But nothing can erase my past. I owe Calypso something."

"ANNABETH! CAN YOU MAKE PANCAKES? YOU KNOW I SUCK AT MAKING EM!"

"Coming!" I shouted. Knew it was Calypso.

"This is how I owe her thanks," I said. And with a hug from Percy, I left the room.

**Percy POV:**

That same night, I thought to myself many things.

Annabeth needs me. If I'm not there for her, she's going to be miserable

I also realized that 2015 suits me. 2073 makes me stressed out and unhappy.

Those two things bother me so much. Am I actually receiving this much thought and love? Annabeth loves me, Alex and Annie loves me, and even Avery loves me. Calypso is a good friend; and Grover is the best bro (though I met him once). Do I have the courage to leave all those people behind?

I crept under the bed, seeing the screen.

2 MONTH SPAN

And if people saw that, they might just think oh, for you to come back.

But it isn't.

It's more dangerous than that. Because I have one decision to change everything.

…

The next day, Calypso volunteered to help out at the café with her friend Piper and Hazel. Annabeth stayed home, taking care of me, who was almost healed from a really bad coughing fit, and Alex who is getting healthier and healthier. Yeah…if I had to say one thing about my immune system…it isn't that strong as Alex's.

"Mister Percy," Annie said one day. "This is for you."

And it was such an adorable drawing of all three; Alex, Avery, and her.

"Promise you'll keep this drawing forever."

"I promise."

And she left.

I am keeping so much promises that are to be kept.

**Hey everybody! I feel so bad not updating yesterday; as you all know, it was Easter…yeah, and so I was just relaxing. Anyways, I got this chapter updated today, so hope you like it! And here is the motivation for the day:**

**DON'T TRY TO COMPARE YOURSELF TO OTHER PEOPLE. YOU HAVE TO NOTICE THAT YOU ARE SO SPECIAL, AND THAT SOMETIMES, THE UNIQUE PEOPLE ARE HARD TO FIND. THAT UNIQUE CHARACTEREISTIC IS BEAUTIFUL; SO CHANGING YOURSELF ISN'T WORTH THE TRY.**

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! I am going to be writing chapter 18! Okay, just did, but anyways…hi! Thank you guys for reading my story! I am still so appreciative of your kind support and stuff; anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

A week passed by very quickly. Annie and Alex were having so much fun baking with Percy (I can't believe he burnt the cookies again!), while I was making funny faces to make Avery laugh. Soon, I had to bake the cookies (yeah…that's Percy! Just joking…), and Annie, Alex, Percy, and I were munching on them. I fed Avery bits of the cookies, and she loved it.

"I always wanted to taste oatmeal cookies," Alex mumbled while munching. "This one is the best!"

"That's because this is the only oatmeal you had eaten in your life!" Annie corrected.

"Right," Alex blushed. And then, Annie smiled.

"Alex is-,"

"Anyways," Alex said, hastily covering Annie's mouth. "Thank you for taking care of us. Are you going to adopt us?"

Adopt? I never thought about that.

"Yeah, are you going to adopt us?" Annie chimed with him. Man, I have to make a quick answer…

"Of course. I would love to adopt you guys."

"YAY!" Annie said, but accidentally tipped off her chair, falling to the ground. Alex gasped, and I helped her up. She was crying, and I quickly wiped her tears. Thoughts came to me, how Dad would wipe my tears when I was frustrated or hurt whether emotionally or physically hurt. I felt like I took Dad's position, and Annie was me.

"It's okay," I said soothingly, cradling her to me. Alex came up to her, and gave her a cookie.

"OOH! COOKIE!" Annie said cheerfully. As she bit into the cookie, she yawned.

"This place is so cozy!" Annie sighed.

"I know," I said, and soon Percy came.

"Sup!" Percy said, holding Avery.

"Well anyways," I said, giving a soft kiss on Annie's forehead. "It's past nine, and I want you all energized for the next week! Time for bedtime!"

"Miss Annabeth," Alex asked. "If you don't mind, can you read us a bed time story? Momma never read them to us. She would just tuck us into bed. Please?"

I stared at them, and my heart broke. They never ever had slept with a story pictured in their mind, and dreams of personal adventures in the book. As I sat close to them, Annie yawned, and cheered.

I took out a book, and began reading. Annie loved the princess, while Alex pretended he was the knight in shining armor. Soon they fell fast asleep, and I kissed both of their foreheads.

"Goodnight," I said. And when I rose up, I bumped into Percy.

"Ssh," I said. "Don't make me surprised like that. I could've screamed my lungs out."

"Sorry," Percy smirked. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Oh…nothing in particular," I said.

"Well, you go to bed."

"I have to put Avery in the crib before I sleep."

"I'll do that. You're exhausted. Go rest."

"Alright. Thanks," I said, and I fell fast asleep.

…

I woke up by the sound of my ringtone buzzing. As I lazily grabbed the phone, a sudden recording buzzed up.

"Annabeth…are you almost done with the story?"

"Yeah," I said. I did actually for the past week. And it came out really successful. "Want me to email it to you?"

"Nah…I want to turn it in. Today's the due date."

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"You edited it…right?"

"I finished at Sunday! Then I took more concern, and-,"

"She emailed me, this Saturday!"

"What do I do-,"

"Make some arrangements, and turn it in!"

And after working for an hour, I turned it in. I texted Grover:

Annabeth: I sent it.

Grover: Good. I was worried.

Annabeth: Well, I hope we can get the Writers of Excellence prize.

Grover: Well, they just enabled that new prize this year, so…

Annabeth: I know. I wonder who's going to be the Best Writer of the Year.

Grover: Probably you. You always get most of the awards.

Annabeth: You too!

Grover: Nah…not for me. Anyways, let's get our hopes up and actually try to get an award!

Annabeth: Yeah…thanks for giving me loads of ideas.

Grover: And thanks for completing the story with your terrific writing style…

…

"So, are we called Annie Chas and Alex Chase? And is even Avery, Avery Chase?" Annie exclaimed. I just adopted them, and we were walking, holding hands.

"Yeah…"

"I like Alex Chase," Alex mumbled.

"I'm super glad," I said.

"Anyways, since it is late in the night, you better go to bed!"

"ALRIGHT!" Alex squealed, and the two got immediately tucked into bed. They told me to reread the story, so I did, and instantly they fell asleep. Percy hugged me, and I smiled.

"Today was a long day for you, huh?"

"Yeah," I yawned, holding Avery in my arms.

And then, out of the blue, he pecked my lips.

"You are take really good care of Annie, Alex, and Avery."

"Thank you," I said, smiling tiredly. "I take my time to-,"

And then, I yawned.

"You're tired; I'll send her to bed."

"You know what?" I exclaimed. "It feels as if…never mind."

Because I felt as if Annie, Alex, and Avery were my real children, and Percy was my husband.

Okay, I know that sounds really weird, but I felt that way. Percy would help me, and I'd be like their mom, and…

Okay, I know it's so stupid of me to think that way. But this whole conflict of taking care of the kids and liking Percy made me think as if we already had a family, and lived happily ever after.

But I know I can't be foolish.

Because I know Percy needs to go back.

I hugged him, and he put Avery into the crib. And then, he scooped me up, and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're worn out, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I whispered.

And right when he was going to lean into me to give me the most magical kiss, someone knocked the door.

I opened the door, and a woman dressed quite richly glared at me.

"YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY CHILDREN! ANNIE! ALEX! AVERY! COME HERE NOW!"

**Didn't I leave you with a cliffy? Yeah, I just did! I am so glad you like my story; please review! And here is the motivation of the day:**

**JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BULLIED, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO THINK YOURSELF BADLY. IF THOSE SITUATIONS HAPPEN, ALWAYS THINK OF YOURSELF BETTER THAN WHAT THE BULLIES TRY TO PUT YOU AS.**

**Well, please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! Alright…especially to Hidden Wallflower, I hope you enjoy this fun filled suspenseful chapter, because you know…I left on a cliffie and stuff…**

**Anyways, let's get on to the story! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

I was frozen, and Percy was behind me, glaring at the woman.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring at her because I was completely confused. And perhaps…perhaps this lady wasn't their mother…

"Oh me?" she screeched. "You already know me. I'm famous in media."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you?"

"Are you asking this because you don't know?"

"Yes."

"You are so out of date!"

"Thank you. I am not very excited about social media; especially knowing people like you."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST-,"

"If you hadn't noticed, I had adopted them."

"Without my permission-,"

"What kind of mother abandons their children down on the streets!" I go on defensively.

"I-,"

"I now can see what you had done. You left these children for fame."

"I-,"

"And you lied to them…no, I'd call it more deceiving them about making them heartbroken for your death!"

"I-,"

"Shut the crap up! You made them this way! How can you shamelessly come back?"

"I wanted to-,"

"In my life, I always remembered that love can never be separated, and that family stays forever. What have you done?"

"SHUT UP!" the mom shouted.

"Who are you to-,"

"I'm Madame Patsy alright!" she shouted.

"You didn't hear me clearly. And thanks for telling who you are. Madame Patsy…who are you to come back after breaking their hearts?"

"Momma?" I turned around, and saw Percy staring at me with sorrow. He must've tried to distract everything, but it seemed that Alex was persistent.

"Oh, my baby!" she said. She pushed me aside, and started hugging Alex. But Alex pulled away, anger in his eyes.

"Why are you dressed beautifully?" Alex questioned.

"Well, that's a rude answer-,"

"You coming back for so long is much more rude," Alex stated. Ooh…she just got burned by her own child.

"Alex, let me explain-,"

"I heard everything. And I'm not coming back to your will."

"Alex-,"

"Mommy," he said, holding my hand. For the first time, I was called 'mommy'. I stared at him, and pecked him on the forehead.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please let her stay away from me," he said, glaring at Madame Patsy. "We were already through with this family thing."

"ANNIE!"

And Annie woke up, and the instant she saw Madame Patsy, she smiled. "Momma? Is that you?"

"Darling, it is-,"

"Don't go! EVER!" Alex yelled to Annie.

"But Momma-,"

"She left us. Look at her rich clothing! She left us for fame!"

"How do you-,"

"Annabeth knows. Do you trust Momma more, or our NEW mommy?"

Annie was silent.

"I'm going to bed. I hate you Momma."

"See! She says she hates you-,"

"Excuse me? I never meant her. I call Annabeth 'mommy', and you 'a piece of dirt'. Goodbye!"

And she went back.

"Go to bed," I said to Alex.

"But-,"

"I'll take care of everything. Just let me talk to Madame Patsy for a moment."

And Alex was tucked into bed. Percy was speechless. And I didn't mind. I knew Percy wanted to help, but Madame Patsy would be angrier. It's better if I handle the whole dilemma.

"Come here," she said, and pinched my hands.

"GGAHHHH!" I screeched, but she kept a good grip around me. "PERCY-,"

But suddenly, a set of body guards started to form around Percy. I heard a lot of punching and stuff, and when she finally made me towards a corner, she slapped me.

"Who do you think you are to-,"

"You are USED to be their parents. But you abandoned them to the extent to make me actually adopt them! And you have no right to slap me!"

"I will-,"

"And I will tell the media if you come back again."

She was silent.

"Boys! Let's not waste our time!"

And they left. Percy stared at me, his bottom lip a little stained with blood. I can see that he was shoved a lot, because when he turned around, I saw blood. Percy…no…

"I'll have to medicate you," I said.

"Annabeth-,"

"Don't tell me you're okay," I said, and dragged him in. I wished that Alex and Annie were not awake. And gladly, they weren't. As I entered inside his bedroom, I took the first aid and started to apply ointment on his lower lip. Then, (okay…this gets a little shy…), but he took off his shirt, and I bandaged his big scar on his back. Then, he put his shirt on, and snuggled close to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"Well…great job on protecting them."

"I did really good, right Percy?"

"You sure did."

"I really like you Annabeth."

I froze. What did he just say?

"What..."

"I really like you Annabeth."

I was silent.

"Say that again."

"I like you."

And before I can ever stare at him, he cupped my face, and gave the softest whisper of a kiss. I felt majestic, and now, I can finally get the kiss that I was about to have. As we both pulled away, he stared at me.

"Do you like me too?"

I was silent. He looked defeated.

"No," I said. "I can't control this."

"I know...I know you can't control your feelings. I'm sorry if I spread my feelings too-,"

"I can't control this feeling of loving you every single day. Thanks for making me happy."

And then, he kissed me again. Once we pulled away, I leaned against his shoulders, and he smiled.

And then, I stared out at the window.

Now, there is only two months left.

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the miss of updates; just updating now, so hope you liked it! Anyways, here is the motivation for the day:**

**YOU ARE LIKE A DELICATE FLOWER, READY TO SWAY (BASICALLY BE STRONG), AND GROW (LIKE TO YOUR CHILDHOOD TO I DON'T KNOW, AN ADULT…), AND BE THE BEST VERSION AND LEADER YOU CAN BE.**

**Well, please review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody! Let's get on to the story! :D**

**But before I do, I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to all of you faithful readers, and these specific people:**

**Abooknerdand proud: you're super nice…I don't know how much I want to thank you on that!**

**Hidden Wallflower: you are always so enthusiastic towards my story; thank you for brightening my day with reviews!**

**MiyaCook13: You read all my stories, and you continually review! Thank you!**

**The Oracle of Akemi: You are of course, so kind and sincere in my stories. I can see your honesty towards your review, and I love that. Thank you!**

**NOW let us get on to the story! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

I sat in my bedroom, texting Grover on how much I wanted to date Percy.

Grover: Go for it.

Annabeth: He just confessed he liked me…and I did too…but…

Grover: You already confessed; you guys have to date! I'll be the cheerleader for that.

Annabeth: Thanks Grover. You're always supportive.

Grover: I am your brother…well, sort of your brother. Like, you're like my little sister.

Annabeth: Those remind me so much of Malcom.

Grover: Sorry for bringing that up.

Annabeth: No worries; I never meant that in a way for you to make me sad. Thanks for being my cheerleader.

Grover: You're welcome. I glad to be your personal cheerleader.

Annabeth: Alex and Annie…they're getting a little loud. I need to check if it is a fight. I'll talk to you later.

Grover: Alright. Adios!

Annabeth: Adios!

And after that, I ran towards them. They were fighting. I can see Alex's cheeks flushed red, while Annie's ears turning pink.

"I WOULD NEVER STEAL THE COOKIES!"

"OH YEAH? PROVE SO!"

"WHAT, ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO THROW UP OR SOMETHING?"

"TO PROVE SO…SURE!"

"ANNIE!"

"ALEX!"

"GUYS!" I shouted. Both of them stopped. "This is unacceptable. Annie, come here right now."

When I led her to my room, I sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Well…" Annie began. "I am so suspicious of Alex eating the oatmeal cookies!"

"It's okay if he-,"

"I know. But it's wrong!"

"But he looked as if he really didn't…"

"Whatever. I'll go apologize."

And I made Alex come in.

"Alex?"

"Sorry."

Immediately, he had said sorry.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at Annie," Alex sighed, looking miserable than ever. "I know hurting her wasn't the right thing. But I had to fight for justice!"

"It's okay…and don't yell at all to your sister. Come to me if there is a problem, understand?"

Alex nodded, and soon I was determined to find out who was the cookie thief. Right I was going to come out, Percy came in, and gave me a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"What's all this kiss for, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, making him blush slightly.

"Oh, we're couples after all…I can kiss you whenever I want."

"Couples?"

"Couples," Percy said.

"I like the sound of it."

"Me too."

And there, he gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed him back, and soon we were a mess. Our lips really couldn't break off of each other, and our feelings were bursting out. We were basically in love. Yeah, I can describe it as love. I am so surprised how this much time can cause love.

And then, right at the moment when Percy was going to give me a long kiss, we heard little munching sounds.

We both stopped smooching, and stared at the closet.

Still, there was munching sounds.

We both tip-toed towards the closet, and we opened it, a pile of oatmeal cookies were stacked on Avery, who was munching happily on the cookies.

"There's our little cookie thief!" I said, carrying Avery and kissing her squishy cheeks.

"Let me take care of her," Percy said.

"No, I am taking care of her."

"Give her to me."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

And right there, Percy pecked my cheeks.

"Since you insist, and since I love you so much, I will give you your wish."

"Thank you."

And right there, Alex and Annie came in. We all cuddled in our bed; I sitting on Percy's lap and cradling Avery in my arms, Annie is sitting on one of my lap while Alex was sitting on the other. And from there, we were all snuggling together, as if we were the perfect family.

Percy kissed behind my earlobe; I kissed Avery's forehead. And Alex and Annie were just playing rock, paper, and scissors. I felt so happy that Percy and I were somehow boyfriend and girlfriend ( I am still clarifying), and that was that.

Percy seemed to attach his lips on my lips shortly after Alex and Annie were gone. Avery was sleeping already, so she was tucked. He carried me towards my bed, and kissed me tenderly.

"What's this special occasion?" I asked. "You never acted like this before."

"I don't know," Percy exclaimed. "You tell me."

And our lips reattached again. I felt so magical, and I pulled away.

"Why are you kissing me whenever you got the chance?"

Percy was silent.

"Maybe it is because I love you Annabeth. Maybe I love you so much, I'm afraid to let you go."

"I love you."

And before he can ever lean in, I kissed him on the lips once more.

**Percy POV:**

The reason why I wanted to kiss her, and hug her, and do everything with her, is because I only have two months left before I'm gone. I can choose to be gone, but that means I will abandon my family and all sorts. Somehow being in 2015 led me closer to who I really am. But incase…just incase the power of the time machine drags me towards 2073, I have to leave. Well, I can try. And I will try. But for now, I can soak in the feeling of how much I love Annabeth, how much I want to feel her lips touching mine and responding to my kisses…all of that felt so important to me. I needed her in my life; I feel like I will be no longer the newer Percy without her. She makes me feel happy, and all I can ever think about is her. Everything is always connected to her. I'm glad I moved away, away from Rachel. I was deceived in 2073. Now, I feel accepted. And just because of a mere time machine…my own creation won't bring me down.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that it was in the afternoon. Annabeth was snuggled close in my arms, and I realized we took a nap together. I yawned, and snuggled close to her. Maybe all my thoughts led me into I don't know…nowhere. Maybe that is what captivated me. As Annabeth slowly opened her eyes, I pretended to close them. She kissed my lips, and started to go away, until I grabbed her, and hugged her close to me.

"You know Annabeth," I said. I was going to say sorry for not telling her the real truth about the span of the time machine. "I'll never leave you."

And this time, it was an oath.

A promise.

**Like this chapter? Hope so. Here is my motivation for the day:**

**YOU ARE A TREE. YOU CAN STAND TALL AND BE THE GREATEST LEADER YOU CAN EVER BE. GO FOR IT. BUILD YOUR MEMORIES WITH THE ROOTS.**

**Well, please review! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey you sup everybody! Hidden Wallflower, you were asking how Annie, Alex, and Avery looked like…and I realized I left an important factor of not writing that, so here it is! Hope you liked the other chapters! Anyways, here is the next chapter to my story; enjoy! :D**

**Oh, and abooknerdandproud, you are the best! I really thank you for being with me always! :D**

**Percy POV:**

For a whole week, we've been quite focused on the café. I helped serve the customers while Annabeth would brew the coffee, or make tea, or maybe just even decorate cake pops and cakes that were ordered. It seemed sort of like a café/bakery, which seemed to be sort of the objective Annabeth was rooting for. When all the customers went away, Annie hugged me.

"Mr. Percy…thanks for sneaking that cake pop from Annabeth!" she squealed.

"No problem; play with Alex!"

"Okay!" she said, and ran up to Alex. I just noticed how adorable the three were. Annie had long, dark brown hair that had a faded away bow clip. She had rosy cheeks, and intelligent blue eyes. She looked so beautiful, and I felt glad that Annie was in company with me. I'm glad I met the hyper, stratagetic, and smiley girl named Annie.

Next came Alex. I noticed that he had bangs, and his hair was black. That reminded me so much of Madame Patsy; black hair and blue eyes…except Alex got choco brown eyes. He seemed so happy; his cheeks were rosy too, and his eyes always sparkled. Instead of Annie's observant personality, Alex seemed to be more energetic, funny, and full of happiness. That was his charm of course.

And lastly came Avery. Avery looked so adorable; her hair was a really dark brown color; almost close to black, but was really dark brown. Her hair had a mini bow clip, and she had chubby cheeks. Her eye color was blue, and she seemed so happy. I couldn't really tell what her personality was, but all I thought was her mischievous grin. That was adorable but sneaky Avery.

As I saw all the three having so much fun, it made me feel so happy. I finally realized how beautiful the children are; how much they are within my heart. They make me feel so joyous to ever meet them, and part of my frustration for punching the guards was from hurting Alex, Annie, and Avery. Those young children didn't deserve to cry. They didn't deserve to be deceived. They were just young, innocent children who didn't know the dangers of the world. And once they did, they tried to fight away their fears. And to make that happen…with barely any support…it made me so angry.

"Percy…you alright? Your expression seems as if you ate lemon juice!" Annabeth said, laughing just a little bit.

I chuckled. "It's nothing…really."

"You sure?"

"I am quite sure."

And with a peck on the cheeks, Annabeth retrieved back to work. I smiled a little bit, and everything seemed to be a perfect day until…

"PERCY!"

By the sound of Drew's voice, I immediately perked up. Annabeth stared at Drew viciously, but she ignored.

"We have to go on a date…now."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on! I already planned our shopping-,"

"I am so sorry that you planned all of this," I said. "When I am currently not available, therefore I can never go on dates with you. I have a girlfriend to date with."

"Who is she?" she asked, having a calm but mad glare.

"Oh, it's Annabeth. Why?"

"UUUUUGGGGGG!" she screeched, and stomped out of the café.

"Percy-,"

"It's okay," I said, giving her a peck on the forehead. "Don't you concern."

And I let her work again.

Soon, the café was closed. And then, when Annabeth fell on her bed, she squealed.

"What are you so happy of?" I asked exhaustedly. I was tired from working so hard.

"Oh look," she said, smiling. "The results are in. Grover doesn't know who is the top, but we have to be at the award ceremony at Saturday.

"Well look," I said. "Today's Friday; we can both make it tomorrow!"

"I am so excited…but at the same time, so nervous!" Annabeth said.

"Well, you will win," I said.

"Well…I have a fierce competition with Drew."

"Do you think Drew will compare with your creativity and skill?"

"She took writing tutorials and-,"

"Which will never make original work. Truthfully…who got the inspiration?"

"Grover."

"Well who wrote it?"

"Grover and me."

"Well, who edited it?"

"Grover and me."

"Besides Grover, what did you do?"

"I typed the story and actually wrote the-,"

"Liar," I interrupted. "You totally lied."

Annabeth was silent.

"Well, I have to go take care of them…you take deep rest."

And I walked out.

Avery was eating more oatmeal cookies, while Annie was acting like a princess and Alex as a night.

"I shall attack the lands of…"

"Awesomeness," Annie whispered.

"I shall attack the lands of awesomeness for you, your majesty!"

"Why thank you!" Annie acted.

"ROAR!" I scared both of them, and they all charged at me. I fell down, and they started to snuggle close to me.

"Daddy…"

"What?" I asked, so surprised of what they said.

"You're our Daddy…right?"

"Yeah," I said, accepting those words.

And things got much more complicated for me.

I cannot leave 2015.

**Annabeth POV:**

The next morning, I was greeted with a beautiful dress.

"Calypso-,"

"This was your mother's dress. You deserve to wear this," Calypso said.

"I can't…this is too special-,"

"You'll look beautiful. You are the star after all."

"Drew-,"

"Who the crap cares about her!" Calypso shouted. "You're the main attention! Grover, Percy, and you are going to walk down that aisle and smile with a happy smile…and Drew is going to be like the suckish and moody one who is the center of attention by being mentioned of crap."

"Calypso-,"

"Wear the dress. You'll look lovely."

"Calypso-,"

"Don't argue. You are going to win something. I just know it."

And later, I wore the dress. It was a beautiful navy blue dress, with a spaghetti strap and I wore aquamarine earrings and necklace. Soon, I wore the aquamarine bracelet, and I was set.

"TADA!" Calypso said. I wore no makeup; just my mother's dress and jewelry. Annie smiled at me, and gave me a huge hug.

"I want to be as pretty as you!" Annie exclaimed.

"You're pretty enough," I said, pecking her cheeks.

"Miss. Annabeth…you look beautiful," Alex blushed.

"And you look so handsome!" I said, squishing his cheeks. Then, Percy came with Annie.

"Lovely," he said. He was wearing a tuxedo.

"Neat," I said, and by grabbing hands, we left to where Grover was.

As Grover drove us towards the Great Hall of Excellence for Writers, I was a nervous wreck.

I had to win.

I just had to.

**So…liked the chapter? I updated just now; hope you like this chapter! :D And here is the motivation for the day:**

**NEVER GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAMS. DON'T GET INFLICTED IF SOMEONE DISAPPROVES ON YOUR DREAMS, BECAUSE THEIR OPINIONS DON'T MATTER AS MUCH AS YOUR DETERMINATION AND EFFORT FOR YOUR DREAM.**

**Please review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter; please review! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

"Ladies and gentlemen," I heard Mrs. Berry say. "I am proud to announce the winners of the talented writers of the year!"

I fidgeted with my hands. I was beginning to become a nervous wreck.

"Annabeth…you'll do fine," I heard Grover whisper in my ear. "You'll be the rising star."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Annabeth…Drew is nothing compared-,"

"Drew Tanaka please stand in the podium!"

Everyone cheered. I knew it. I knew that Drew was good; after all, she can afford money to at least get a tutor for writing. But now…now everything is ruined. Drew beat me. And I know I shouldn't be greedy, but…

I should be a good sport.

"GO DREW!" I shouted from the roaring crowd. Drew stared at me, gave me the glare, and got the grand prize.

"Well…congrats Drew!" Mrs. Berry cheered. "But we also have another opponent! Annabeth Chase, please stand on the podium on the right!"

Everyone cheered, even Calypso, who made me walk towards the right podium.

"Now…that was the audiences' votes!" Mrs. Berry exclaimed. "These wonderful people had read your book and nominated you! Now, I shall introduce you to the judges! Judge Mallory is one of the judges!"

Huge applauses and cheers came.

"Next is Judge Nick!"

Another huge applauses and cheers followed afterwards.

"And lastly is Judge Lily!" Mrs. Berry cheered. All of the crowd cheered and stuff. At the end, I stayed on the podium, so nervous.

"Alright," Mrs. Berry said. "The judges had read both of your marvelous stories! Let's give a round of applause!"

Everybody cheered and clapped.

"We are both very proud of you," she exclaimed, smiling warmly at both of us. "Good luck!"

And then the spotlights were hitting on the judges in the back.

"Welcome everybody," I heard Mrs. Mallory exclaim. "Wow…we nominated both of you for you outstanding performance in writing. But this award comes for only one special person and each judge's chose someone, whether it is boldly written Drew…"

Everyone cheered.

"Or flowy writing from Miss Annabeth!"

And everybody cheered. I blushed, and saw Annie, Alex, and Avery cheering. Alex stood up on his chair with Annie, who Percy was immediately sitting down. But Avery…Avery gave a mini thumbs up, which was going to make me burst from such cuteness. But of course, I have to calm down.

"So, in my opinion, I will say both of you have down such excellent work. To maintain a great writing skill with your partners, I think your stories had a tint of uniqueness…something that we judges had always observed from every writing. So let me tell Drew's great part. Your story was beautiful…how a lover can sacrifice so many things. Your writing made me touch my heart, and made me so excited to just flip a page. I am so glad your idea was written down into a competition, and I really do think that you will become a writer…an excellent writer for you had no grammatical mistakes or punctuation errors…it was beautiful."

Everybody cheered.

"And for Annabeth," Judge Mallory said. The room was quiet, and my heart was beating rapidly. "Your story was one of the most beautiful stories I had ever read. Two lovers that have to separate from a time machine…this is such a beautiful work. I felt so honored to actually read a piece of your work, and the way you described things…boy, I can imagine everything in my brain! This is one of the most beautiful work of art I had ever written; therefore I really enjoyed it. Everything was perfect, and your book led me into tears. Um…I rarely do this, but I posted a review for your book incase if you publish this, you can actually have a written review. It was such a wonderful, loving, and touching story. It is so good in its own way; please give Annabeth Chase a round of applause!"

The whole room cheered, and I imagined Dad being in the back, leaning against the wall, giving me the happiest grin. I can imagine Malcom smiling at me, giving me the most happiest and excited thumbs up. Like Alex and Annie, I can imagine him standing up on a chair, shouting his lungs out and making me blush. I can hear Mom's graceful but loud voice outcast the other loud ones, to make her voice audible to show how proud she was for me. I dare not cry in front of the whole stage. I kept my tears to myself. I stared at Grover, Calypso, and Percy who all rose up on their seats, applauding. And I saw Calypso's parents…or my mom and dad, who were also cheering. Everything seemed magical. When I grinned at all the three, they all smiled, and blushed. And when I turned around giving Drew a smile, she clenched her fists, but smiled at the crowd.

"Both of you guys did such a great job," Judge Mallory exclaimed. "But if I had to choose the writer that made me so excited with suspense and such…I don't know how to explain this, but with effort and thoughtfulness, I think it would be Annabeth Chase. Congratulations!"

Everyone applauded. As I saw from the screen Judge Mallory's face having a thinking bubble of the writer of the year. It said Annabeth Chase. I smiled, and I waved at Drew. I was too happy to not get mad. It was a happy day…and I should be a good sport.

"Good job Drew. Your story seems like a really good plot line!"

"Thanks," she muttered. "Yours seem pretty good…but I think Judge Mallory you know…over exaggerated."

"Um…okay…" I said. Gosh, she was being rude. I was just being polite. But she's not going to ruin my happy day. I am going to imagine Mom and Dad being here, with Malcom that will smile at me. I will have the happiest day, and she isn't going to ruin it like last time.

"Anyways," Judge Mallory said. "Great job Drew. I am equally proud on both of you! And now, I shall transition to Judge Nick!"

Everybody cheered, and then everything silenced when Judge Nick said formally, "Greetings."

It was dead silent. I shuttered. He seemed like a really strict judge.

"Well, I would like to congratulate both of you writers for showing effort and sportsmanship in any way. We would definitely want to avoid a catastrophe!"

"Yeah," Alex said. "NO CATASTROPHES!"

The audience laughed. Even Judge Nick seemed to manage out a chuckle. Alex was so cute as always.

"Anyways, I would like to thank Miss Annabeth and Miss Drew for actually being a very cooperative competitors. Now, as Judge Mallory said, I think that both of your stories captured our hearts. They were both extrodinary, and each of you had a different style of writing that was so unique. But if I had to choose the most one that really made me curious of what was to happen next, I would like to nominate Miss Drew Tanaka for an outstanding performance!"

Everybody cheered, and I did too. She stared at me, gave me a little smile, and smiled brightly.

"Now, both of you guys did a great job!" he grinned. "Anyways, I will hand the final decision to Judge Lily!"

Everyone was silent. I closed my eyes for a little while, and finally opened them.

"Outstanding," Judge Lily said. "Both of your writings…outstanding."

The whole audience cheered.

"Each of you portrayed emotion but they were written in styles differently. Now, I congratulate you all! You were wonderful, and brave to face the final task; who will be the writer of the year."

We both were silent. But I nodded.

"Tough isn't it?" Judge Lily said. "You both look so nervous…seriously, one judge chooses Annabeth while another chooses Drew…"

My palms were getting sweaty. I had a really bad feeling that the winner will be Drew.

"The winner of this competition is…"

"ME!" Drew cried.

"No…it is Miss Annabeth Chase! Congrats!"

Every one cheered. Drew looked embarrassed, and her eyes were teary eyed. The judges left after giving me a warm handshake.

"Great job," Judge Nick said. "It was so hard to choose between you and Drew, but of course…it's opinion…"

"I understand," I said, smiling. He smiled back, and left.

As I turned around, I saw Drew staring at me with intense eyes.

"You always get everything," Drew said in front of the stage. I turned around at her, her golden sparkly dress laminating at the spotlight. Everyone was silent.

"Drew-,"

"You get the person who I love, and you get the grand prize that was to be deserved by me!"

"DREW-,"

"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANNABETH! ALL OF IT!"

And she pushed me, making me tumble on the stairs, making the guy who was serving punch topple, making the punch topple on me, and then he tripped on me and accidentally stepped on my wrists, and I gasped, and then everybody laughed, and then when I stood up, I saw my tattered dress. And that was Mom's.

"Drew…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I cried.

"Oops! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Drew said, but of course everybody can see through that. The crowd laughed at me…some didn't, but a lot that were rooting for Drew did. I stared at the sticky jewelry of my mom's, and my ripped up dress from the staircase edges. I wiped a few tears, and I stared at her.

When Drew lifted up my hand, I grabbed them. Then, she dragged me towards the stage, letting me look like a complete weirdo.

"Tattered dress girl…no longer the writer girl that people known. Guess what her story was about? Hmmph, just a stupid love story of some boy and girl in a time machine, going away and-,"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" I shouted, letting the whole room be silent. Percy ran towards me, as well as Grover and Calypso. But they stopped midtrack when they saw my distressed face.

"It wasn't like that," I whispered. "I wrote this book personally from my experiences…from my thoughts…and for my family."

"NICE TO MENTION THAT UP!" Drew cried, almost looking as if she was going to burst into laughter. "ANNABETH CHASE…I AM SO SORRY THAT YOU…YOU KNOW…WAS A BEGGAR WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG!"

"YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" Calypso said, and slapped Drew in front of the stage. Everybody stared saying 'oh no', or 'that must've hurt'. Drew stared at Calypso, and Calypso smirked.

"SHE WAS NEVER BEGGAR GIRL!"

"Remember Annabeth?" she said, snatching the microphone from Mrs. Berry. While Mrs. Berry was going to get it back, these body guards started pulling her away.

"ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" Mrs. Berry shouted. But soon she was led away.

"Remember how your brother died?"

"YOU!" I shouted, and started to judo flip her. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE…"

And then I stopped.

"I'm so sorry!" Drew said. "But it's true. You lived in the streets, and oh, I remember the time when you sold scarves that looked so tacky out for your brother's bills. But he…" she snickered. "DIED!"

I only heard a few snickers.

I knew I was mad. I wanted to punch her face so hard, letting her know that Malcom was never that person to be a selfless jerk. He shouldn't be made fun of to die.

"Take it," I said.

"What do you mean by that-,"

"You definitely…no, positively know what I mean by that!" I said, tears falling down slowly. "Take the trophy. It's useless."

And I walked slowly towards the door, letting everybody see my tattered clothes, my sticky jewelry, and lastly, my emotions.

**Cliffie? Well, hope you like this chapter! I know, super sad. Well, please review! And here is a motivation for the day:**

**WHO CARES IF PEOPLE CALL YOU STUPID? WHAT'S THE POINT OF THEM TO SAY THAT TO YOU WHEN IT'S NOT TRUE? THEY'RE BASICALLY JUST WASTING TIME BLABBERING ABOUT THAT. BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL INSIDE, AND BEING LABELED AS STUPID OR IDIOTIC DOESN'T DEFINE WHO YOU ARE.**

**Well, please review! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! Okay, I understand about how you feel on you know…the 22****nd****chapter, and I feel so bad for Annabeth too. I don't know why I wrote it, but you know…it just happens. The story just flows out of my mind and stuff…**

**Well, please enjoy! And don't forget to review! :D**

**And before I write, thank you to all my readers who are always so supportive. Words cannot explain how special you guys are to me! :D**

**And before I ever begin (again! :D), I want to say this chapter has a meaning that I want all the other people to realize, because it is something I want to tell to the others.****This is a moral message…so I want you to see what the meaning is.**

**Well, let's get on to the story! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Once I went out of the door, I can see Annabeth running down the hallways.

"ANNABETH! ANNA-,"

"STOP!" she shouted, but when she stared at me, she wiped her tears, and looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I-,"

"It's okay," I said, giving her a hug. "It's okay."

"My clothes…"

"We can buy another-,"

"These clothes were my mom's…"

"I'm so sorry," I said, and she cried under my arms. I hugged her tightly, letting her tears go through my shirt. I saw Annie who ran out of the auditorium with Alex, who clutched Avery.

"Please don't cry," Alex said. "Or else…or else I will cry too!"

And things got really good after that.

Annabeth wiped her tears, and hugged Alex.

"No need to cry," I said, and hugged him. Annie hugged me, and Avery crawled towards me, giving me the warmest hug. I gave all of them all of them a peck on the cheeks, and then Calypso came.

"That crappy idiotic-,"

"It's okay," I whispered. "Can Grover and you drive Avery, Annie, and Alex to home? Annabeth and I will take the bus."

"Okay," Calypso said, carrying Avery and making Annie and Alex follow her. "I'll do that."

And with Grover, she left.

"We could've just driven all together," Annabeth said, wiping her tears.

"No…I'm not leaving until that stupid trophy is in your hands."

"Percy-,"

"We're going," I said, grabbing her wrists, and I led her to the auditorium. No one was there; there was only Drew who was chatting with her friends, laughing. She was holding the trophy, and was taking modeling pictures.

"Give the trophy back," I said.

"Percy!" Drew said, and dragged me towards her. "I am so glad you're here! Want to hang out at-,"

"Go away!" I shouted. The room was quiet after that. "I never came here to flirt with you. I came here for business."

"You're so adorable!" Drew said, giving me a peck on my lips. I froze after that, out of shock.

"Get your dirty hands off of-,"

"So Percy," she said, batting her eye lashes. That is when I actually got snapped into reality. Like what I did to Rachel, I rummaged through my pockets. Please say there is a hand sanitizer!

Thanks Grover, for buying a mini bottle of hand sanitizer before the award ceremony started!

I took it, and how disgusting it sounded, I wiped my lips with hand sanitizer. At least it is better than actually the germs Drew caused in my mouth.

"That's so offensive!" Drew shouted. She was going to slap me, until Annabeth judo flipped Drew.

"ANNABETH-,"

"No one in the world kisses my Percy!" Annabeth shouted. I smiled a little. 'My Percy', she said. I am hers.

And I snatched the trophy from the girl who was holding it. "And NO ONE in the world steals the trophy my Annabeth earned."

This time, Annabeth blushed so bad. I walked away, and before going away, I said, "Annabeth, should we sanitize the trophy?"

"I think so," Annabeth replied, letting Drew scream so much. We left the room, and I led her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going-,"

"Come here," I said, and made the door closed. Annabeth stared at me, and I hugged her hard. She hugged me back, and when I pulled away, I kissed her forehead.

"You know…even without the trophy…you are still the best winner…the true winner in the world, right?"

"I…"

"You are Annabeth. Trophies, medals, or even certificates don't define the real winner. It's the heart, the feelings of the others…that defines who the real winners are. You know that…right?"

Annabeth wiped a few tears. "Thanks. You always make me feel better."

"It's true Annabeth."

"Thank you," she said, and kissed my cheeks. "I will always remember that."

"And," I continued. "I also want you to realize that a dress, or jewelry, or something priceless…even if it is ruined, remember that the items don't count as much as the memories, remembrance, and heart. Remember that Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled, her eyes getting teary eyed. "I really miss my mom. Though she made my life a little hard by not taking care of Malcom at times, or not even bothering to earn money just by staying there…I realized she wanted me to be an independent woman, and she also taught me moral value. I regret the days I yelled at her, or cried just because of her. And she did make money later…but I asked…"

"Annabeth…"

"Thank you," she said. "I will clean the jewelry, and wash up. And I'll maybe make the dress a little shorter to maybe make it fixed."

And then, Annabeth kissed my lips, just a peck.

"You are the Seaweed Brain, but suddenly you're getting all wise."

"Wise Girl…I may be a genius in 2073, but I don't think I will be the superior in 2015. You will always beat me."

"But you're getting smarter. I'm glad you are."

"You'll always be my Wise Girl."

"You'll always be my Seaweed Brain."

And then she pecked on the cheeks.

"Okay, you're making me so tempted. I have to do this."

And I scooped her up, and kissed her. Our lips moved in sync, and my heart was racing fast. Annabeth kissed me; she seemed so beautiful, and everything about the kiss seemed magical. When we pulled away, I let her down.

"You're like my prince…" Annabeth chuckled.

"And you're my Cinderella," I chuckled. "And the funny thing is that your tattered clothes, sticky jewelry…you know, doesn't that remind you so much of Cinderella?"

"Yeah…what a coincidence!" Annabeth said, laughing happily.

"But you know what happens at the end?" I asked, making her smile.

"They live happily ever after." Annabeth whispered, and I kissed her again.

"We'll live happily ever after," I whispered, when our faces were still pulled close together. I can see her grey eyes staring at mine.

"Together," Annabeth whispered back.

"Together," I whispered. And when we kissed again, I had no care for 2073.

My heart is for 2015.

My heart is for Alex, Annie, and Avery.

And my heart is secured tightly to Annabeth's.

**Like this chapter? I did display some multiple meaning things; whoever actually observed those multiple meaning things…great job! I am glad you found them! Great observing! Anyways, please review! And here is the motivation for the day!**

**IN YOUR HEART, NO OBJECT CAN DEFINE YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS. IT IS PURE HEART.**

**Please review! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody! Hope you like this chapter! I would like to make five quick dedications, and I will get right to the story, so yeah. Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to all my faithful readers, and:**

**Abooknerdandproud: You're always nice to me, and you are like the best writer! Thank you for reading my story too! Your reviews make my day.**

**Hidden Wallflower: Thank you for being so kind and actually going crazy over this fanfic; as a writer, it makes me feel so happy. And we do agree on so many things such as being crazy over things…so yeah! :D**

**The Oracle of Akemi: You were my supporter all along for all my stories; thank you!**

**MiyaCook13: You were always there for me. I have to give you a pat on the back and a thank you.**

**So yeah, that was my dedications! Thank you all, and I will get right to the story!**

**Annabeth POV:**

A month passed. Everything was great, and at the end, Percy and I decided to have official dates and stuff. I tied my hair into a nice braid (okay…this is definitely a new look for me), and wore my normal casual clothing. Calypso told me that she would take care of Annie, Alex, and Avery, who were playing with all their toys and stuff. The month sped by so quickly; shopping, feeding, playing, and writing…all those good stuff. Annie and Alex were playing with their new toys, but Avery was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tickling her tummy. She let out a little giggle. She then pointed her mini and stubby fingers at me.

"You want to go with me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Mommy…go…" Avery said. She was absolutely adorable. And yes, I forgot to add that she was a smart baby who learned Mommy, Daddy, Cal, Annie, Alex, and go. Yeah, I have to say that as pretty impressive for a little kid.

"Alright," I said, and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"Annabeth, you simply can't make Avery go on with you on your FIRST date," Calypso complained.

"Everything will be-,"

"Come here," Calypso said, carrying Avery. She started to cry until she saw oatmeal cookies. She took some and started to play with Annie and Alex.

"That little oatmeal cookie thief!" I let out a chuckle.

"Good thing it is Saturday! No more working in the café at least for two days!"

"I know…now, bye!" I said. I grabbed my purse and headed out towards the door. Percy said he'd meet me at the park. It was really cloudy, but whatever.

"Today's…right! Today's Valentine's day!" I said, and rushed towards the park. But then, suddenly rain was pouring down hard, and my whole hair was wet.

"ANNABETH!" I heard a shout.

"PER-,"

But I was interrupted by a spider, crawling closer to me.

"What the heck?" I whispered. I started to turn away, but the spider crawled closer. My heart was beating fast. I was super afraid, and I couldn't understand why a spider was crawling when heavy rain was pouring down. I screamed, fell down, and started crying like a little baby.

My trauma was so bad with spiders.

And the reason why was when I was young, I was watering the plants until a black widow popped out of the fence. Of course I didn't know, and when I was winding the hose to the latch, I saw the black widow crawl down meeting face to face with me. I was terrified. Since then, I hated spiders.

I cried harder, until I heard a really irritating squash sound, and arms protecting me.

"Annabeth-,"

And I cried.

"It's a spider-,"

And I still cried.

"You okay-,"

I cried harder.

"Happy Valentine's day…"

And I shut up.

"Happy Valentine 's Day to you too," I said, wiping my tears. I was super embarrassed.

"Don't cry," he said, wiping my tears. "Please don't."

I nodded, and when I actually wiped the tears off my face, Percy gave me a long, slow kiss. When we pulled away, he smiled.

"Should we-,"

"I want to stay here," I said. "I don't care if it's raining."

Percy stared at me.

"I'm the craziest girlfriend you ever had, huh?" I asked, chuckling lightly.

He ended up having my face so close to his. His babyish sea green eyes and smile made me melt inside. "You may be the craziest girlfriend I had ever had," he whispered, our mouths so close it can end up into a kiss, but…I like that."

And we kissed again. The rain poured down, and I closed my eyes. Kissing Percy was like a miracle. Our hair was wet; our clothes already drenched. This may be the unromantic Valentine 's Day for most couples, but for me, I loved the sound of the rain, and Percy's warm lips kissing mine. It felt great to just be out in the rain, where the park is isolated from people trying to hop on the cars, the trains, or bus's to not get hit by the rain. But for me, I'm different. I enjoy the rain. And the rain always reminds me of pure hope…just like how Malcom used to tell me.

"You're beautiful," Percy whispered, and before I could start listing my flaws, he kissed me again. We made mini conversations and kissed in the rain for a long time. Finally, the rain was getting heavier. I was cold, and so was he. I didn't want to escape this feeling of kissing my boyfriend and being the happiest girl in the world, getting constantly reminded of Malcom's huge obsession to rain…but Percy soon realized me shivering.

"Let's go," he said. "We can set up the fireplace in the café-,"

"I'm fine," I said, but he led me away.

"Percy-,"

"You're cold. I don't care if I have to stand in the rain if you aren't cold, but you are. You need to be warmed up-,"

"Let me stay. I'll get sick in Valentine 's Day…just let me kiss you."

"Annabeth-,"

"Please. It's a wish…"

And before I can ever kiss him, he carried me, and twirled me around. I screamed with joy, and after that, it led to the most passionate kiss Percy and I had ever done. We kissed in the rain for like I don't know…long minutes (I had to say it was more than 15 though…), until finally I felt him shiver, so I broke the kiss, and dragged him towards the café where Alex, Annie, and Avery were already there. Calypso was there making hot chocolate, and when she saw both of us and our…okay, getting a little personal…swollen lips, she smiled.

"Romantic," she teased us. "So romantic."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Avery said in a hyper tone.

Alex came to hug me though I was wet. Annie did too, and soon everything seemed okay. We dried up by going into the kitchen where the heater and fireplace was blowing warm air at us. Calypso forbade Alex, Annie, and Avery to go in there because of the stoves and stuff, so it was just the two of us.

"I can't believe she noticed our swollen lips," Percy said, smiling shyly.

"Well, that can prove our passionate kiss in the rain," I said, blushing rosy red.

"You know I love you infinitive, right?" Percy asked, our faces getting closer by the minute. I felt like we were inseparable magnets.

"I love you the same," I whispered.

And this time when we kissed, we kissed slow and passionately. I hugged him, he gave me the warmest and sincere kiss, and were there, basically kissing for the whole day.

**Okay…a lot of kissing, but I had to write that. As this story goes on, you'll find more parts of compassionate love. Anyways, please review! And here is the motivation for the day!**

**NO ONE CAN DEFINE YOU AS A DIFFERENT PERSON UNLESS YOU LET THEM. DON'T LET THEM EVER TRY TO CHANGE WHO YOU ARE.**

**Please review! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sup! Here is the next chapter…**

**I knew there will be some sort of day when I have to announce this, and it pains me big time…**

**But this story is already past the middle, and is going to near its end.**

**L****I know…heart breaking…and I am super sad as well! I will write chapters, but like…you know…like it won't be so long as expected.**

**Have a very good plot towards the ending in my mind; please take the time to read this next chapter! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Alex, Annie, and Avery were fast asleep. Annabeth snuggled close in my arms. She sat on my lap while I was sitting on the rocking chair. She snuggled close to me, and I kissed her cheeks very softly.

"Life is so great," she said, and I can feel she is so happy. "It's already March, and things are going great."

"Yeah," I said. Everything was great except these days I have this weird tingly feeling in my stomach. I approach towards the time machine, and somehow my hands jerk towards the button where I go to 2073. It's weird; and I only have two more weeks.

"So," I said, hugging her. "I can't believe I got a new name."

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Daddy. Alex and Annie are constantly calling me Daddy as well as Avery."

"Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah," I said. "And you're the mommy."

Annabeth let out a lazy chuckle. "Well, that's me!"

And when I stared at her eyes, I carried her.

"LET ME-,"

But I twirled her around and gave her the softest whisper of a kiss. Annabeth responded back, and when we pulled away, I breathed in peppermint.

"You smell like peppermint."

"Weirdly…weirdly you smell like chocolate frosting."

"I love frosting."

"I love peppermint."

And we kissed each other passionately. As we were kissing, we heard a little munching sounds. We pulled away, and soon crept towards under the table, where the sound was coming from.

We saw Avery, eating oatmeal cookies.

"Come here you little thief," Annabeth laughed. She carried Avery, and started to put her in the crib. "No escaping, understand?"

She nodded.

"I can't believe Calypso is engaged!" she said once Avery was finally asleep.

"I know…Leo seems like a cool guy. They match."

"They really do. I am so happy for them!"

"I know," I said, and suddenly sad thoughts flood through my mind. What if…what if something pulls me to go to 2073? Am I seriously destined to leave 2015? Why did I have to start love? I should've…no…this can't be happening. Annabeth is my life. Me going back to 2073 is not going to happen.

And suddenly, something tingled inside my stomach. I felt a pain, and was about to gasp. But I had to hide my discomfort. I don't want Annabeth to notice me. I don't even want her to know about the time machine span. I just want her to be happy, and just you know…chill. I can handle the pain.

"You alright?" Annabeth asked, giving me a worried expression.

"Nothing," I said softly.

"Okay…" she said with an uncertain tone. "Want tea or coffee?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll rest in my room."

And when I closed the door, I nearly gasped. I crouched down, feeling pain all over my body. What the heck? Why am I feeling this way? What's…what's wrong with me? Why am I feeling pain? What's up with me?

I slowly crept towards my time machine, and saw the span. The lights were blinkering softly, and I had to grab my chest because I felt suffocated. Air barely went through my nose or mouth, and I felt like my eyes were going to pop out. I felt dizzy, and I can see my hands full of force.

I can't take it anymore.

"GRAHHH!" I shouted, trying to withstand the pain. But then, I felt like something hit me. Everything blacked out.

**Annabeth POV:**

"PERCY!" I shouted. I can only see his feet. I ran towards him, unconscious.

"CAL…she's with Leo…ARG!" I shouted in frustration. I rushed towards the phone, calling the ambulance immediately. Once the ambulance came, they carried Percy who looked so pale. I was teary eyed. This can't happen to Percy. I knew he was acting weird…is he sick? If he is, I am going to repair him fully. I don't want to lose Percy like the way I lost Malcom. And Malcom…

Tears fell from my eyes. I wiped them quickly, and soon I saw Alex see me cry.

"Mommy-,"

"It's okay…I need to go to the ambulance-,"

"We're coming," Annie said out of nowhere.

"Annie-,"

"Mommy…if Daddy is sick, we need to check on him."

I smiled.

"You care for Daddy a lot, do ya?"

"Daddy…he is so sincere to me! He told me so much stuff about being a doctor! I want to heal patients!" Annie said.

"You are one smartie!" I said.

"Well, we're going. I can see Percy and also see how the doctors treat their patients."

"Mommy…" I heard Avery say. "Go."

"Please Mommy. We need to see Daddy."

"Fine," I said. "But follow me. Understand?"

"Understood," Annie said.

"Understood," Alex said.

"Undie!" Avery said, and Annie and Alex cracked up.

"You have to learn your words how to say understood soon," I said, kissing Avery's cheeks. "But anyways, follow me. Annie, I will allow you to check on the doctors when I tell you to. Alex, you stick close to me, and of course Annie, you too. Understand?"

"UNDIE!" Avery said, smiling.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing my car keys. As I rushed down the lobby with Avery cradled on my arms and Annie and Alex following me behind, I quickly buckled Avery on her baby seat, and made Annie and Alex sit down. Then, I drove towards the hospital.

"Do you know where Percy Jackson is?" I asked to the nurse.

"Oh, are you his husband? Your children look beautiful."

"Yes," I said. "These are my children."

"Beautiful. Really…really beautiful. Anyways, his room is C7."

"Thank you," I said, and went into the elevator. As we went up on the third story, Annie squealed.

"I can already feel the excitement…and my blood is going crazy! I am destined to be a doctor," Annie said.

"Good job. Well, I have to go. Alex, here is the map. Go with Annie and have fun with her in the hospital. I want you back-,"

"First Daddy," Annie said.

"Okay," I said, and when we reached C7, I smiled. I opened the door and saw Drew kissing Percy.

"Percy?" I asked.

Percy stroked Drew's hair. "Annabeth…you look beautiful-,"

"NO ONE CHEATS ON MOMMY!" Alex shouted. Drew turned around, and grinned.

"Drew? What are you-,"

"Wait…who's-,"

And I saw Drew with no makeup and a blond curly wig.

"Alex…get out the wig."

And he did. Percy gasped, touched his lips, stared at me, laughed at Alex, then stared at me again with seriousness, and then started to shake. Drew went away, but Annie bit her thigh, causing her to scream. Then, Annie judo flipped her (woah…that is one good of a strength that Annie has…), and Drew started to scream. Then, Drew went away, super mad.

"Percy!" I said, stop making him shake. He had tears in his eyes, and he seemed so afraid.

"PERCY-,"

"Annabeth…" he whimpered, and started to cry. I shooed Annie, Alex, and Avery, who Alex quickly led them out the door. I gave him a stare, and he immediately understood to watch Annie and Avery as a tour. As the door closed, I hugged Percy, who cried harder.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" he said crying hard. This was the first time I ever saw him cry and break down.

"Percy…shh…everything is okay. You know that this incident was a mistake," I said, tears already falling down. It pained me to see Percy this weakened. What might've happened?

He stopped shaking. He hugged me, and I can feel tears on my shirt. I wiped his tears, and soon I gave him a long slow kiss. He responded back, and when we pulled away, I stared at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-n-nothing," he whispered.

"Don't lie…I know something is wrong."

"Please Annabeth…it's personal."

I would've been more stubborn about things, but I knew I shouldn't pressure Percy.

"I love you," I said.

And right there, I gave Percy the warmest hug and kiss I can ever do.

**I hope you liked it! Here is the motivation for the day:**

**DON'T BREAK DOWN. YOU CAN FIGHT THE OBSTICLES. NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE.**

**Please review! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I updated late; I had such a busy day, and I am still in the busy day area. Okay…that didn't make sense, but I am busy. There. That made sense. Anyways, that's that…let's start with the story! I hope you like this; please review on what you think! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

The next morning, I wake up on the couch, snuggling with Avery while Alex and Annie were resting. I stared at Percy, who was snuggling close to his pillow. I stretched, cradling Avery. I kissed her little cheeks, and she was still sleeping. Just as I was about to go to Percy, I felt strong arms scoop me up.

"PERCY!" I whispered with a happy tone.

"Good morning my lady," Percy whispered back, smirking.

"Gosh…you scared me so much! I was about to drop Avery!"

"Well, you didn't."

"I might've."

"That doesn't count."

"To me it does."

"Oh just shut up!" Percy said, smiling really happily.

"Make me!"

"Want me to make you shut up?"

"Try-,"

But I definitely lost the fight when he kissed me. I fell silent, and we kissed for a long time. Finally, he pulled away, gave me a clueless smile, and laid me on the bed. Then, he laid down, and I put Avery right in the middle.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning to you too," Percy said, giving just a peck on the cheek.

"You alright?" I asked. "You know…about yesterday…"

"I guess so," Percy said, staring at me with a smile.

"I was so worried."

"You didn't have to…"

"As a friend," I said. "I should."

"As a girlfriend you mean," Percy smirked.

"Right," I said. "And my boyfriend…for the first time…has corrected me."

"HEY" Percy said, and soon we were having a major pillow fight. I saw Avery crawl to the corner laughing as pillows were tattering apart, and feathers were flying everywhere. Finally, we stopped because Annie and Alex were yelling (they woke up? Didn't notice…), and soon I shushed the kids. Percy smiled at me, cradling Avery in his arms.

"You guys rest or explore again," I said. "Percy and I have to speak, and so yeah."

Alex and Avery nodded obediently, and started to get out of the room. As they did, I saw Avery crawl away. I laughed, scooped Avery up, and handed it to Alex.

"No trouble," I whispered, giving a peck on the cheek.

"No trouble," he replied.

"No trouble," Annie said, and I kissed her on the forehead. She's such a cutie.

"Nwwo twable!" Avery exclaimed.

"Cuties," I laughed. "Now go!"

And they left. I stared at Percy, who ran towards me, twirled me around the room, and kissed me passionately. Percy couldn't kiss me this passionately since Avery, Alex, and Annie were here, but now since they were gone, he can twirl me, kiss me, and show affectionate feelings towards me. It was like there was no limit.

"I really wanted to twirl you around," Percy said smiling.

I giggled. "Me too."

And we kissed each other. As Percy wrapped his arms around me, I put my arms around his neck. We kissed for a moment till Percy pulled away, fell down, and started to choke.

And from here…

From here…

F-f-f-rom here…

Everything went weird.

So this is how it went.

"PERCY!" I said, tears starting to form my eyes automatically. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do.

"ANNA-," but he coughed and choked.

"DOCTORS!" I shouted. I saw a doctor pass our room, but he left. Oh my gosh…I couldn't leave him there. But I had to call a doctor. Before I knew it, I gave him a long, sweet kiss.

He was okay after that.

It was…it was like it was a miracle. It was like a fairy tale. I never really thought fairy tales were real; I just thought they were like the best endings and stuff like that. They were just for children to keep the happy and think that the world is always fantasy.

I grew up like that, till everything shattered.

Just about everything…Malcom's death…Dad's death…Mom's death…bullying…all that stuff has harmed me.

"DUMPSTER GIRL!" the distant echoes of Drew in sixth grade taunted, and I can hear laughter burn in my ears. I felt like running away. Then new sounds came.

"Annie…" I saw in my brain of Malcom crying on the concrete.

"Malcom…" I said, wiping a tear from his face.

"I'm so sorry…that I have to leave you-,"

"Don't leave me," I whispered. "Please."

"Annabeth…remember even though I die, I will love my little strong sister infinitive."

"Malcom-,"

"Promise me."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I promised. And then right there, I saw the vision of him being relaxed and closing his eyes. My heart skipped a beat. And then the last vision was my dad, reading Sleeping Beauty to me.

"Daddy! This is hilarious!" I said, laughing hard. "This dragon looks so hideous!"

"I know," he laughed along.

"I am sleepy," I said on the bed.

"Sleep child, sleep," Dad said. "Daddy will always love you for who you are."

"Me too," I said, and started to sleep. And once all the chaos happened, I never believed in fantasy. Even Sleeping Beauty never appealed to me anymore. There won't be a knight in shining armor or a princess that will stay like a princess forever. I learned too young that reality is the reality. And no one can ever try to break through…reality.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy's voice say. Those words made me so happy.

"PERCY!" I said, falling on top of him and kissing him so much. All my past memories led me into fantasy…but not only that, I realized how much I can't lose Percy.

But I will soon need to let him go.

The time machine…his family…and my hypothesis of him having health issues from the force of the time machine…and maybe his…his fiancée…he needs to go back to 2073. I love him alright, but I have to let him go.

I have to let him go.

**Hey! Liked the chapter? Here is the motivation for the day:**

**LOVE IS IRRESPERABLE. IT IS SO EASY TO LOVE, BUT SO HARD TO BREAK. SO BE THE PERSON TO STICK OUT FOR THE PERSON YOU LOVE. DON'T TRY TO HIDE; JUST STICK OUT FOR THEM. BECAUSE LOVE IS IRRESEPERABLE.**

**Please review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everybody! Number one thing I want to apologize is that I did leave a cliffie there, and I did make you guys get a little weary on that scene…but I am sorry, and I really mean it. But…that's how the story goes, and sometimes as a writer (for you great writers that present your stories!), you might've experienced this feeling of when you write, the story just flows in its own direction. Okay, maybe you can control a few things, but that's it. It just goes on its own.**

**So once again, sorry! But I hope that chapter brought some emotion, because I like to put emotion towards my writing, so yeah. Anyways, let's get back to the story! :D**

**Percy POV:**

I got discharged from the hospital that day. I was so glad that finally I was out, and I felt much better. There was no random attacks happening for two days. The doctor however told me to take good precautions.

So I am.

But in that period of time staying with Annabeth, she seemed to look at me in some odd way. Like as if she was trying to read my mind. As I held Annie's and Alex's hand, and Annabeth was holding Avery in her arms, she soon drove towards the apartment, where huge balloons were up saying, 'WELCOME BACK PERCY!'. I saw Calypso and Leo smile, making jazz hands.

"Thank you," I said.

"We were worried sick about you," Calypso said. "This is the least we can do."

Annabeth smiled.

"I have to talk to Percy for a moment; you guys go play with Avery and have fun with Leo!"

And they ran towards Leo.

"Annabeth-,"

"Follow me," she said, dragging me towards my room. She shut the door closed, and cupped my cheeks.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Excuse-,"

"Shut up," she whispered, cupped my cheeks, and kissed me feverishly. As I finally pulled away from her loving embrace, tears fell down.

"Why hadn't you…why did you hide away this secret away from me?" she asked.

"What are you-,"

"You know what I mean," she said. And afraid I did. I am so afraid…what if she actually knows the real cause of my pain?

"Annabeth-,"

"You have to go back," Annabeth whispered, touching my lips. "I can't see you full of pain."

"Annabeth-,"

"Listen," she said frantically. We only have a week left together. I am going to do whatever it takes to make the best memories possible."

"ANNABETH!"

"Shhh," she whispered. "Please don't argue. I am going to send you back."

"Then…" I said, sudden tears falling down. "If I go back to 2073…I can never return."

"Well guess what?" she said, glaring at me as tears fell down. "You have your family, your fame, your fiancée-,"

"Will you shut the crap up!" I shouted.

"No. I know that the time machine will break down, and you can never…ever go back. I have to let you go."

"Annabeth, please-,"

"I made my decision," she said, tears falling down. "And I am not changing my decision."

I stared at her, and embraced her with a loving hug.

"Annabeth…I don't care about fame. I don't care about my dumb fiancé-,"

"Rachel…she's probably rich, and she actually can support your family more than me-,"

"Annabeth! You be quiet this instant! I don't care about fame nor money. I want to stay with Alex, Annie, and Avery. I want to stay in 2073 forever. And I want to stay with you…no matter what."

"I should've never…ever…I should've never hurt you this way," Annabeth cried.

"You didn't," I said. "And you never had."

And in the room, I gave her a soft kiss. She cried. I wiped those tears with my thumb, and kissed her again.

And we soon realized that we had kissed for two hours straight when we heard the dinner call.

We saw the time, and it was exactly two hours from kissing. We blushed, she smiled, and she tackled me from my bed, kissing me one more time. We were compassionate lovers; she giggled, and I smiled. We kissed as if it was the ending (though it wasn't), and soon Calypso actually shouted to grab our attentions. We pulled away, she gave a peck on the cheek, and though I wanted to kiss her again, I restricted myself.

As we sat in the dinner table, soon everybody was happy. Calypso and Annabeth got drunk (okay…Calypso was smiling and started to mumble like last time), but Annabeth smiled and acted all hyper. Alex, Annie, and Avery were already fast asleep, so they didn't see Annabeth or Calypso's actions.

"Bro…I think you got to escort Annabeth. I'll escort Calypso."

"Leo likes me…hehehe…"

"She's right on that part-,"

And then he was attacked with a sloppy kiss until she actually stopped, already falling asleep. Leo grabbed her, and smiled at me.

"That's one reason why I love Calypso," he said, and started to tuck Calypso in bed. I carried Annabeth towards her room, and finally tucked her in bed. I kissed her on the forehead, and was about to leave before I got yanked from Annabeth. She touched my chin, and slowly kissed me.

"Annabeth?" I whispered. I can smell her breath, and strangely, I can smell a tint of peppermint. As Annabeth stared at me lazily, she smiled.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase…FOREVER!" she said, giggling like crazy. Then, she kissed me passionately again.

I was happy too.

"Forever," I said, kissing her pink lips. She was so beautiful; it was so hard to break the kiss. And especially since she was in a happy mood…yeah, it was harder than ever.

"Me love Percy," she said, laughing harder, and kissing my cheeks, nose, and lips like crazy. She sure was drunk.

"I love you Annabeth," I said, smiling more then ever.

"HEHE!" she laughed, and wrapped her whole body around me.

"Um Annabeth-,"

"KABOOM!" she said, and fell down, giggling.

"Okay…" I said a little awkwardly.

"I love my Percy. KABOOM!" she said, giggling like crazy. "I miss Dad so much. Percy…if you see him…he would adore you so much!"

"I would love to meet him," I whispered, kissing her.

"HEH!" she said, laughing like crazy. "I love Percy."

"I love Annabeth."

"You'll stay with me forever!" she said, giggling till she kissed my lips. But while we kissed, I felt bad.

What if…what if I can't stay with her forever?

But I let those thoughts drift off to the trash. I am not leaving Annabeth, and Annabeth will be mine forever.

Forever.

Forever as always.

**I know…let you get crazy of what's going to happen next; I just wanted to tell you guys that I am going to be almost done…no, not that done with this story, but I am just going to give you a little notice to see the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end of the story, because it shows dedications, what's my new story going to be about…all those good stuff, so I am just going to be reminding you every chapter starting from here to check out the AUTHOR'S NOTE in the end. Well, here's the motivation for the day:**

**YOUI ARE STRONG. YOU ARE BRAVE. LET NOTHING EVER BLOCK YOU FROM THE THINGS THAT GIVE YOU PRIDE.**

**Well, please review! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, my incredible fans. Welcome to the-**

**Random Person: Dude…just stop. Your introduction is just too dramatic just to present a story.**

**Me: Yeah…I think I should fix the introduction a bit.**

**Random Person: Yeah…you kind of need to…and when I say that…I mean now.**

**Me: Okay…**

**Alright, hi guys! I just wrote a really mini random conversation thingy to make you guys laugh if you think it hilarious…I don't know if you think so, but I just added some humor on my author's note for you guys so…**

**Anyways, tank you my amazing fans! I hope you like this chapter I wrote; enjoy! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

7 DAYS

I woke up, and immediately rushed out of the bedroom, seeing Percy make pancakes. Man…it was Sunday, and all I was really doing was just making him, the patient, doing all the work.

"PERCY! I CAN WOAH!" I shouted, because I tripped on a shelf, causing me to fall down and hurt my ankle, and then hop towards Percy, who giggled.

"You're such a klutz," Percy laughed.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"You're so cute when you're a klutz," he said, hugging me.

And right there, I noticed something VERY wrong.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING CALYPSO'S APRON! YOU SHOULD WEAR MY APRON, SMELL MY PEPPERMINT SCENT, INSTEAD OF LIKING CALYPSO'S VANILLA SCENT, AND IT IS MAKING ME VERY ANGRY THAT YOU ARE WEARING CALYPSO'S APRON BECAUSE YOU SHOULD BE WEARING MINE! YOU SHOULD NEVER WEAR ANY GIRL'S APRON BESIDES MINE!" I shouted, and trudged towards my room, locking it. I realized there was a note on my desk.

Dear Annabeth,

Leo and I decided to have some fun with Annie, Alex, and Avery. As a Sunday, you should have fun with Percy. You took care of the kids so much…man, I felt bad I wasn't really there for your assistance. And I am super sorry. I was so busy; and Leo and I had to do so much work, so I had no time. I was too tired (sorry…please understand!) to ever come visit.

Anyways, have fun with Percy!

Love,

Calypso

"Aww," I said. "Calypso…sweet as always."

When I was going to rest on my bed, I saw Percy peek at the doorway.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Brought you blue pancakes as an apology," he said.

"Why were you wearing Calypso's?"

"I just took a random apron out! And you know…Calypso's apron actually smells nice."

"Oh, so you like Calypso's apron better than mine…I see! GO!"

"That's not what I meant-,"

"JUST GO!" I said, irritated.

"No," he said, closing the door. "I'm not leaving till I get an approval that you forgave me."

"Okay okay, I'll forgive you, now go!"

"I mean a real forgiveness…"

"WHATEVER!" I shouted, jealous of him wearing Calypso's apron. I don't know why I am jealous over a stupid thing, but…he should be smelling MY scent, not HER scent.

"Come here," Percy said, walking over and trying to hug me.

"STOP!" I shouted. I tried to kick him away, but he was…stronger than me. He hugged me so tightly, while I squirmed.

"If you keep being like this way, I am going to get really mad."

Stupid excuse. "Then be mad."

"Annabeth…please…" he said, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

And everything cooled down when I saw him wear my apron.

"You're wearing my apron-,"

"I will make an oath," Percy said. "I will wear your apron forever!"

"Okay," I said, cooling down. "Sorry if I was acting really immature."

"Truthfully…it was kind of cute. I never knew you were all jealous-,"

"I WAS NOT!" I objected, but I knew I kind of blew my cover. Maybe just a little bit…no, I just really blew my cover.

"You were, and I think that's one of the best charms of my girlfriend," he said, kissing me and hugging me tightly.

"You know…am I just imagining things or am I actually seeing blue pancakes?"

"I food colored it," Percy said proudly.

"Impressive," I said, and pecked him in the cheek.

"You did not just kiss me on the cheeks."

"I just GAHHH!" I shouted, because he started to kiss me on my cheeks, nose, and lips. I giggled real hard, and we kissed for about 10 minutes or so. Then, we ate his blue pancakes and after that we read a book together, and snuggled together. We took naps and basically had a lazy schedule. And once Calypso and Leo came in with the kids, we can see their happy faces.

"HEH!" Annie said, and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe. "Calypso and Leo are nice."

"Mommy, you couldn't believe what just happened! We actually ate cotton candy!"

Calypso and Leo had a sad face on. "It was their first time. They always craved for cotton candy…"

And then we let Calypso and Leo rest. While that happened, we hugged all of them, and soon, Avery was missing.

But we didn't freak out.

Because we checked under the table, where Avery was munching on oatmeal cookies.

"That little cutie thief!" I said, kissing Avery. We had some fun, and soon all slept.

Percy stopped by at my room.

"Today was a wonderful day," he said, yawning. I was standing up, and he fell on the bed, grabbing me also. We both fell on the bed, giggling.

"I agree," I said, sitting down on his lap once we both sat up.

"Annabeth…I am not trying to spoil the mood, but you're not allowing me to stay here…are you?" Percy asked. I stared at him glumly.

"Percy…I'm sorry. I hate the idea of letting you go-,"

"I am going to stay here. It is my decision-,"

"Which I don't really take in account!" I said.

"Annabeth-,"

"Please don't fight with me. I know…I know I want to stay with you. But I have to let you go. For your family. And for your health-,"

"It's not my health-,"

"Don't lie to me!" I said. "Please…no more lies."

Percy was quiet.

"You're going. No matter what."

"Well, I don't need to."

"You can come back-,"

"It's not that simple!" Percy shouted. His eyes showed some anger. "I…I don't know…the three month span isn't just going back."

"Then what is it?"

"That's the span of how long the time machine will live."

**Okay…left you guys a huge thriller there…but that is how the story goes! Anyways, here is the motivation for the day:**

**WORDS CAN MEAN GOOD AND BAD. BUT DON'T STICK TO THE WORDS THAT OTHER PEOPLE SAY TO YOU THAT ARE BAD. STICK TO THE GOOD SIDE. IT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPIER. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, IT'S THE TRUTH, SO YOU SHOULDN'T BACK DOWN.**

**Please review! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to make a few dedications first to my wonderful viewers who are always making me happy. I am so happy you guys at least see my story…just even a peek makes me happy, because it makes me feel that you have some sort of interest towards the story. Anyways, my next dedications are for the following people:**

**Hidden Wallflower: Your reviews are just so sweet; and they are also so hilarious! Thank you for brightening my day. For this review, I am looking forward to the theme song for Avery as a cookie thief! ;)**

**Abooknerdanrproud: You are always there for me, reviewing and being so supportive; thank you. Words can never explain how happy I am. You were always there for me in all my stories; thank you! :D**

**MiyaCook13: Gosh…I can't stop saying THANK YOU to you. You are always there for me, and you are just so supportive…yeah, I really can't stop saying thank you. Thank you! :D**

**The Oracle of Akemi: Yeah…I just have to say THANK YOU! I am so thankful to have you reading and reviewing all my stories; it makes me happy! Thank you so much! :D**

**Well, sorry for the long introduction. Let's get on to the story! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

Once he said that, it hit me hard.

**Percy POV:**

Once she stared at me, tearing up, my heart broke.

**Annabeth POV:**

He's going to be gone. I have to let go of him.

He can't survive 2015.

**Percy POV:**

I have to stay. I am not letting Annabeth cry like this.

I promised I'll stay here forever.

And this time, I am determined to keep the promise.

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy can't keep thinking of himself. He has to, one day, has to go back to 2073. I am not letting him stay. He may have attacks, and if I actually loved him, I would let him go.

**Percy POV:**

If she actually loved me, she would let me stay.

I get that she cares for me, but I love her. And I need her in my life.

**Annabeth POV:**

I love Percy. I love Percy till the ends of the world. If someone had to choose Percy to die, I would save him and die for him. If he was sick and had to have a lung transplant, I would be a volunteer. That's how much I love Percy. And he can't survive it. He just can't.

Tears (seriously Annabeth? Why let out a tear?) fell down my cheeks.

"I have to let you go," I whispered softly, letting him cup my cheeks.

"If you truly loved me," Percy said. "You wouldn't possibly let me go to this stupid era of 2073."

"If you truly loved me," I replied. "You would already know I am receiving pain-,"

"Which I know," Percy said.

"And you would know I am letting you go for a reason. Percy…I love you so much. I love you till I die. No…maybe more than that. You've seriously won my heart."

"No, you had. I was a selfish jerk. But you're so different."

"I'm not different. Ever. Even though you see me as the unique one, I will always be the same."

"Meaning?"

"I really love you Percy…" I said, and suddenly I felt like slapping myself when I said this. "But…but Rachel…I feel like she's more for you. You should've never loved me from the start."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

I was silent.

"Annabeth…listen," Percy said, kissing me. "I love you. I can never…" I giggled just a little bit. "Ever fall in love with the hideous Rachel who loves me only for money. All the girls fell for my appearance…which is weird because I really look ugly, or my money. Seriously…you are different. You love me for who I am."

Instead of being all touchy there as I was about to me, I objected, "Percy, I am in love with your eyes. I love your raven black hair and your lips…gosh, why are they perfectly shaped?"

"Shut up," Percy said.

"To me…you're so handsome. You're like my ideal man."

Percy chuckled. "You are seriously over exaggerating."

"I can't help but to," I giggled.

"Come here," he said, and hugged me tightly.

"I really can't bear seeing you go," I whispered, tears falling down. "But you can't survive this era."

"Annabeth…I love you so much. Why…why are you letting me go? I know you're not implying it this way, but sometimes I feel as if you're letting me go because you…you think I am a burden. And I think you don't love me as much of the way I love you-,"

I slapped him.

Percy glared at me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT," I said. "was for being a jerk. Who says that you were a burden? You're actually the most best person as a companion. And…I love you more then everything. I don't think words can ever explain how much I love you. You…gosh Percy, what gave you such an imagination?"

Percy was silent.

"I love you," I went on. "If I have to say it forever, I will. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you Percy Jackson, for who you are. I can never go over your personality, and I will always be waiting for your welcoming kisses. I really love you. I love you."

Tears fell down both of our cheeks.

"I'm sorry I thought that way. But you know how much I love you Annabeth."

I smiled. "Good. And I'm sorry I slapped you on the face," I said, and gave a warm peck on the cheeks.

"You just didn't-,"

"I JUST DID, SO GAHHH!" I shouted, because I was getting kissed on the nose, cheeks and lips all over again. I giggle happily, and when we kissed for so long, and stared at each other when we pulled away, Percy gave me a babyish grin.

"Your lips are swollen," Percy commented.

"I bet my lips aren't even compared to how much your lips are swollen," I replied back.

"But I like it when my lips are swollen," Percy said. "Because that shows how much I love you by my instant attacks of kissing you."

"I love you so much," I said, and we kissed again and again.

And after that, Percy pulled away, gave me a kiss (which really tingled my nerves, because I wanted to kiss him more!), and I slept sound asleep, feeling my swollen lips tingle.

**Hey everybody! Okay, just really showed a lot of feelings in this dramatic scene of Percy and Annabeth, so yeah. Anyways, please review! And here is the motivation for the day:**

**YOU ARE SO SPECIAL. REMEMBER THAT.**

**Please review! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi my awesome readers! I just wanted to tell you that…**

**Okay, I have to say I HATE sad stories. Like…seriously, I can't read at class or else it would look so awkward, and people are just going to stare at me as if I am crazy because I was crying by a really sad book. Like, seriously! Who can't help but cry? Yes, I know there are strong people in the world, and that's super duper good! But I am in the middle of emotional and strong. Anyways, that is that. I have to say that this story…PLEASE! I always get a review or something if this story is going to be sad, and my hint is: I WON'T BE SO CRUEL.**

**There…just said the hint.**

**Anyways, please review! And I will go on with the story! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy and I worked hard on the café. There is six days until Percy is gone. Once it is night and the customers are all gone, I close the café. I wipe the tables, and here giggling from the kitchen. Percy might've made them laugh by a funny joke or something. I wiped the last table, and put the rag on a bucket.

"Percy, I'm-,"

"Hi," he said, smiling at me. "Wise Girl…you've worked a bit too hard."

"I can't help it," I replied. "In this café…everyone loves it. They love our baked goods, our coffee…tea…everything. And I have to be really devoted towards my work. You've only got 5% of what it really is like. Your help has been so great."

"Thanks," he said.

"Thank you," I said, pecking his cheeks. "Anyways, let's go to the house. I'll grab this little cookie thief," I said, carrying Avery who was munching the last bits of the cookie. "While you go get Annie and Alex."

"Okay," Percy said, and I took a head start, walking in the busy streets of New York City. It was absolutely gorgeous; everything was perfectly nice…and…

"Wait up!" some voice said. I turned around, and realized it was Jake…who loved me.

"Jake, what on earth are you-,"

"I missed you," he said, hugging me. "You don't know how much-,"

"Let me go," I said calmly. "I don't want to fight. Let me go."

"Annabeth-,"

"Now."

And he let me go.

"Jake…I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I don't love you. Okay, maybe we were really good friends, but now…you're pestering me. Friends shouldn't be doing that. Friend's should be more understanding-,"

"Which I don't care," Jake said, and kissed me. I struggled, but he kept my head grasped. I screamed, trying to break free, but nothing would ever work. Finally, I managed to get free until I saw Percy, teary eyed. I saw Annie and Alex gasping and saw their eyes opened.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted, punched him, and started running off in the darkness. Not to home. I can't face Percy.

**Percy POV:**

I thought for a moment, in my bed, thinking why Annabeth must've kissed that boy. Is he handsome? Aren't I her ideal man? What did I do so wrong?

But as an hour passed, I was anxious to see her again.

I tried to close my eyes, but all that made me think was where she was. She can't just roam around dangerously at the night. She has to…she has to give me her bedtime kisses, or her lovable hug for the morning pass. She can't ditch that! That'll be just so cruel.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"ARG-,"

"Percy," I heard a comforting voice. I stared up, seeing Calypso stare at me. "Stop."

"Well…"

"You should've been more understanding. Annabeth…this is such a huge mistake!"

"What are you-,"

"Annabeth like NEVER shared with you about Jake?"

"Jake? Who's-,"

"He's the guy who kissed Annabeth. Annabeth HATES him. But…"

"Oh man," I said, worriedly.

"And now…I don't know where she is!"

"I'm finding her," I said. "Take care of them."

"Sure," she said. "Please…please find her."

I nodded, and ran towards the lobby. I realized that it was drizzling, but I went out. As I saw no one, I ran the direction she ran. I ran as far as I could, but never found her.

"She's gone," I whispered once I arrived at a dead end. "I lost her."

Tears fell down. I felt so discouraged, and what luck for me to lose her. "I should've…ARG!" I shouted in frustration. I didn't feel happy…at all. I just felt hurt. This whole misunderstanding caused by Jake led separation. Is she staying with Grover? Did she run away with Jake? I already called everybody. And none ever had Annabeth.

Rain poured down harder. As I braced myself, I retraced my way back. But I stopped at the café, where I saw the whole room dark.

"I love you," I whispered. As I started to trudge back home discouraged, I felt arms that encircled me.

"I'm so sorry," I heard Annabeth's warm voice say. I look back, seeing Annabeth's wet hair, and her eyes teary.

"Why did you go?" I asked.

"I…just tried to get my lesson learned by shouting at the park. I was angry. I was angry to-,"

"Stop letting out a story," I whispered. "I know who Jake is. Why did you hide him from me?"

"I…" Annabeth said. "I didn't want the person I love to get hurt. He once punched Grover. And he's like my brother. This is so complicated…" she whispered.

I turned around, facing Annabeth who was already crying. "You know…you look beautiful when your hair is wet."

Annabeth let out a small chuckle. "Thanks."

"Annabeth…I'm sorry for misunderstanding."

"No," I said. "I would never, ever should have ever misunderstood. I knew you loved me enough, and I just…overreacted."

"I really love you. No matter what…"

"Annabeth, you don't have to say 'I love you' countless amount of times. Because I already know it."

"I just remembered; I forgot to give you your bedtime kisses."

"Then kiss me now."

And Annabeth kissed me as if it was the last time we would ever kissed. And I knew why. Because Annabeth is determined to let me go. Of course I'm not, but if Annabeth does…she can't. She won't.

I kissed her, letting my heart pour out.

I loved Annabeth.

And once we were done, we went inside. I got a towel, and started drying her hair.

I love her.

**Like it? Hope you guys do; anyways, here is the motivation for the day:**

**LOVE IS DEFINED WITH CARE AND FRIENDSHIP; IT IS NOT DEFINED BY HATRED OR COMPETTION AGAINST THE PERSON YOU LOVE.**

**Please review! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**HI GUYS! I am so excited to tell you this news, but yes, I actually changed my profile pic, and I am so sorry to give you a late notice, but I hope you can find my story! It's a chick cake pop as the background. I don't own this picture; it's just someone who is a wonderful baker. And just know that I am extremely proud of this baker because this baker made such a cute creation that always makes me happy every single time.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! :D Please review! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

DAY 5

Today, Percy and I were both sick. Calypso took full care of the café (thank you!), and Grover stopped by with Juniper to feed us porridge. Alex and Annie played quieter, while Avery was napping in the process. As I snuggled next to Percy, I realized he had a fever.

"You have a…a…ACHOO!" I sneezed, and he wiped my snot with my sneeze.

"And before you say another word, it's not disgusting," Percy said. He must've read my mind, because I was going to comment on that.

I snuggled close to him, and he touched my forehead.

"You also have a fever," he said. "What luck. DAY 5; Annabeth and Percy get a fever!"

I laughed. "Yeah…what luck?"

As Percy and I snuggled close together, I couldn't help but feel very sleepy.

"I'm sleepy. If you don't mind, I will be sleeping."

And I slept…

…

I heard gasps, and I can feel arms grasp my shoulder tightly. My eyes flutter open, seeing Percy gasp.

Please let luck come towards me.

I gave Percy a magical kiss, which worked just fine. As Percy breathed back to normal, I hugged him.

"You always worry me," I said, kissing his cheeks. "I'm so afraid about your health. Percy…you have to go back."

"Annabeth-,"

"We have to reduce your fever down soon," I whispered. Percy was silent, getting teary eyed. He hugged me close, and I snuggled under his arms. I will miss him so much. I don't know how things are going to be after he's gone.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm coming back, alright?"

"Meaning?" I said calmly, but inside my heart was beating faster in excitement. Perhaps…perhaps my little Seaweed Brain in 2015 actually has a plan for a new time machine?"

"I am going to construct a new time machine…no matter what. I promise…I promise I won't marry Rachel."

"You better," those words slipped out selfishly. "I meant-,"

"I knew you were a little upset saying that about having Rachel as my wife," Percy giggled. I smiled.

"A girl can be jealous," was all my excuse before Percy kissed me. I smiled, and soon, everything was okay. I took naps basically for the whole day, and Percy snuggled with me. When Percy was taking naps, I might've joined him or I would be reading a book. Alex, Annie, and Avery joined me some times, and cracked me up with funny jokes. It was a wonderful day, and at night, we made a wonderful dinner just for Leo and Calypso. Calypso hugged me, and Leo gave a thumbs up with Percy. They ate happily, and we soon all went into bed.

"Wait a moment," I stopped them, making Calypso and Leo stop on their tracks. "Perhaps…"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS," Calypso tried to say. But I didn't buy any of it.

"Calypso and Leo sitting on a tree-,"

"SHUT UP!" Calypso said, and started to cover my mouth.

"Your lips are swollen. You could've gotten a better way to hide it."

Calypso blushed, gave Leo a peck on the cheek, and soon went into her bedroom, hugging me.

"Just joking," I said, hugging her.

"Is this payback from Valentine's-,"

"Precisely," I whispered, letting Calypso chuckle.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," I whispered back. And finally I stared at Percy, who took my wrists and dragged me towards his bedroom.

"Read me a story."

"What kind?" I asked, already going on the bed. We snuggled next to each other, and he smiled.

"Read me The Adventures of Tom Sawyer."

"I will, just as you say," I said, and got the book out. I started reading, while he stroked my hair and would make random comments at such funny parts.

"Well, I think we should go to bed," I said when I got sleepy.

"Goodnight," he said, and I went to my bedroom, drifting off to sleep.

…

DAY 4

**Percy POV:**

I stared at my own creation. How can my own creation ruin my life? Why did I let the span be three months? I saw the self-destruct button. Should I make things final? Should I really right now, press the button?

**Annabeth POV:**

"PERCY! STOP!" I said, hugging him, letting him hesitate. "Don't destruct your creation…please…"

"How did you-,"

"Sshh," I whispered, my arms wrapped around Percy's. "Don't. Just don't."

"Why…why are you doing this?" Percy said, looking at me with sad eyes. "Why are you restricting me to destruct-,"

"Because I know it'll destruct you. You may think that you can handle such a machine of your own creation, after all you've made this delicate machine, but it's not that way. It will kill you. Listen to me; it will. Sooner or later, you will face the pain. YOU will destruct. And I am not letting that EVER happen to you."

"Annabeth-,"

"Mark my words," I said. "Don't you dare destruct it. It seems that I know the time machine better than you."

"Annabeth…you can't let me go."

"I AM GOING TO!" I said, tears falling down. Why the tears?

"Annabeth-,"

"I'm not going to see you destruct because of this stupid machine," I whispered. "I'm going to keep you alive and well."

"I-," Percy said until he started to choke. I kissed him again, and everything was okay. It was like a miracle. I felt like I was his doctor, who would heal him every day with kisses.

"Don't ever leave me…at all, okay?" I whispered.

"Then let me stay," Percy whined.

"I can't promise you that," I whispered back. "And what I meant by not leaving me, I meant don't ever go to Rachel or some other random girl."

"Promise," Percy smiled.

We stared off at the beautiful sunlight shining through the window.

**I AM GOING TO SING ON THE TALENT SHOW!**

**Sorry, that was so unnecessary, but I am excited as well as nervous! :D Anyways, here's the motivation for the day! :D**

**YOU ARE THE RISING STAR OF THE DAY. BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, AND STRIVE.**

**Please review! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**SORRY! I am so sorry for not like writing, but I was so excited from everything. The talent show was a blast; everything was wonderful. So, I am super sorry for not writing for two days (really sorry…this is not me…), but I am updating today, so I hope you guys enjoy chapter 32!**

***And before I start, a lot of you guys are assuming that after the days are over, the story is over, but that isn't the case. As said again, PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP THIS STORY! :D**

**Percy POV:**

DAY 4 Continued…

I quickly regained strength, but Annabeth didn't. She was feeling just a little better, but it wasn't such progression. I snuggled close to Annabeth, smelling peppermint. Annabeth was snoozing on my chest, and I finally closed my eyes for a while…

…

DAY 3

Annabeth gives me a weak kiss. I wake up, staring at her babyish face smiling at me. I've always seen Annabeth as a mature looking girl, but just today she looked babyish. I smiled at her lazily, which made her giggle.

"You look careless…and that is not you," she said, laughing. "I woke up one a.m. in the morning, realizing I took a nap. So I cuddled close to the teddy bear you gave me in my bedroom, snoozed, and then came here right now, seeing your adorable face smile. You're so cute!"

And she started to cup my face, and pecked me.

"While you rest, I will be knitting," Annabeth said, rising up.

"Not so fast…" I said. "You're not just going to be leaving me once you visited me-,"

"I can if I want," Annabeth insisted, smiling.

"Oh, you aren't."

"I am."

"You aren't."

"I am."

"You aren't."

"I am."

"You aren't."

"I am."

"You aren't."

"I GAHHH!" Annabeth said because I started tickling her. She laughed so hard, and finally both of us blushed rosy red when we saw Annie laughing at us.

"He's being a perv Alex. He's touching mommy's belly-,"

"NO NO NO!" Both of us shouted in unison.

"That is not what you think," Annabeth said.

"You do not know the whole situation," I muttered.

"Resume," Annie said, laughing. When she closed the door, Annabeth attacked me with pillows.

"You…know…the…best… that…I…am…ticklish!" she said, smacking me with the pillow in every word.

"I am, OW, sorry, OWW, for embarrassing, OW OW, you, OWWW!" I shouted.

When she stared at me, she laughed and kissed me. I replied back, and we kissed until we heard mini munching sounds.

"Avery," Annabeth muttered and tip-toed to the closet. But she wasn't there.

"Hmm…" Annabeth said. "Her munching sounds are muffled…"

"Laundry basket," we both said together. I walked towards my dirty laundry, and right when I took out a shirt, we saw Avery munching on oatmeal cookies, with my underwear on her head.

"AVERY!" I shouted, embarrassed of Annabeth seeing my laundry.

"Um…" she said awkwardly. "I'll take her out…you take your underwear…out of her…head."

And we both silently did what we were supposed to do. When I put all the clothes back in the laundry basket, Annabeth decided to give Avery a bath.

"Every day I bathe you, and you're always covered with crumbs or dirt!" Annabeth scolded lightly at Avery. Avery was smart. She looked down, sad, until Annabeth kissed her cheeks and started nuzzling her nose. She smiled again.

"So…how was the romance-,"

"Not like that," I said, scooping Annie up. "Really…not…like…that."

"Then why were you touching Mommy's bel-,"

"I was tickling her," I said calmly, feeling my cheeks get warm.

"Oh…then sorry!" Annie apologized. "I thought you were massaging-,"

"GROSS!" both of shouted at the same time, and I kissed Annabeth's cheeks.

"You go bathe Avery; I'll have a little talk with Alex and Annie."

And I started to scooch Annie and Alex to the sofa.

"We're going to have a little talk," I said.

"Uh oh," Alex said. "I don't like where this is going."

"I just want to let you guys keep a secret," I said.

"I don't like where this is going either," Annie said.

"Really? What if I propose that we can go to the ice-cream store without Annabeth knowing?"

"YAY!" Alex said. "Cotton candy-,"

"It's ice cream!" Annie whispered harshly.

"I said that!" Alex said.

"Well…I am just going to make an excuse. Annabeth surely wouldn't allow you guys to eat ice cream at spring!"

"True," Annie said.

"So…come on!"

And while we were going to go to Annabeth, we saw Avery with a recorder. She started running, and while I was chasing her, I saw Annabeth who got the recorder, and pressed play.

Our conversation came on.

"Alex…Annie…especially ALEX…you guys were going to do this plan?"

"We're-,"

"Without me?" Annabeth smiled, and the rest of us cheered. We drove to the ice cream store, choosing our flavors. As we started eating, Annabeth came back with satisfied Avery who got so many oatmeal cookies.

"This baby is just too obsessed with these," Annabeth said, kissing Avery's cheeks. "But what can a baby do if their obsession is right in front of their face? They're going to whine, give you the puppy face, or just cry."

"Did Avery-,"

"She gave me the most saddest face in the world!"

And then Annie and Alex started doing a sad face, and I hugged them.

"That works on her! Let's take advantage of that!" Annie said.

"WOAH! Not so fast-,"

"Please give us some ice cream," Annie said, and Alex gave the most saddest and desperate face.

"Annie-,"

"Please do so," Alex said.

"Gosh, this is working!" Annabeth said in frustration.

"Annabeth may have the puppy face work," I said, staring at Annie and Alex. "But the puppy face will definitely-OH MAN! Annabeth…we have to buy them another ice-cream-,"

"Like the puppy face DIDN'T work on you," Annabeth said, laughing.

"Whatever," I mumbled, so angry I got defeated by little children.

"Guys…we're not buying you another ice cream. See? Your stomachs are getting full!" I said, patting Alex's belly, causing him to giggle.

"Let's go," Annabeth said, and we all went back home.

"Thank you," Annie said, thanking me with warmth.

"Welcome," I said, and soon we tucked the two to bed.

"Goodnight," Annabeth said.

"Goodnight," I replied.

And once I was put in bed, I napped.

**Once again, sorry for the late update! Here is the motivation for the day:**

**I AM STRONG. NOTHING SHOULD BREAK ME DOWN. MAYBE PEOPLE MAY THINK I'M WEAK, BUT EVERYBODY HAS A STRONG SIDE. AND MAYBE, I HAVE SOME STREGTH DEEP INSIDE ME.**

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay…I want to tell you to not give up on this story. I want to let you know that this story is going to have a very sad part, but I am not going to be so cruel to make it so sad. So please don't give up on this story! :D**

**Anyways, please enjoy and review! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

DAY 2

For the rest of the day, I was sewing shirts for Avery, Annie, and Alex. Early in the morning I bought bolts of fabric and supplies, and started making clothes. As I was, time to time Annie and Alex would massage my shoulders (thank you!), Percy giving me a long kiss with coffee, and Avery (this becomes so cute!) giving an oatmeal cookie. It takes sacrifice to give something you love to someone!

"Oatie!" Avery said, handing me a cookie. I kissed her and nibbled on the cookie. Annie and Alex would help me and entertain me by dancing or singing, or even making fairy tale skits that would crack me up time to time by Alex's humor.

"My wonderful princess," Alex recited. "I shall go and put you in my horsie and ride you off to your kingdom!"

And when he was going to carry Annie, he failed at every attempt.

"HEY!" Annie said, and kicked Alex. They had a fight. I laughed, and clapped. They stopped and bowed. Annie and Alex would always put an excuse saying that they are just trying to put a comedy, but I knew the first time they do a skit, they're doing it for real. I love them so much. Avery is just so adorable; and Annie and Alex are the cutest little kids I had ever met. Plus Avery, but I'll put credit that Avery's the cutest baby.

"Done!" I said. I just finished another batch of clothes. It was so nice how Mom used to teach me how to make clothes quickly.

"The trick is to know the formation of your clothes," Mom would blab. Those great memories in such hard times were so precious. Even though Mom broke down when it was the hardest time, I appreciate her love and care for us.

"MALCOM! COME ON! MOM GOT FOOD!" I saw a miniature me running in the meadow. I can see frail Malcom stare at me with the happiest eyes any human can possibly see.

"FOOD!" he'd say and we'd run together in the busy streets, heading towards the little corner we'd stay at. Then we'd be eating cans of soup broiled from the fire…

"Annabeth, you alright?" Percy asked me.

"Of course," I said, smiling. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Your eyes were teary eyed," Percy said. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Is it about your past?"

"Nah…"

"Stop lying."

"Okay."

And then I sewed on and on. Calypso and Leo came, and of course we fed them delicious food. Every day we would do the house chores and make their lives easier. We even offered to laundry Leo's clothing (which always have holes in which I mend!). Soon they were asleep and I was sewing fast. I was tired, but if I can just sew one more dress, I will.

"Annabeth, rest. You've already sewed dozens of shirts for them, and so many dresses just for Avery."

"SHUSH!" I said. "Don't bother to care…just need to finish this…let me just OW!" I said, because the sewing machine jammed my fingers.

"OW!" I managed to hide a scream, wincing. I can see blood starting to ooze out, and a bruise forming quickly.

"Annabeth-,"

"OW!" I said, and I couldn't take it any longer.

I cried.

"It's okay," Percy said, and started to scoop me up. He started to rummage towards the kitchen, finally managing to see a first aid kit. Then, he sat me down on a sofa, and began to put ointment on and bandage.

Tears fell slower, but I winced and still cried. I felt like a little kid, but whatever.

"Annabeth," Percy said and scooped me up. Then he sat down, where I was in his lap.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I guess I was too busy-,"

"It's okay," Percy said, and kissed me. I kissed him back. Everything was silent; the only light source in the room was the lamp lighting the table I was working on for the clothes. I pulled away, tasting a sense of care.

"You're always there for me," I whispered, wiping away my tears. My finger ached so much, and I was embarrassed to cry like this. I stared down, feeling an aura of his eyes staring at me.

"Annabeth…you know I will always be there for you. You're right. I am," Percy said.

"I…gosh, come here!" I said, and kissed him. My hero is going to go away tomorrow. I have to make sure that happens. He can't survive 2015. He has to go back.

"I love you," Percy whispered. I can smell his breath, which smelled like frosting.

"I love peppermint," I said.

"I really love frosting."

"Percy…can I tell you the truth?"

He nodded.

"When I shouted one day with you, I love peppermint…you were my peppermint. I meant to say I love Percy, but-,"

"That's so weird. We were both confessing our love for each other VERY indirectly. I meant frosting as you!"

We giggled.

"I really love you, you know that right?"

"Love?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You mean MORE than love. Our love is more than that."

"It's all about sacrifice," I said, tears falling down again.

"Annabeth-,"

"Anyways, rest. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Annabeth-,"

And before I can say another word, I can see his eyes tearing up, his lips trembling. "You aren't going to do this…please…"

"I have to," I said, trying to show him my determination. But I felt worse than ever.

"I'll come back."

"Please do," I whisper.

And we kissed together in the sofa, until we both drifted off to endless sleep…

**Hey guys! Alright…really sad here…BUT I am not that cruel, so DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORY! Please don't…there is MORE! Anyways, here is the motivation for the day:**

**FRIENDSHIP IS SO IMPORTANT, AND IT IS A TREASURE TO WHO YOU ARE.**

**Please review! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Gosh…I had dreaded for this day to happen…**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know you guys all know what it is going to be, but…**

**IT IS NOT OVER!**

**So as I said, don't give up! Please…don't! :D We're 85% towards the end; you can't just give up and get a crappy ending now! I'm not that mean! **

**Well…my wonderful fans…I shall present, Chapter 34!**

**Percy POV:**

DAY 1

I woke up by the sounds of the clock ticking. They went tick, and then tock. The sound of the clock annoyed me. I don't know…but something in my brain knew this day wasn't going to be a great day.

Then I remembered.

I am going back to 2073.

I freaked out. I can see Annabeth snuggling close to me, her hair smelling like…gosh, she must be REALLY obsessed with peppermint. As I stared at her beautiful face, she stared at me, yawning, and went back to sleep.

My belly churned. I felt horrible, and suddenly I couldn't breathe so well.

"MWAH!" Annabeth smiled lazily, and everything cooled down. "Gosh, my kisses are miracles!"

And she fell back to bed.

I stroked Annabeth's princess-like curls. I had to think of a plan.

But I realized one part that 2015 really ruined me.

I couldn't think. My brain was adjusted to the smart minds of 2015. It was no more a genius of 2073. I was only a genius of 2015.

"THINK!" I told myself in my brain. But no blueprints or designs had popped in my brain. If I go back…will my memory and mind come back?

"Good morning Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. I stretched, and we soon fell from the couch.

"OOH!" I heard Annie squeal.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU-,"

"Daddy is a pervert!" Annie squealed, running away. I caught her, gave her a sloppy kiss, than explained everything.

"Oh…man, I should stop assuming things," Annie said.

"Yeah. All Mommy and I were doing was accidentally snuggling with each other! How could we know that we would be that tired?"

"Okay. Sowwy!" Annie said and gave him a kiss.

"Well, I'm going to bed!" Annabeth said, and started to go towards her door. I followed her, and when I closed the door, I gave a mischevious smile, and we both ran together, I carrying her and kissing her. She kissed me too, and finally we both froze. She was basically clinging to my body, and if I saw my reflection, I'd probably think our situation was a really awkward situation?

Why?

Because we can hear munching sounds this time from ANNABETH's laundry basket.

"Um…"Annabeth said, and I put her down. We both went and took out a few clothes.

I saw that this time Avery had on ANNABETH'S underwear.

"Gosh, come here!" Annabeth said. "If you keep eating oatmeal cookies, I'm never going to cook you them ever again!"

Avery let out a sad sigh.

"Fine, but just stop eating in laundry baskets!" Annabeth said, staring at me in a shy manner. "Don't look."

"A teddy bear themed underwear…this is a new one," I laughed.

"STOP!" Annabeth said.

"NO!"

And we had a laundry fight. Finally I won, and basically swooped down for a kiss on Annabeth. Finally when we were done kissing, we can see Avery clap.

"Cutie," I said, and scooped her up. "You my dear, need to go to bed."

And once we laid her on the crib, she fell fast asleep.

For the rest of the day, we went to an amusement park. Annabeth like drove there quickly, and we made it on time. We soon brought Avery, and we took the best photos and went on the thrilling rides. As finally the sun started to go down, we drove.

"Cotton candy is amazing!" Annie beamed.

"Cottiecannieawweseem!" Alex said, for he was muffled by chewing the cotton candy.

"Glad you liked this," Annabeth said in a sad tone.

"You go to bed after this," Percy said.

And soon when we arrived home, Annabeth tucked them in.

"Come here," Annabeth said, and grabbed the time machine.

"No."

"Percy-,"

"I'm not doing this!"

"Just come-,"

"You can't force me to do something I hate!"

"I don't care!" Annabeth said, getting a little teary eyed. "Just come."

And she led me up to the staircase in which we would always laundry. When I came up, all I saw was two chairs.

"Annabeth-,"

"Let's watch theI stars together," Annabeth said sadly, and then made me sit down.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. "Really beautiful…"

"I know," Annabeth said, and smiled at me.

"Annabeth…"

"See that big diper in the sky? It's amazing!" Annabeth said, trying to change the subject.

"It is," I replied. We held hands, and I can feel a sudden goodbye in the touch. It felt magical, and it felt so distant. I will miss this touch.

"I really love you Percy," Annabeth said, and when I stared at her, she was teary eyed.

"Annabeth-,"

"It's time," she said, and made me stand up. "I packed everything you need."

"Annabeth-,"

"I love you-,"

"You can't just-,"

"I really love you Percy," Annabeth sang. Woah…she is a really good singer. "I really do. But like a love story I wrote, I knew there was a punishment to fairy-tales-,"

"Annabeth-,"

"And I knew as well that even though we are apart, my love…," she said, crying. "My love will always be…with…you…" she sang, and stopped. She wiped her tears.

"I really loved this guy named Percy…he made everything so magical! He would comfort me at times where I was hurt, and he would always stick close by to me! I really love you Percy. I really do. But like a love story I wrote, I knew there was a punishment to fairy-tales-,"

"Please, Annabeth-,"

"And I knew as well as even though we're apart, my love…" she whispered. "My love will always be…" she sang. "With…you…"

And I kissed her.

"Beautiful," I said.

"Now…it's time," Annabeth said, and pressed the button.

"ANNABETH-,"

"I loveyou!"

"Please…you did not-,"

"I just did! I love you!"

I grabbed her, and kissed her. I kissed her, and I can already taste and sense the 'goodbye'. I kissed her. I opened my eyes, seeing swirls of white like last time.

Maybe…maybe she can come with me!

And when everything turned back, I fell down on the bed.

But without Annabeth.

It was the same old bedroom I had, and the same clothing. I stared at my parents who started to give me hugs and kisses, and I freaked out.

"Dear, never do that-,"

"GO AWAY!" I shouted, tears falling down.

"Percy dear-,"

"I hate! ARG!" I shouted, and started to shove all the books on the desk.

"Percy, calm down-,"

"ARG!" I shouted, and shoved more books. My parents looked terrified, and I screamed.

"She's gone," I whispered, my bangs covering bits of my eyes. "I can never see her…again."

"Percy-,"

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"Rachel-,"

"I don't want to hear a crappy thing about Rachel!" I shouted, and I pushed my parents away. I closed the door, locking it. As I stared in my wrecked bedroom, I cried.

"Why?" I whispered. "Annabeth…why did you do this to me?"

I stared off at the moonlight, my heart sinking.

**Please don't hate me! I know you're upset, but don't give up on Percabeth. I promise you, I won't be so cruel about things. Anyways, here is the motivation for the day:**

**SACRAFICE IS PART OF LOVE.**

**Please review! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everybody! Okay…please don't hate me! It's going to be more sad, but I am not a person who tortures my readers out of sadness. You will see something…**

**I'm not telling you! It may be good or BAD!**

**Anyways, please review! And here comes another sad chapter! :c**

**OH, AND IF YOU QUESTION ME ABOUT THE JOURNAL, GO TO CHAPTER 4. REMEMBER…I GOT THINGS PLANNED OUT! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

I wake up, finding munching sounds. This time, I didn't even bother to rescue Avery. It's pointless without Percy.

Last night, as I gave him the final kiss, I thought I could be with him. I was with the white cloud of swirls till suddenly I fell on my bed. I stared up. Did he get transported to my room?

But there was no Percy.

I felt like crying and throwing a tantrum. But I had went through very harsh times, and I knew to be patient. As I stare at the window, I see Grover peek at the little gap of the doorway.

"Go away," I whispered.

"Oh Annabeth…I heard about last night-,"

"How do you know?" I asked, my eyes eying him suspiciously.

"Oh…right…" Grover gulped. "I was just going up the laundry room in case you were there, and I saw light. And then I saw you fall…but you came in your room…"

"It's pointless," I said. "Why does my life always have to be this way?"

"Annabeth…this is really hard…I understand…"

"No. You'll never understand-,"

"Instead of starting a fight," Grover said quickly. "Why…why don't you read this journal?"

I grabbed it. I remembered all about it. It was the 'Love' notebook I gave him.

Tears fell down in my eyes. "How did you-,"

"I rummaged under his bed. You can always look at the things in there…there are pencils-,"

"So he finally uses pencils," I said, crying, but smiling.

"Yeah…I heard he was real picky about pencils. He said mechanical pencils were much more comfortable."

"We had a fight about that once," I said, snot covering the upper lip. I quickly wiped that off.

"And…" Grover said. "The first page…I didn't read it. I wanted you to read it first. It says something…I don't know what…but it says diary…"

"So he writes one too," I whispered.

"Yeah…well, hope this made you feel better."

"Thanks," I said, hugging Grover. "Really…thank you."

"Welcome," he said, and he exited out. I held the smooth journal in my hand. I opened it, and it had such neat handwriting.

But the thing that made me instantly cry was what he said:

PERCY'S DIARY-THE STORY OF FROSTING'S CHARM

And he just confessed to me that frosting was me. I flipped to the page, and it was the first date he ever came to our house. I flipped to more pages till I finally read something that made me cry into tears.

Dear Diary,

I love my Annabeth. Gosh, if there is one thing I would do for her is to stay by her side till we grow old, and we can see the first streaks of grey hair. I had never seen any interest towards girls, but she seemed the first and the best. I love her. She's beautiful, and I plan to marry her. But how do I ask? And with Annabeth keep pushing me towards the limit…what should I do? I have to stay with her. That was my promise. But if she really lets me go, I broke it. I love Annabeth so much. I want to marry her, and take care of my three cuties: Annie, Alex, and cookie thief Avery. I need to stay by their sides. I have to.

Love,

Percy Jackson

"Percy," I whispered, tears falling down. "You know I didn't do this just to let you go. You know I didn't let you go because I didn't love you as much as you did. I just…needed your health condition to feel better. You're better off to live at 2073. I never wanted to let you go. I want you to stay with me forever. It's just that I am concerned for you. Your family, your fame, your everything needs you. I can't be selfish and take you with me forever. You need to care for your health. I can't be selfish enough to hurt you. I am there for you, like always. I love you Percy. I plan on marrying you the same. If I had one last wish, I'd ask you to come back. I'd ask for us to live a perfect family with Annie, Alex, and Avery. I wanted so much of you. You were part of me. That's how much I loved you. And now you're gone. I love you Percy. I'm sorry I had to let you go. But it was for the better…"

"MOMMY!" I heard Annie's voice. I quickly hid the journal under my pillow, and wiped my tears. Once Annie came, Alex and Avery followed. Alex closed the door, and they sat on my bed with me.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Annie.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Alex.

"He's gone," I whispered, tears falling down.

"He…he died?" Annie stammered, tears already falling down.

"No," I said.

"Did Daddy run away? Please say no!" Alex cried.

"No," I said, wiping their tears. "It's not that…it's just that Percy…how should I explain this…had to go to 2073-,"

"HUH?" Annie asked.

"Annie, take Avery with you. Mommy and I need to talk," Alex said.

"But-,"

"Remember what Momma said? She said that you have to obey me before she fake died."

"You mean that rotten old-,"

"NO!" Avery shrieked.

"An oatmeal cookie if you get out!" Alex said.

"Deal," Avery said. Wow. Two new words. And in that process, Percy isn't here for the moment. Annie rushed off with Avery.

"2073…so Daddy finally went away. But…Mommy…why?"

Tears fell down. "It's very complicated little one," I said, wiping his tears. "It's just that…how should I say this…Percy had health issues. And his family needs him. He needs to survive. He would get random attacks all because of the time machine. It is so complicated; you probably won't understand-,"

"So he left us…" Alex said, tears threatening to fall.

"He-,"

"He left us. He's selfish, just like Momma-,"

"Alex! Don't you ever say that!" I said, wiping his tears. "I let him go."

"WHY?" Alex shouted.

I took a deep breath, and told him, "If you love someone…deeply in fact…you'll do anything for your love to be good. And sometimes, sacrificing is part of it. What if…what if your wife is sick? And what if your wife had to go to 2073 for better treatment? That is exactly the same situation…sort of. You'd let her go, would you?" I asked.

"Yeah…this is making sense," Alex said. "I'm so sorry…"

"No need," I said. "From now on, I will take care of you. I will do my best to raise my little cuties. Understand? In the process, stay strong."

"I promise," Alex said.

"And remember to always keep that promise," I whispered.

"Promise."

And once Alex left, I read the diary, laughing at Percy's humor. And when I was done, I cried. Calypso came for comfort, but nothing can heal my scars.

It's the time I become strong again.

**Hey everybody! Okay, here is a really sad chapter...I know. Did you like it? Just type a review! I want to know all your opinion! It makes me feel good that you guys share your thoughts with me. Anyways, here is the motivation of the day:**

**YOU ARE SPECIAL. DON'T EVER BACK DOWN.**

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everybody! I know you guys are a little upset or sad that I had ended with Percy and Annabeth's perspective…and how both of them were awfully sad, but just to let you know as early notice is that this chapter is also really sad. But as you guys know, sadness never lasts forever. So remember to have some hope in this story. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for telling me you have hope. And for my readers who also have hope, thank you. I am relieved you aren't giving up on this story, and is thinking positively of my story. It is an honor to write to you guys also!**

**Anyways, enjoy! Please review! And here comes another sad chapter! :D**

**Percy POV:**

The night came, and I never came out of my room. I just ordered chicken noodle soup from my robot. I felt miserable, and I cried occasionally. I already missed Annabeth. How is she? Is my three little cuties all right? Is Avery stealing anymore cookies? How is Leo and Calypso? How is my bro Grover? And lastly, I would always dread why does MY love life have to be this way.

"This is so stupid," I whispered, working really hard making blue prints on my desk. I spent the whole day basically trying to fix and unlock the safe. But it broken, and I have to fix it quick. Annabeth packed all my stuff, and I am not eager to lose something precious that Annabeth gave me.

"ARG!" I screamed, throwing a piece of metal scrap across the room. Why wouldn't the safe open? And why is this really broken? I had built my creation for like I don't know…months! Why did Annabeth leave me? Why can't I just stay in 2015 forever?

"Sweetie-,"

"MOM! DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN AT ALL! I DON'T WANT TO SEE RACHEL!" I shouted for the hundredth time! Why won't Mom understand?

"But-,"

"I SAID NO!" I shouted. I didn't like hurting Mom, because she is understanding and nice. But the part that annoyed me completely was Mom's urgency of me getting married with Rachel. I don't like Rachel! I will cry and I will scream if she is my wife. Because my wife is supposed to be Annabeth. What a strong relationship are we as a girlfriend and boyfriend? But as I thought about it…I kind of considered her as my wife. Even though it was official, I realized that I was like the husband, she was the wife, and Alex, Annie, and Avery were the children. We seemed such as the perfect family.

"Percy, open the door." I heard Dad's broad voice. I groaned, not daring to mess around with him. Dad will always win, and if I mess around with him, he will get super angry. And I have to admit, it kind of is a scary sight to see him angry. His nostrils flare (okay, that part I had to laugh…), but his eyes and his pursed lips are all so creepy. And the way he scolds me…it is beyond creepy.

"Come in," I said, letting my dad come in my study.

"Percy…we need to talk."

Uh-oh. I am totally not in the mood to have 'a talk' with Dad. I am totally through with this, and I am mad at him. I overheard a conversation of him talking about Annabeth, how she was stupid and a selfish brat.

"That dirty girl stole Percy's heart!"

"Honey-,"

"Shut up! That dirty wench destroyed his mind! Rachel could've been a better replacement."

"Honey…that is his true love. Give him a break. Please-,"

"I am through with this," I can hear Dad's voice echo in my brain. I can't believe I told Mom this whole situation. I can't believe I told Mom how much I was pained to see her, and how much my heart ached from separating from her. And supposedly Dad simply can't understand.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Don't show me that attitude!" Dad yelled. "You're going to marry Rachel."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," Dad shouted. "You're not going to disobey-,"

"When did you ever try to compromise?" I asked, tears already forming in my eyes.

"YOU!" Dad shouted. "You should've never built such machine. That machine killed you. That machine basically ruined your whole life with a dirty wench! Why are you being this way? My son can't grow up this way! You have to marry a wife at least suitable as us! What is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" I asked, my heart melting out of sadness and my mind full of anger. "What's my problem…who are you to say that?"

"I am your father-,"

"Then if you're my father, why can't you be more understanding?" I shouted, tears falling down. "You know I hate Rachel to death. But you still let me hang out with her. When I told you I wanted to become a marine biologist, what did you say? You told me that the dream was full of crap, and that if I went towards that dream, I will disappoint the Jackson family. So okay, I followed your orders, try extra hard at school WITHOUT you supporting me, and became a genius. But me being a genius led me to dangerous tasks, such as trusting people! Because of you, I can't even trust myself!"

"Percy-,"

"You made me be this way Dad," I cried, tears falling down. "So I decided to escape all of this. I've been thinking how to escape, and finally when I was in the middle of my project, you told me to marry Rachel! Who said I approved? You know Dad, I only have one life! Do I have to spoil my life because of you? Why was I to be this way? Why couldn't I follow my dreams and be myself? You never let me play; instead you chose Tyson to be his dream."

"Which is an inventor professor! How good is that?"

"Well, I think a marine biologist sounds great too!" I shouted. "Right when I finally built the machine, I decided to leave. I wanted to forget everything for a little while, and take research. I wanted revenge. You may never know the reason why, but let me tell you!"

"What is it? Huh? What is it?" My dad challenged.

"I wanted to prove that I was better then you! I wanted to prove that I was better then you mentally and physically!" I shouted. "And right there, I found my calming aid, Annabeth. You know Dad, I overheard your conversation."

"Percy-,"

"NO NEED!" I shouted, snot covered on my face. "I have to cry constantly because of you. I don't want to cry."

"Percy…I am your father. Who made you be rebellious? What, that dirty-,"

"I don't think Annabeth's dirty," I said. "But I know one person that is."

"Who, Rachel?" Dad asked, his fists tightly clenched.

"No. It's you."

And I walked away, tears falling down. I ran though Tyson gave me an understanding look. I even saw Mom who tried to say sorry, but I ignored. In 2073, no one would understand. It'll just be me, crying every single day.

I need to find away to escape forever.

**Annabeth POV:**

Dear Diary,

How is Percy? Is he properly feeding himself? Is his family glad he's back? Is he with no pain? How is he? I wonder…

Is Rachel pestering him? If she is, I will slap her, and literally judo flip her. I wish Percy is okay. I wish I can tell Percy how I wrote songs about how much I missed him every night on the roof, where sometimes it would rain, and I'd put an umbrella on top. Sometimes, I wish I can tell him how Avery stopped stealing because he is gone. I wish I can tell how I am weak from working extra hours to support myself. Calypso and Leo has a lot to catch up on in their store (sorry Calypso! Love you though!). And for me, I work all by myself. I cry every night thinking about you. I wish you were here. I miss your beautiful raven black hair, and your sea-green eyes…gosh, which are so beautiful. I miss you friendly smile, and your lips. I missed the bed-time and good morning kisses. I miss everything about you.

But somehow…I have hope. Like my story that leads into a sad ending, I decided to write a sequel. I am going to write about how we reunite, though it is fairly impossible. But even though…I love you, and I am going to believe in my imagination that you are going to come back.

Love,

Annabeth

**Like it? I hope you do; I know this is a really sad story so far! It is going to get extremely sad as the story goes on! I know, I am a little disappointed of myself for writing such sad story, but who can blame a person's imagination?**

**Anyways, here is the motivation of the day:**

**EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE AWAY WITH SOMEONE YOU LOVE, YOU KNOW THAT THEIR HEARTS WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU.**

**Please review! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey my awesome readers! What's up? Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that this chapter will get sad, so just remember to brace it! I **am** proud of my strong readers who have hope and are reading this story with strength. Great job!**

**Anyways, here comes the next chapter; enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Outside was pouring rain. I touched the first droplet; getting wet instantly. No one was outside, I soaked up my sadness and started to cry. Why does my life have to be this way? Did the time machine really ruin my life?

But as I thought about it, it didn't. It gave me freedom from the world I want to be in. I don't want to be stuck in a world full of pressure and unhappiness. I want to be stuck in a world that can be full of happiness, and no pressure. And lastly, I want a world that can accept me.

And a lot of people had accepted me. But it's just that I am not in that world. I am in a different world, which makes me so miserable. As I stood in the rain, I can see the street lamp light up instantly. I stare at the lamp, which is the only source of light. There was also the moonlight, but the brightest was the lamp. I stared at it, wishing Annabeth was here with me. I cried my heart out, staring at that lamp.

And suddenly, I saw Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

"Percy?" she asked, tears falling down.

"Annabeth?" I asked, staring at her drenched hair and her wonderful eyes. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Percy!" she squealed, and we both ran for each other. But right when I was going to wipe away the tears falling down her eyes, she disappeared.

"Annabeth! ANNABETH!" I shouted, tears falling down. "Where are you? I just saw you…I just…Annabeth…where are you?" I cried, tears falling down. "Annabeth…you can't go away like that…please don't go…"

"PERCY!" I heard Mom's voice. I tried to hide, but what can you hide when you're right in front of a lamp post and a trash can that is fairly visible to see? Mom caught me and made me go in the house. As I entered in and was greeted by Dad's cruel eyes, I washed up and went to bed.

I stared at the moonlight, crying softly. I soon heard Mom and Dad's footsteps towards their room, and the Tyson's went next. As I soon heard snoring, I felt relieved. I sneaked into my study, and started to make all sorts of inventions.

"Open," I whispered, trying to crack the safe. "Just open…"

And right when I touched it, it opened.

"YES!" I squealed really softly. As I saw the contents, I saw a box.

"What the?" I asked. I opened the box, and when I opened it, I saw pictures of Annabeth and I, my unfinished 2015 notes, and a book. It was the most beautiful book ever. It seemed so familiar. It was written: I Will Always Love You: Infinitive

"Annabeth…you didn't need to," I whispered. It caught my attention because this was the book she made. The book and the prize she won. I cried, touching the beautiful cover. "Annabeth…"

And I saw my notes, which were filled out completely. They were typed and put in an outline format. This must be Annabeth's doing. And I saw the pictures of Annie, Alex, and Avery. I saw pictures of me kissing her. But when I went to the bottom of the box, I saw a video tape and a recorder.

I stared at the recorder, and pressed the play button. Then it started playing:

"Daddy…we love you!" I heard Annie and Alex cheer.

"Daddy…wub ya!" I can hear Avery's excited voice.

"We all love you so much!" I heard Annabeth's cheerful voice. "Percy…you're mine forever. You'll be mine forever. I'll love you always. Remember that."

"Annabeth," I whispered, and started crying. "Why?"

And then I put the video tape in the t.v. As it started to play, I wiped away my tears.

"Is this on?" I saw Annabeth's face. Gosh, I already am missing her. "Oh it is…does my hair look okay?" And then I saw her taking a mirror, combing her hair. "Perfect!"

I laughed.

"Okay…Percy…if you ever look in this video, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, and how that going away doesn't mean that we're going to separate. I am going to love you forever," she said, and winked. "MWA!" she kissed the camera. I can see her smushed pink lips. I kissed the t.v. Then she laughed, and started to smile. "I didn't want to cry, though I am getting very emotional right now," she said, suddenly tearying up. "You know that you were the first boy I ever loved because you somehow…I don't know…was so different. I can remember the day like yesterday of when you had that suit and tie with that weird fabric that was so rich…gosh, you were so unique! I had to admit you were a little hot…but now I think you as my cute boyfriend that will give me good morning and night kisses," she laughed, and started to cry. "Gosh…why am I crying? Ignore! Don't see me…gosh, why am I?" she said.

"Annabeth," I said, tearying up.

"You know what? I really can't leave you. But…I have to. You have to see your family, and that 2015 report will gain you a lot of money! You don't know how famous you'll be! I will be your cheerleader, though I am horrible at cheerleading! You know I love you, and that…gosh, I am crying again!" Annabeth said, and started to wipe her tears. "Percy, I have to tell you one thing…I'll miss you, and I'll love you, and I know that you coming back will be impossible, but I'm going to have hope. I know…I know…probably when you see this, you're going to go like 'Annabeth! You're always thinking of fantasy, but not reality!'. But guess what? You personally shaped my fantasy. You're my knight in shining armor. You're my love, and I am never ever going to forget that. You are the dream guy that I will always be with. And if Rachel ever comes by and annoys you, come to me. Fast forward this video, and show her my death message. Understand? Alright…well, I love you Percy! I wish I can kiss you now…but I guess that's not possible…hehe…love you!"

And the video stopped for a little bit. "Fast forwarding..wait, what-,"

"Hey Rachel!" I saw Annabeth pop up again. "You dare not touch my Percy! If you do, I swear I am going to slap you. And if you marry him, I am going to shred you to pieces! You may think that I can't come, but Percy will definitely take care of you! Just saying my friend…don't ever touch Percy. You're just a rotten girl who tries to go towards money, but woah there, I am definitely not letting that marriage happen! If there was a girl that is better then me-,"

"There is no one better than you Annabeth," I whispered, laughing while crying.

"-Then I would allow it, but you are just not it. So back off. Understand?"

And I laughed.

"And Percy, love you!"

And the video ended.

I touched the screen, missing her face all ready.

"Annabeth…" I whispered. I closed the t.v., ejected the tape, put it in the box, and worked hard on the invention. And this time, I wasn't going to let the invention restrict me from anything.

**Annabeth POV:**

Dear Percy,

This diary is no longer called 'diary'. It is going to be Percy, and these are my love letters for him. So, let me start…

So Percy…how is your day? Are you happy? Did you find someone that you can't helplessly but fall in love? I'm sorry if I am giving you stress. If I am, I promise I'll erase them somehow. Did you look inside the safe? I made stuff just for you. I seriously love you Percy. You are always in my heart. And I allow you to meet another woman (besides Rachel), if you really can't help but to love. However, I'll keep you in my heart forever. Love you! :D

Love,

Frosting

**Like it? I hope so; I am not done with this story yet, and this story gets really sad…but don't give up! I am working on it, and so yeah.**

**I will give you your motivation of the day:**

**TRY YOUR BEST, AND ACHIEVE MANY THINGS.**

**Please review! :D**

**Oh, and just saying, I may update today (not sure!) so, enjoy! :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey my wonderful readers! So, I know you guys are really sad that this story is you know…sad, but I promise you that things will get better, because sadness never lasts. Anyways, please enjoy chapter 38!**

**And please review! :D **

**Percy POV:**

I heard a knock on the door. I see Rachel and Dad.

"Dad-,"

"Percypoo! It's time for the wedding shopping!"

"DAD-,"

"Have fun!" Dad said, and it was just Rachel and I. "Oh, and Rachel, remember to follow him. If he doesn't do as told, tell me."

"Okay Father," she said sweetly. Seriously, this is disgusting.

"Go along!" Dad smiled sweetly at me, but gave me the smirk. DAD! For crying out loud, I hate Rachel!

"Alright…I want to go dress shopping!"

"Go ahead. I'll be staying-,"

"You are not! You're coming with me!"

"Fine," I said, before she starts telling Dad. I went with her, and soon we went into the fanciest wedding dress designer store. As I sat down the sofa, reading a magazine, I can see girls swooning for me. There is no more Annabeth. It sucks so badly.

And for the rest hour, there was Rachel dressing up.

"When is it over?"

"We're going to let her try one last dress, and we're good!"

"Okay," I mumbled, and started flipping on the magazine pages.

"TADA!" Rachel said, but when I looked up, I saw Annabeth stare at me. "How do you like it?"

"Um…" I said, staring at her beautiful blond curls and her grey eyes stare at me. Her pink lips were extraordinary.

"He likes it! He's falling for me!" Rachel squealed. And things snapped back into reality.

"ARG!" I shouted, and started to run off. I hated her so much, and I was foolish enough to think that Annabeth was the girl wearing the gown.

…

TWO MONTHS LATER…

"Percy…I can't believe you're getting married!" Tyson squeaked.

"Don't even dare. You know I hate this-,"

"Percy…my proud son," Dad came in, patting my back. Then he came up to my ear, gritting his teeth. "Don't disappoint me."

"Whatever," I said, and sat down. Rachel had chosen the dress I said 'um', and my nightmare has finally came. Why does Dad have to be this way? Why do I have to bear through this pain?

"It's a summer wedding!" Rachel squealed, and gave me a hug.

"GET OFF OF…hi," I said. People were about to stare, and Dad really meant what he said. Okay…I can't escape this. I'm really sorry.

"You have to walk the hallway now!" Tyson said quickly. "GO!"

And I walked down, hearing cheers. We had this stupid talk, and soon Rachel came in. And when she came next to me, she smiled, her eyes gleaming. But I saw her eyes that looked a little sad. I turned around, seeing a guy in the corner…wait, that's Luke! What is he doing there? But I saw her stare at him intently.

"Ahem…Percy Jackson…for the second time! Do you take Rachel Dare as your wife?"

I gulped. My words can change my love with Annabeth, or just my reputation. But who cared about repuration?

"Sorry…I can't."

We heard wild roars, and I can see Dad get so angry. As I stared at Dad, I walked out the aisle, and started driving back home.

"Percy…"

"SHUT UP MOM! I DON'T WANT TO HERE-,"

"Your father…your father wants you…now."

I walked towards him, and got greeted with a punch.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EMBARRESS THE JACKSON FAMILY! HOW DARE YOU-,"

"You can't force me to do anything," I whispered, feeling blood gush out of my bottom lip.

"Percy-,"

"I LOVE ANNABETH!" I shouted, letting him be quiet. "I HATE RACHEL! AND I DID THIS FOR RACHEL. WHY? BECAUSE RACHEL IS HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH LUKE! I UNDERSTAND THAT. BUT WHY CAN'T YOU?"

"PERCY-,"

"STOP! I heard enough," I shouted, tears falling down your eyes.

"ARG!" Dad shouted, and pushed me. I bumped into a sharp object, falling down, and having a deep wound in my back.

"GO! YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD ANYMORE!"

"Alright! At least I am Mom's!"

"PERCY-,"

And I left the room.

"Mom…I'm sorry…but I can't. I can't do this anymore. I am going back to 2015."

"Percy-,"

"PLEASE MOM! Please give me the approval to go there!"

Mom stared at me closely and intently. "I do…"

I stared at her, showing her how much I thanked her. She smiled.

"My son should live a happy life. I will let you live a happy life; as long as you are okay with it. Just…just make an invention to send letters back to 2073. Understand?"

"I will…I promise."

…

SEVEN MONTHS LATER…

"My little cutie!" I said to Avery. "You are taking a diet with oatmeal cookies so long! Take one!"

She refused.

"Oh come on! I know you want one!"

"Daddy…"

I tensed up a little bit. "Daddy allows you."

"YAY!" she said, and started munching on the cookie. "Cutie-,"

"MOMMY! GUESS WHAT ANNIE AND I DID?" Alex said, giving me a peck on the cheek. "We built the best LEGO kingdom! I am Knight Alexandro and Annie is Princess Anniela!"

"Those are not your-,"

"Just to sound fancy," Annie giggled.

"Let me take a picture," I said, and snapped a photo of the LEGO set. "Play with it all you want. I know it is Sunday, and Mommy needs to go back. Also, she needs to go her writing orientation! So Mommy is going to very busy. So stay calm, and be strong!"

"PROMISE!" Annie and Alex said in unison, that laughed.

"That's my good little cuties," I said, kissing both of them on the forehead. "Anyways, I need to do writing; take care of Avery."

"Okay," Alex said, holding Avery once I gave her to him.

And I went into my room, working extra hard on my writing. It was my sequel. As I started to write, I felt inspiration. Every day I was waiting for him to come back. Why? Because I was madly in love with him, and he needed to come back. He just had to.

"The…end! THE END! OMG….THE END! YAY!" I screamed. "Now, I send this after editing, and then at new years…it's the compettion…yay!"

I basically cried out of joy, and then started editing. I then played with my little cuties, talked to Calypso and gave her advices of how to kiss Leo every single day (don't judge…), and slept.

But before I did, I wrote:

Dear Percy,

Wow…seven months passed since you are gone. I wrote my sequel (YAY!). Wish you were here to see my victory. But it led me into so much inspiration by your departure. It's not that I liked it, but it gave me hope that you'll come back. Just like the story I wrote, I want you to come back with me. I want you to come back and be with me forever. I really do.

Anyways, have a nice day! I know I need to write more longer, but I am tired every single day, getting stressed out from work. Well, I love you!

Love,

Frosting

**Hey everybody! I know I rushed a lot in this chapter, but I realized that I don't want you guys to give up, because I have a feeling some of you are, and that's totally not the case. Things will come great sooner or later…here's the motivation for the day!**

**DON'T EVER BREAK APART LOVE.**

**Please review! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everybody! How do you like my story? Random question, but I can't help but say so. Anyways, hope you like my chapter! Here comes Chapter 39! :D**

**Percy POV:**

White swirled everywhere…

**Annabeth POV:**

"Happy new year!" Calypso greeted me with a hug.

"Happy new year to you too!" I said, and we smiled.

"Wait…you're working on the café?" Calypso said concerned.

"I need to earn money-,"

"Annabeth! It is new years! You can't just waste the first day of 2016 like this!"

"I need to support-,"

"You're not!"

"I am…"

"Annabeth-,"

"I'm sorry…but I need to work. I am bummed about the competition getting switched next week…and I think baking will make me feel much better."

"Annabeth-,"

"I got to go!" I said, getting my bag and running out the apartment door.

"Annabeth wait!"

I turned around, seeing Calypso hug me.

"You're so unhappy," she said. "I don't want my sister to feel this way."

I pulled away, seeing her teary-eyed. "You…I feel so sorry for your situations…"

"Calypso-,"

"Your past…your love…your health-,"

"My health is perfectly fine," I said.

"No. You just don't realize how you always wince when you bend down, and you became much skinnier and paler. This isn't good news. Though I feed you, you say you want a little portion when you always eat everything."

"I…" I said. She beat me on this.

"I'm so sorry about this whole thing," Calypso said. "While I lived a life of luxury, you lived your life…oh my gosh, I am so sorry."

"Why tear up now?" I smiled softly. "It's the past-,"

"And then Percy left you."

"He didn't leave me-,"

"I know, but you don't look the same. You're serious, sad, and unhealthy. That's not my sister. And seeing you now working at New Years…at NEW YEARS…it makes me so sad you're trying this hard when you could rest. You're helping me more than I will ever help you."

"Hey Calypso…I'm just returning the favor."

"Of what?"

"Of always being there for me," I said. "When I was bullied, you would scare them away. When you started to hang out with me and got bullied, you still stayed with me. When I was homeless and was about to go to the orphanage, you adopted me. And when I dying from the pain of my family's death…especially Malcom's…you comforted me. Those are far more than supporting us now. This is LITTLE compared to what you have done for me."

Calypso hugged me, and I can see her sniffling. "Thanks. Just…just chill out, okay? Don't stress yourself. And I will make sure you are going to be happy again."

I nodded, and worked hard…

…

"Annabeth, let's go to the time square!" Calypso said.

"Alright!" I said. "Alex, you're responsible. I am going to give you full charge. You can boss them all you want, but it has to be reasonable."

"Understood," Alex gleamed.

"Take Avery. I want you guys to taste every bit of goods there!" I said, and gave them twenty bucks.

"WE STRUCK IT RICH!" Annie cried, smiling and running in circles. "WAHOO!"

"They're so cute," I said to Calypso.

"Let's go!" she said. Then we drove to time square, where I bought 2016 glasses and hats for all. When everybody was parting, I stood at the same spot where I bumped into Percy. I put on my 2016 glasses, and started to cheer. And then, I bumped into someone.

"You okay? I'm very…"

But when I was going to say sorry, I got stopped. Instead, I stared directly at Percy, who smiled.

"I'm very sorry," Percy said, but when he stared at me, he just looked at me as if I was some random girl. "Do you know where they sell those glasses? They're quite cool!"

I stared at him, tears balancing. My eyes were barely seen because of the glasses.

"I…" I couldn't say anything.

"Oh, and do you know where the nearest café is? It has an owner named Annabeth Chase…"

"I…" I said, tears already falling down.

"Are you alright? Did I push you so badly? Am I able to inspect your hands?"

I stared at him, and took off my glasses. When he stared at me, his eyes widened and got quickly teary-eyed.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Hey peppermint," I whispered, letting tears fall down.

"THREE…TWO…ONE!" Everybody cheered and the crystal ball erupted. Everybody cheered, but I just stared at him. We stared for a couple of minutes, till he started to cry.

"Hey frosting," he said. "How was your life?"

"Stressful," I said. "Avery took a diet with oatmeal cookies."

Percy leaned really close to my face. "What else happened?"

"I wrote lots and lots of songs about you," I blushed. "And devoted my whole time working on the café."

"Really?" he said. I can smell his frosting breath.

"Yeah. Also, Annie and Alex got enrolled to school. They're really happy and are learning just fine. They even have friends like Timmy and Lily."

"Nice to hear," Percy said, not moving his head but looking at my lips.

"And I wrote another novel," I smiled. "It took a lot of time. I was quite busy while you were gone."

"I see," Percy said, and I realized he came really close.

"How was your time at 2073?" I asked.

"I kept missing you," he said. "And I worked extra hard on making two inventions. It was incredible."

"Ah," I said.

"And I was going to marry Rachel-,"

"YOU WHAT-,"

"Hear me out. I bombed the wedding. I got greatly in trouble by Dad. I have a scar in my back that I can never erase. He pushed me too hard…"

"I'm inspecting that soon," I said, and his lips brushed off mine.

"Please do," he said, and our noses nuzzled against each other. We were in the far back; no one noticed because everybody tried to be on the camera.

"I miss your lips," I said.

"I miss your breath," he replied.

"That sounds so funny," I giggled, causing him to laugh along.

"That's how much I missed you. And guess what?"

"What?"

"My new year resolution is to never leave you again."

"Is the time machine going to harm you?"

"No. It's the new improved time machine."

"Can you go back?"

"Nope. I smashed it."

"You what?" I said, about to push him away till he grasped my lips, and our eyes met. "I invented another invention to contact my family. It's like a safe box, only with the ways of a time machine. Cool, right?"

"Yeah," I said, really reassured.

"I really missed you," he said, tearying up.

"You look so frail and skinny," I said, touching his cheeks. "But I have to admit you look so attractive. But you're mine," I said.

He let out a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm not going for another girl. I'm going to stay close to you."

"Of course," I said, and he burst into laughter.

"You look so worn about…but so beautiful," he said, and was about to kiss me till I stopped him.

"Don't…"

"Why? Do you hate me or something? Or do you hate my kisses?"

"It's not that," I said, but he still looked sad. "It's just that I want to be the first person to-,"

"EVACUATE!" we heard people cry. Rain poured down hard, and it was just only us. The night sky was beautiful, and the only source of light was a nearby lamp.

"Percy…is this going to be another rain kiss?" I asked, letting him smile.

"It's not just going to be a rain kiss," he said. "It's going to be more meaningful."

"Don't kiss me," I said. "I want to kiss you fir-,"

And he kissed me. When he pulled away, he smiled. "I'm not following that rule…ever…"

I smiled, and we kissed again. My lips were warm, my body cold. But as Percy kissed, I felt relieved. It felt so magical…I felt like I was a princess and he was my prince. I felt like I was picture, and he's the frame. I felt magical enough to feel that way.

When I stared at him, his lips were really puffy. I stared at my watch (it's waterproof), and it was three a.m.

Did we kiss three hours straight?

"I'm not going back in," Percy said.

"Who said?" I asked, and I kissed him again. We hugged each other, and he would twirl me around. Our lips got really puffy; I could feel it. But I felt a little bad because Percy was making me warm while I wasn't.

"I'm sorry you're shivering to make me warm-,"

"I don't care," Percy said, and we kissed again. Then we stopped because our eyes were so droopy, and we trudged back home. Once we did, we dried off, showered, and met each other again at his room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied, and he closed the door, scooped me up, and kissed me. I will admit I was awfully tired, but I am never forgetting this day. As I kissed Percy, our lips got really swollen (no joke), and when we stared at our puffy lips, we laughed.

"This is a miracle," I whispered.

"I'm glad I'm back," Percy said.

I'm much more glad that you're here Percy.

Why?

Because you…you are here with me.

And I promise I won't ever leave you.

Promise?

Promise.

**Liked it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am so sorry it took me long to update, but here is an update! TADA! And it isn't sad!**

**Anyways, enjoy! And here is the motivation for the day:**

**REMEMBER TO HAVE HOPE, AND BELIEVE. IT WILL DO YOU GOOD.**

**Please review! :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everybody! I am so happy that the torture is over! As you guys all are, you guys gave me such nice reviews (thank you!), and for my readers who felt the same way, thank you as well. Wow…this story is almost done (just need to add a few more touches), and a few more chapters and this is the end! But remember to keep in mind to watch the AUTHOR'S NOTE, because the note talks about dedications, new stories, etc. It's all that good stuff that really are kept in mind.**

**Anyways, thank you my wonderful readers for sticking close to me no matter what. I will impress you with my new story after this (hint…the genre is Romance/Adventure), so hope you enjoy! Here comes the next chapter of ****The Time Machine****!**

**Percy POV:**

A week passed by, and I sent letters back to Mom, Dad, and Tyson. But most importantly, I got my blessing from Dad (amazing isn't it?) that I can marry Annabeth. Gosh, you can't believe how much I was screaming my heart out and gave Dad so much gifts. It was incredible. I sent cake pops, and he said the cake pops were delicious, but the cookies were burnt. I told the truth that I was the person who made the cookies and Annabeth was the one making the cake pops. Everything is resolved; Rachel married Luke, and I am with Annabeth.

Also, I realized I hadn't taken a proper date with Annabeth. Okay, sure we went to the mall, hung out a lot, kissed each other a lot, etc., but seriously? Where is my part of the role? I have to give her proper dates, and make her fully my wife.

Annabeth denied to give me back my diary, but in the end, I took it. However, I gave her a sloppy kiss, and she was happy. I wrote more in my diary, letting myself be proud to write my feelings of happiness. I have to prepare a good proposal…I just have to.

And I learned that Annie is a really good love advisor. She's working on helping me set up the sweetest proposal any woman would ever want. I pretend to give her study lessons, but no. It is seriously all about having a proposal plan. And…she really does correct me.

"No no no," she would say. "That's just too plain."

Or…

"No no no," she would say. "That's too cheesy."

What am I supposed to do? I am seriously stupid with proposing. Because seriously, I am really new to love.

"Daddy…" I heard Annie say. "I think you have to find out what she likes. And then, I will help you, but YOU need to find the idea."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Annie…you know I am horrible at planning-,"

"Daddy, I know you. You're smart. You can go out with any plan."

"Oh," I said, a little flattered.

"You don't really need me. I trust you," she replied.

"Wow," I said. "I never really considered myself this way…um…"

"I'll give you inspiration," Annie said. "But it is much more romantic for you to plot something then me giving you a plan."

"Right," I said. "Okay…I'll you know…observe her today. See what she really likes. I know she loves baking…"

"Ah," she said. "But what if you invent something?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know…you're a genius Annie."

"Thank you…don't tell Alex! He wants to be a genius, but he is so stupid!"

"No one is stupid," I said, and kissed her. "But you know what? There's a degree. And I'll say, Alex is not dumb. You guys are both geniuses."

"Really?" Annie asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Of course," I said, and gave her hug. She ran out, and then I texted Annabeth a message. And I love my phone. I can do anything with it. Thanks Annabeth!

Percy: Are you busy?

Annabeth: You know you could just come to my room instead of texting…

Percy: Too lazy…

Annabeth: LOL…anyways, what's up?

Percy: Good. I just want to get to the point. Want to date?

There was a one minute silence before she replied.

Annabeth: I'd love to. I'd really love to. Do I have to dress up fancy like how you are? All proper like!

Percy: I'll wear my suit and tie (JK)…I want to go on a proper date, and when I mean proper, I mean casual, nice, smooth.

Annabeth: Really? Did you get everything planned out?

This time is when I paused. Always Wise Girl has to find a plan.

Percy: I'm going slow on this! I don't plan; I just do!

Annabeth: That's exactly why I got the nickname Seaweed Brain for you!

I chuckled.

Percy: Heh…

Annabeth: But no matter how stupid you are, I love you SO MUCH MWA! That's the sound effect of a kiss.

Percy: Why don't you come and give me a kiss?

Annabeth: Stop flirting and start planning! Where are we going?

Percy: The park…

Annabeth: And what do we do in the park?

Percy: Just chill…

Annabeth: Okay! Anyways…I have to run the café tomorrow, so we have to come early! It's evening, and soon I need deep rest.

Percy: You know Annabeth? You stop getting stressed. I'll run the café; you go take care of our cuties.

Annabeth: Percy! Are you crazy? What kind of stupid person ever thinks that way! I need to work…

Percy: And sometimes, the stupid people can be right, and the smart people can be dumb. You're stressing yourself out too much.

Annabeth: Percy…

Percy: Ssh…just…let me take you on a date.

Annabeth: Okay.

And then I put my phone in my pocket, and walked out. I saw Annabeth with her hair tied up in a messy bun, with skinny jeans, a navy blue sweater, and a scarf. She looked so beautiful; I wanted to kiss her right there, but I realized that I made a bet with Annabeth to not kiss her long. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants…like THREE wishes.

"Wow…you look beautiful…"

"Huh," she said, laughing. Now her lips are standing out.

"You really do…"

"Thank you," she said jokingly, but once we held hands and went out, I felt so much sparks pass by, I really wanted to kiss her.

"So…what's our first plan?" Annabeth asked.

"I…let's just walk around," I said.

"Sure," she said, and we started to walk around. I was about to kiss her until I turned away.

"I'm going to lose it," she said. I turned around confused till she leaned in, kissing me. We froze, and I like literally started to be like a statue. It's not even my first time kissing her…but I don't know…it was so hard. I had to bear a WEEK with no good night kisses! How hard is that?

When she pulled away, she smiled. "You know how HARD it was for me to try stop kissing you? You're so adorable, and definitely handsome. And you're true. I would be like those girls in 2073 fluttering my eye lashes for you. And if I was in that era, you would totally be sick of me…"

"You know what? Actually, I would fall in love with you," I said.

"Excuse me-,"

"Because you look different. Really different actually. I don't know…you just have your own style. It's amazing. You stand out, and I like that. You're not those girls who try to impress me. You're more than that."

"Heh," she said, and kissed me on the cheeks. "Anyways…thanks for that compliment. And if you don't mind, can we continue on our date?"

"Of course," I said, and we held hands, walking.

I really love you Annabeth.

**Hi guys! Did you like this chapter? Anyways, please review! And here is the motivation for the day:**

**YOU ARE SMART NO MATTER HOW MUCH PEOPLE DENY THE FACT.**

**Please review! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Gosh…I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I had many quizzes, etc. I was super busy, and I had barely any time to write. And I will confess that from the time that I had breaks, I was resting from all the hard work that is ahead of me. Even though I have more torture to go through (seriously tests?), I just want to let you know that I will update, and that I will be finishing this story soon enough (NO!), but the good news is that I will be writing a new story that will be adventurous and stuff…**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

My health condition has been much better. With Percy by my side, I could do anything. When working on the café, he helps me big deal. Now when I bend, it doesn't hurt anymore!

Calypso was extremely happy about my condition. Not only that, but tomorrow is going to be my big day. I am going to be a true writer if I story becomes the top. I need to be the top. I want to be a bestseller. I need to impress Percy. And lastly, I need to impress Mom, Dad, and Malcom. I want to show them how far I can go though it is rough. I want them to show me how proud I am even though I can never see them visually.

"Annabeth, you alright?" Percy asked.

"Um…yeah…"

"Want to go rest?"

"I don't think it is the time," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now if you excuse me, I will be wiping a table."

And for the whole day, we worked hard.

And after we worked, we went to the apartment, playing with Alex and Annie. Everything seemed normal, but I had to admit the funny part was that when we sent cookies and cake pops to Percy's parents, they complained that the cookies were burnt. And that could be taken credit for by Percy.

"Don't laugh," Percy said, smiling real hard.

"I…pfft!" I said, laughing so hard, my belly was about to hurt. Percy laughed too, and soon everybody joined the laughter. When we all stopped, we cooked dinner. Calypso joined, and we all feasted. As we had a great time, etc. etc., Percy smiled at me.

"Enjoying the meal?" he said, because I was cramming everything in my mouth.

"Mhm…" I said, and we both laughed.

"Slow down!" Calypso said, laughing harder.

"Can't," I said. "I missed his food so much. He is a natural talented chef!"

Percy bowed, and we all clapped. Then we laughed, talked, and did our usual things.

When it came night, and everybody was tucked into bed, I stared at the ceiling. I can't believe it. I can't believe that Percy is back.

And what surprised me more is that just like the book, Percy is back in my life.

I've always thought fairy-tales as some stupid story. I always thought that fairy-tales just feed you stupid information. I thought that they just destroy your minds.

But no. It never does. Because as long as Percy's with me, I am fine.

**Percy POV:**

Today is my day.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Huh? Annie…what's this?"

She stared at the note on my desk.

"It's a map!" Annie said.

"I know sweetie," I said, squishing her cheeks. "But why is a random map on my desk?"

"I don't know! Want to find out?"

"You're not coming."

"Oh, of course not!" Annie said, smiling as if nothing happened. "Anyways, do you know where Daddy is?"

"Um…don't know!" Annie said quickly and ran off. Where is Percy?

"I'm just going to…follow the map. Maybe…maybe Percy made this!"

And I followed. Every time I'd follow, I would see a puzzle piece on the ground. I picked it up, and it led me towards the café. What the? As I buzzed in there, I saw one candle light up, and then another, and everything lit up. I was inside a candled heart, and when I turned around, I saw Percy in the other.

"So…you've found your destination," Percy said smiling.

"Why are-,"

"Sit down. We have a lot to discuss," Percy said. "So, I want you to fill out this writing application I set up for you-,"

"REALLY!" I said, squealing. I ran up to him, and kissed him huge deal. "You really got me another application? Oh, I love you so much!" I said, kissing him more.

"Save those kisses later," Percy said smiling. "Fill in."

"Okay," I said, sitting down on a chair.

"So…just write your name-,"

"I know how to fill in an application," I said flicking his head. "I'm not a rookie at this."

"Shut up," Percy said, which made me kiss him automatically.

"Okay…I wrote my name…date…birthday…alright! Now the interviewed ques…Percy…" I said, staring at him.

"Fill in," Percy said smiling, making my heart burst into a thousand emotions.

"Will you marry Percy Jackson…" I said.

"And the options are yes or mandatory…" Percy said, smiling even harder.

"I know what mandatory means," I said.

"I know," Percy said.

"Is there an extra box?"

"What, so are you going to say no?" Percy said, his face dropped down to a frown.

"Maybe," I said, staring at him. "I know I love you…but I'm not prepared for marriage…"

"Oh," Percy said, and I can see his heart shatter to a thousand pieces.

"Is there an extra box?"

"Hand me the pen," Percy said, and immediately drew a box.

"Thanks," I said, and wrote something on it.

"Thanks for declining," he said glumly, and snatched it back with anger. But his eyes widened when he read the box.

"Jake…Jake?" he asked, and started to throw a tantrum. "You like-,"

"Jake asked me out," I said calmly.

"And you agreed-,"

"No…no I didn't."

"Then why-,"

"I want you to look straight at me, now," I said, and he looked within my eyes. I came closer, his hair all straightened down, and his eyes full of anger.

"I don't care!" he said, going away. But he accidentally tripped on the chair, which bumped me, which made me fall on the candles, and made my arms burn with heat.

"AAGGG!" I screeched, and immediately the heat was gone. But my arm was burning, and I was crying. Percy stared at me, and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, and started to cry.

"Percy-,"

"I just wanted this proposal to be okay. Why did you have to reject?"

"Reject?" I said. "What do you mean-,"

"So you love Jake, huh?"

"Excuse-,"

"I'm sorry if I-,"

"Hey," I said, wincing. "I don't love him. I love you. And you think I do, but I absolutely don't. The real truth was I was going to say that Jake proposed to me before you came, and I declined. I wanted to tell you…"

"What?" Percy said. "Actually…don't tell me. We need to call the ambulance-,"

"It's not that bad!" I said, because it was just a mild burn. It wasn't so severe. I've gotten worse burns from the kitchen. This is just mild.

"It-,"

"I can always relieve it. I am sure of it," I said.

"I'm sorry. I am just a jealous jerk that is careless and messes up-,"

"The thing I was going to say was that…I wanted to tell you that his proposal meant nothing. I didn't want to have a cliché proposal. I wanted a cute thing. The additional box was Jake so I can make my transition, but you declined.

"I-,"

"But even though you make a thousand mistakes, I will always love you."

He was silent, and I winced. I rose up, and kissed him. Suddenly cool air brushed in, letting all the candle's light fall off. And then we kissed.

"Is it a yes or a no?" Percy whispered.

"It's a yes. Why? Because Wise Girl can never live without Seaweed Brain."

And with a kiss, we were the perfect couple.

And before I could ever break free, I decided not to stop the kiss when I felt something smooth and cool slide down my fingers.

"I love you," Percy said, and kissed me.

**Sorry once again for not updating! Anyways, hope you liked this cute chapter! Please review (again so sorry!), and here comes the motivation for the day:**

**NO ONE SHOULD DEFINE THE IMPORTANCE OF WHO YOU ARE.**

**Please review! :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**HELLO MY AWESOME READERS! I HAVE NEWS! AND THIS NEWS IS GOOD BUT ALSO BAD! BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I know you probably might be screaming or dancing in your chair in excitement because of the new story…I am doing both, screaming in sadness, but dancing in my chair for the new story. So please enjoy this last chapter, and I will probably update the next chapter today or tomorrow. I'm not sure…maybe a few days after…**

**Anyways, enjoy my beautiful readers! OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

It was the first day of spring which was the first day of my marriage. I can see Percy in a tuxedo and me in a sleeveless white dress.

"Woah," Alex said, blushing real bad. "She's pretty."

"Duh?" Annie exclaimed. "I designed her hair AND applied her make-up. HA!"

"Okay okay…you're the best!" Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh why thank you!" Annie said, not realizing Alex's sarcasm. And she left.

"Mommy," I saw Avery trod.

"AVERY!" I scolded. "Why do you have stains on your white dress?"

"Oops," she said, and looked down. Her eyes got teary eyed, but I quickly kissed those tears away for her not to have a bad mood. And she seemed happy, kissed me, and soon Calypso came with a new dress.

"Now don't mess this one up," Calypso said while changing Avery. "And Annabeth, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," I said, and she hugged me once she zipped up Avery's dress.

"You've grown so much…" Calypso said. "I really am going to miss you-,"

"Who said I'm leaving?" I asked, making her smile.

"You aren't?" Calypso said, and smiled brightly.

"Duh?"

"YAY!" she said, hugging me, and finally Percy came.

He whistled. "That's just…wow…"

"Percy, I am sorry if I am intruding. I will be excused," Calypso said, and she closed the door.

"PERCY!" I said, and tried to run. But I tripped on my dress, causing me to fall. But I felt arms secure me, and then I pecked his cheeks.

"Hello, my soon to be wife," Percy laughed, and I kissed him.

"Hello. I am Annabeth Chase; your personal assistant before your research is all taken," I said, and he kissed my nose.

"Percy…I want to tell you something…"

"Yeah?" Percy asked, and stared deep in my eyes.

"I don't want a honeymoon," I replied, letting his eyes widen.

"What? But-,"

"We have the cuties needed to be taken care of," I said. "Plus, we always spend time together."

"Fine," Percy said, and I squealed. I let him kiss me, and I laughed. Soon, Calypso excused Percy because it was the beginning of the wedding. As he went down the aisle, I can hear everybody clap. And I can see Calypso looking at me.

"You'll do fine," she said.

"I hope so," I squeaked out, and once everything was done, I walked down the aisle. We did the normal procedures such as putting the ring and accepting our relationship. And finally, everything went well. I was happy because the wedding was over. It was night, and I slipped on into some comfortable pajamas.

"Congrats on your wedding!" Alex said. "Finally we're a perfect family."

"I know," I said, and soon everybody hurried to bed. I separated with Percy, until Percy took my wrists and carried me.

"Percy-,"

"Read me a story…or just…sing."

And we rushed up the staircases, down to the rooftops where our laundry was hanging from a clothesline, and two chairs set up perfectly to watch the constellations. I sat down, the wind blowing wildly.

"Wow," Percy said. "Today was a really big day."

"I know," I said. "It sped by so quickly."

And then, we stared at each other. I couldn't help but run and kiss him, which made him grin. I couldn't help but sit on his lap, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You know…you know I am madly in love with you, right?" Percy asked, putting a strand of hair away from my face. I nod, and we kiss again. Once we're done, we head on inside. We go asleep, and I fell asleep, snuggling to the doll that Percy gave me as an apology.

I love you infinitive.

**Percy POV:**

No matter what, I love you infinitive Annabeth.

I love you infinitive.

**Hey guys! I know this was a short chapter (NO!), but you know…this is the end of the time machine! And yeah…I know you guys are really sad or excited (mentioned earlier), but I just want to inform you that Jake is in the story! I know it was very brief, but yes…yes he is, and for people that are confused, read over! You'll understand that Jake is mentioned in another chapter so…**

**Anyways, thank you all! Your support was endless! I um…gosh, you guys are putting me to tears…um…you guys were so sweet and caring to even review and check out my story; thank you so much for accepting this story and looking at it! I will give you the last motivation for the day:**

**BE YOU. DON'T CHANGE YOURSELF JUST BECAUSE YOU FIND DISSATISFACTION OVER SOMETHING SO LITTLE.**

**Anyways, review, and CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Dear Wonderful Readers,**

**I know…this is the end! I really worked hard on this; I am proud of this story. I think I accomplished a lot…I am working on a fifth story (already my fifth? Wow…I must've taken a lot of time writing!), and yeah. Now, this AUTHOR'S NOTE will mention dedications, my new story (I know…lots of you had mentioned that in your reviews), and also a thank you to all my good readers.**

**So, let's start with dedications, shall we?**

**All of you guys were really good, especially my readers who were just so supportive, but I want to dedicate these people for reviewing for me in such a kind manner…**

**Hidden Wallflower:****Your support was endless; I always leaped and actually danced in my chair because of your reviews; every time, you would make me smile. As a writer, I treat every reviews equally, but I will admit that your reviews were a little unique, because you would always add humor, and it soon became inside jokes, and from there, I felt close. Thank you so much for being supportive, humorous, and just…even though you were busy, you would try to at least read my story enthusiastically and respond back at least in a reasonable time. Thank you.**

**Iluvboooks:****Thank you for reviewing my stories constantly; your endless support starting from the first story ever written is amazing; thank you so much!**

**Abooknerdandproud:****You are absolutely a wonderful friend; always there for me, and you are just super nice…I know that is irrelevant, but whatever. Anyways, thank you for being so kind and sincere towards my story, reading, complimenting, etc. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

**xoQueenieAox:****Thank you for being by my side, and actually reading my stories; it was so sweet of you; ever since you reviewed, I was so happy. You reviewed constantly, letting me know how you feel towards this story, and I think it is absolutely amazing how you review, and love my story. Thank you so much for being so kind and supportive towards me; it means a lot as a writer.**

**Someone the World Forgot:****Thank you so much for being super nice! I have to say you gave me suggestions, and shown your real opinion about my story. Thank you for alerting me on parts that needed a little tweeks, and I also thank you for supporting my story. Thank you!**

**posiedonera333: ****Thank you for being super nice to me; I have to admit you were so kind about my story, and dedicating you is the least I can ever do. Thank you so much for being so sincere!**

**Healer:****You are super nice as always! Thank you for making my day by reading all my chapters as well as reviewing them! You are really nice to review those kind comments! :D**

**Now, that is done with the dedications! Now…ahem…time for the new story…**

**So my new story is going to be in the genre of: Romance/Adventure! I want to dedicate ****Hidden Wallflower****for helping me decide which genre to choose; I was planning on writing two stories, but I wanted to choose one. And she chose Romance/Adventure, so yay! Thank you so much! Just so you know, I will write the next story after this story, so don't be disappointed! I will not ditch the other story I got in mind!**

**Now, you guys all had been waiting for…**

**Heal My Scars**

**Summary: All Percy Jackson wanted was to live a normal life. All he wanted was to be like a human. But he isn't. He is a water demon, that controls water. But he can't reveal his identity, for he will be mocked, and will be killed. But what if one girl that he accidentally meets accepts him for who he is? What if he can't help but to fall in love with her?**

**Like the story? Well, I will post it up a day or two. Hope you like it! :D**

**Anyways, thank you all! I am so happy to update this story! Please review! :D**

**Sincerely,**

**theartnerd333**

**P.S. The Cookie Thief, The Love Advisor, and the Mini Genius thanks you as well as Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl… (in order, Avery, Annie, Alex, Percy, and Annabeth thanks you! :D)**


End file.
